


There's A Revolution In Her Eyes

by TrashcanKitty



Series: The Balance [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Angst, Canon Typical Violence, Consider it... PG 13, F/F, F/M, Fairies, Kind of AU, Language, M/M, Revolution, Romance, Some Romance, The Origin Story No One Asked For, Tries to stay close to Canon, Violence, War, Witches, but au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 40,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: Griffin Sylvane is just like any other Cloud Tower graduate... She's angry with the world and the way the magical dimension demonizes those with dark magic. So she sets on a intellectual quest to prove the value of dark magic users to the delicate balance the magical dimension requires.Her brother, Salvador, has other ideas for how Griffin can change the world. He introduces her to his new friends, revolutionaries taught by the legendary Ancestral Witches.Of course, this leads to Griffin meeting Valtor, a strong and powerful, but arrogant wizard. But for all his arrogance, he seems willing to learn... Or at least, learn from Griffin.





	1. Chapter One: Beginnings

  1. Beginnings



 

 

 

 

The woods by Alfea were perfect for the trio to hide behind, watching as the ‘performance’ was about to begin.

“You did remember to do your part of the hexes?” The purple-haired witch asked. Her amber eyes gave a look toward her companions. A duo of sisters, fraternal twins; Zarathustra and Ediltrude.

“Of course we did.” The green-haired witch snorted, leaning back on the grass. “It’ll just take some time for it all to begin.” She gave a grin. “Isn’t that right, sis?”

Ediltrude smirked, raising up a bit for a better view. “Just waiting for the right moment to say the trigger words.” Griffin chuckled.

      “Good. Last thing I want is for Faragonda and her little pixie squad thinking they got the last laugh. They may have got us last year with the miniaturization spell, but when this comes together…” She grinned. “When this is over, it’ll be the one graduation Alfea will never forget.”

Griffin settled down in her space, watching as the Headmistress from Alfea took the stage. “Looks like Mavilla is ready for her speech, I can see Faragonda and the others taking their places.”

Zarathustra rose back up, looking down toward the stage. “Ready?” All three witches gave a grin.

Oh yes… They were ready.

 

\------------------------------

           

            The witches couldn’t help but cackle as they watched the chaos below. Princess Marion had become tongue-tied as she tried to give her speech, nothing come out right.

            And when Faragonda, salutatorian of Alfea, tried to help her friend, her legs magically become unable to move.

            Princess Luna’s graduation gown had lost its shade of blue, instead turning as black as the detention dimension’s walls.

            Magnethia’s presentation for the families went haywire, sending electric shocks into the crowd.

            Of course, the biggest laugh was when poor Alyssa tried to show off a plant she’d cultivated. When it went up in flames, horrifying the onlookers… Well…

            “I almost feel bad for them.” Ediltrude cackled. Griffin snickered.

            “So do I… Poor little pixies. But maybe next time they’ll think before they act.” Griffin stood. “Come on… It won’t take long before they come looking for us. We’ll want to be long gone before then.”

            The sisters nodded, getting to their feet. “Yeah… We still need to pack for home anyway…” Zarathustra sighed. “Kinda gonna miss this. The chaos. The pranks…” Griffin gave a shrug.

            “I still plan on spreading a little mayhem… Maybe we’ll run into each other.” Amber eyes met her… Friends’ dark ones.

            “I’m sure we will. After all, we’re a Coven.” Ediltrude placed her arms around Griffin and her sister.

            “And Coven’s stick together.” Zarathustra grinned. Griffin gave a smile before stepping away.

            “Let’s hope so…”

 

\---------------------------------

 

            The bus ride back to her home-world remained uneventful. Granted, people were talking about the mayhem that occurred during Alfea’s grand graduation ceremony. And some discussed the dragon escape that happened during Red Fountain’s ceremony.

            (That had been solely on Griffin. She wasn’t as over Saladin choosing Faragonda over her as she’d liked others to believe. First love was always the hardest to get over… Not that she’d ever tell…)

            She grabbed her bags when the bus stopped in Rancor, her home. Getting off, she couldn’t help but breathe in deeply. The familiar feeling of home just sunk into her, a weight off her shoulders.

            Here, she didn’t have to be as strong as she was in Magix. There, she was virtually on her own… Here… She had her family.

            “Little Sister!” A familiar laughing voice called. Griffin felt herself groan inwardly as she turned to face her brother.

            Salvador Sylvane. Tall with short purple hair and similar amber eyes. Ridiculous goatee. And still wearing that ridiculous golden suit.

            “Why do you insist on dressing like a half-wit in public?” Griffin asked, giving a smirk as she went and hugged her brother. He snorted, playfully shoving her.

            “Same reason you’re such a bitch.” She rolled her eyes.

            “You realize if Mom heard you call me that, she’d kill you.” She handed a bag to Salvador, letting him help her to his car.

            “And you realize that I’m a grown-ass wizard, right?” Griffin snickered.

            “Perhaps. But Mother never cares. She even threatened Dad, may his soul be in peace.” Griffin got into the car. “Honestly though, I’m surprised to see you. Mom said you started working with some group... I figured you’d still be there.”

            Salvador hummed as he drove, maneuvering the streets. “Well… I’m here to get you. My little sister is out of Cloud Tower, and I missed her…” He gave a sly smile, one that usually meant trouble. “And… I may have a proposition for her, if she’s interested…?”

            Griffin gave him a look, one of disbelief. “I guess that depends… On what it is you want from me.”

            He took a breath. “Okay. We can discuss later… Right now… I think Mom really needs some time with us. You know she misses us. Especially her gifted daughter.” Griffin shot another look.

            “Okay… You’re laying it on way too thick… What’s going on? Are you in trouble? Did you get involved with some gang? Smugglers?” Griffin asked. Salvador gave a laugh.

            “Wow… You really think I’m that stupid? That I’d get involved in such horrible things? Honestly, Griffie… You expect the worst from me.”

            “Of course I do. You remember the last time you needed my help? You were nearly caught by those hunters? That was fun to explain.” Griffin reminded him. He snorted.

            “Look… I promise it’s nothing like that… Okay? I just… I think it’s something you’d be interested in and my friends think you’d make a great addition. But I’d rather we wait and talk about it after you’ve spent some time at home. You need to rest a bit and see Mom.” Salvador shot a smile toward his sister.

            “Trust me.” She sighed.

            “Okay… But if this ends up being one of your schemes… I’ll kill you myself.” He laughed.

            “I’d expect nothing less.”


	2. Chapter Two: Homecoming

  1. Homecoming



 

 

 

 

Walking into her childhood home after being gone so long was intense. Things had changed, mostly due to her mother rearranging the house.

It was still a small house, black bricked with a wraparound porch. A few lights on the outside.

On the inside: dark mahogany floors, worn-out furniture, and family photos everywhere. A makeshift potions lab was in the kitchenette, a piano in the center hall.

And it was quiet… Oh so quiet. “Guess Mother Dearest didn’t get the memo… She did know I was coming back… Right?” Griffin asked. Salvador gave a hum, setting the bags he’d carried for his sister down.

“She knew. I made sure she knew. But you know how her mind’s been. Ever since Dad passed away…” Griffin sighed.

“I know.” They quieted when footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. A white and gray cat rushed by the siblings, jumping onto the couch and giving a look. “Well at least Sasha is fine.”

“Of course the cat’s fine. Mom loves that cat more than-”

“More than what Salvador?” A voice boomed from behind the siblings, cloth rustling. She’d teleported, just to make her son jump. Amusement in her voice.

“Nothing, Mom. Look, I brought Griff home.” Salvador quickly changed the subject. Griffin snickered before turning to face her mother, giving the older woman a hug.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I do regret not having been there for you ceremony. Though I heard it wasn’t nearly as exciting as the ceremonies at Red Fountain and Alfea.” The older witch gave a smirk, her green eyes shining. “You wouldn’t have had anything to do with that… Would you?”

Griffin gave a sheepish smile, pushing her glasses back on her face. “I… May have done a few things… But in my defense, they had it coming.” Theodora Sylvane cackled.

“That’s my girl! Always reminding those pixies and heroes whose boss.” She gave a slight sigh. “I do wish more people understood the good we witches do. The way the balance truly works.” She pushed her greying-purple hair back. “But it’s a fairy’s world.”

Griffin gave a scowl. She was all too familiar with how things worked. If you possessed even an ounce of dark magic, you were a reject. Branded dangerous and insane. All because some fairies got it into their heads’ that dark magic equaled evil magic.

“That may-be, but I’m hoping to change that, now that I’m free for more… Independent studies.” Griffin gave a smile. “I can fix things. One day.” Salvador placed a hand on her shoulder.

“And I know you will. After all, you’re Griffin Sylvane. Brightest witch in the magical dimension.” He paused. “Second brightest witch. Belladona is the brightest.” The young witch shot a look at her brother.

“You mean that? You think I’m in the same league as her? The first witch? Well… One of the first witches…” Salvador nodded.

“You are the best witch I know. Well… That I personally know.”

\----------------

      A home-cooked meal… This was something she had truly been missing. Cloud Tower was fine in most aspects… But the food? Trash.

      “I missed this. Mother, you’re soups are the best.” Theodora chuckled.

      “You only say that because Cloud Tower’s food is shit. And I would know. I had to live through the first implementation of their… Nutrition program.” Griffin shook her head.

      “I never want to think about the food again.” Salvador frowned.

      “I’m just curious as to why they give you nearly inedible food.” Griffin narrowed her eyes.

      “Simple… They don’t care for witches. The less witches that survive or learn their full potential, the more likely we are to comply with their own demands of us.” Her brother gave a slow nod.

      “I see you’ve given this some thought. I mean… It’s great you’ve given it some thought… But do you really feel like everyone’s out to get you because you’re a witch? And not because you’re just a bit… Mean?” Griffin snorted, taking a drink of her tea.

      “I’m only as mean as they make me.” She looked down. “It’s a fight or die world, Salvador. And right now, the favorite side is the one who can draw their power from the light side of magic.” She stood. “Which is why I’ll be staying in Dad’s old study tonight… Get a jump start on my theory.”

      “And just what theory is that?” Theodora asked.

      “That magic is based on a balance. For there to be light magic, dark magic must be present. The entire magical dimension rests on this balance. If any scales are tipped to one side or the other… Balance will be lost, chaos will ensue, and then the dimensions will suffer. But to keep that from happening… The dark magic must be as respected as the light.” Griffin looked to her brother and mother.

      “Don’t worry, I promise not to overdue the researching tonight. I just need to get this started as quickly as possible.” Salvador snorted.

      “Only my sister would graduate school just to do more studying.” He gave a grin. “Makes me surer of my… Proposition.” Theodora grinned.

      “You’re going to invite Griffin to help with your friends? That’s so great. I’m glad you two will be working together.” Griffin tilted her head a bit.

      “You know about his… Group?” Theodora shrugged.

      “I just know they’re revolutionaries… Like you and you’re father. Well… Like you want to be. I can just imagine how much better they’ll be with someone as brilliant as you helping.” Theodora gave a small hug to her daughter. “Go do your research. We’ll clean up here.”

      Salvador sighed. “Of course. Griffin gets to do her thing and I get to clean up.” Griffin chuckled.

      “Sorry brother. That’s just how the world works.” She gave a wink and grabbed her bag from the table, making her way upstairs.


	3. Chapter Three: Proposition

  1. Proposition



 

 

 

 

Salvador grinned as he creaked open the door to his father’s former study. His sister was curled on the floor, books and papers spread around her, ink pens and folders scattered around. Her hair was mussed, glasses fallen off.

He chuckled, taking a photo of his sister. (For posterity of course.) “Oh, Griffie… Up and attem.” He called out. Griffin jumped, a blast of green energy leaving her hand.

Salvador swore, creating a shield. “Easy there, Sister Dear. I was just getting you up for breakfast.” Griffin took a breath, getting to her feet.

“Next time… Just knock. I could have hurt you.” She growled, stretching. He chuckled.

“True… So… How much research have you done? I mean… You’ve been at it all week… Mom’s a little worried… And… Well… You and I still haven’t discussed my proposition…” Griffin groaned.

“I’m fine. Just put a few finished touches for my full theory. The research isn’t complete… But-”

“Don’t worry about it. Trust me, when I tell you what I need to tell you, and things go well, because I know they’ll go well… My friends will help you with your research.” Griffin’s amber eyes lit up.

“Really? They’d do that?” She waved her arms, cleaning the mess her research had caused. “Why?”

“Because they know brilliance when they see it… And they’ve sort of been studying you for a while… Since I told them about you. Which is a good thing… They think you’d be perfect for what we have planned.” Salvador stretched. “But we may wanna have breakfast with Mom before we discuss any further. I don’t want to get into trouble if you wither away and die.”

Griffin rolled her eyes. “Fine. Just let me get cleaned up…” She groaned. “Can’t believe I fell asleep…”

“Hey… It’s okay. Dad used to work himself like that all the time.” Salvador pulled his sister close. “And one of us had to inherit his work ethic…” Griffin gave a smile.

“Thanks… I still think you’re a dork though.”

“And you’re a royal pain. But that’s just how we roll.” He winked, walking out. Oh yes… His sister was definitely their father’s child… Studious and strong… (And a bit high strung…)

 

\--------------------

 

“Now tell me… What’s going on with you? Why are you being so secretive about your new friends…?” Griffin asked, plopping down on her bed. “Well?”

Salvador sat beside his sister. “Okay… But you’re going to have to keep it hush-hush okay? None of us want the Magix Council getting on our case.” Griffin swore.

“What have you gotten into?”

“A group of revolutionaries, Sister… You see, you’re not the only one who’s pissed with how dark magic users are being treated. We’re all sick and tired of being considered second class citizens because of our magic…” Salvador took a breath.

“And we both know the Magix Council wants to keep things the way they are. Well… My friends are wanting to change that. You see… The Ancestral Witches have gathered the strongest dark magic users under one banner. It’s a secret for now, just until we learn more about our enemies… But we’re going to change things. For the better.”

Griffin felt her mouth fall open. “The Ancestral Witches… Summoned you? Summoned me?”

“That’s right. They tapped me… And they want you. And your research. See, they want to cause a little mayhem in the magical dimensions… Just enough chaos to show those Councilors what happens when the balance is messed up.” Griffin felt her mind racing.

“And that could prove mine and Dad’s theory…” Salvador smiled.

“That’s right. But of course… To join… You’ll need to come with me to the Obsidian Castle. You’ll present what you have and they’ll give assign you to a team. What would be even better is if you can give an idea of how to take on a few of the planets. I know you know a few of the future rulers due to your time at Cloud Tower.” Griffin hummed.

“I have a few ideas… But before I get into this… Who else is involved? Besides you and I?” Griffin asked.

“A few of the brightest witches and wizards from their respective realms. Some elementals… Even a former fairy and her brother.” Griffin frowned. Oh. Not what she meant. “Have you ever heard of the Black Circle?” Griffin gave a smile.

“Aren’t they the legendary fairy hunters that disposed of the magic of Earth? I recalled them in my research.”

“That’s right. All four are part of the group. Then there’s Lord Darkar.” Griffin gave a gasp.

“From Shadowhaunt? That Lord Darkar?” Salvador laughed.

“Yeah. And there’s also a wizard, the last wizard from Earth, Acheron. Oh… And the Ancestral Witches’ son… Well… Pseudo son… He’s part of the revolution too.” That was when Griffin snorted.

“Right. And that’s the big ‘but’.”

“What do you mean?” Salvador frowned.

“Salvador… He’s probably only a part of the revolution because they’re making him. What real power does he have? Or is just getting everything because his parents’ are handing it to him?” Griffin asked. Her brother laughed, hard. He held his sides, trying to regain composure.

“Valtor is the real deal. I promise. I mean… Sure… He has his vice of pride… But he’s legitimately a strong wizard. In fact, he has the dark flame of the Dragon Fire.” Griffin paused.

“You’re joking? Right? I thought that was a myth?” She sounded hushed, shock settling in.

“I’m not. It’s absolutely true. Valtor is the keeper of the Dragon’s Dark Fire. I’ve seen it myself. Do you remember hearing about the raid on the planet Risake? That was me and him.” Griffin swore.

“You could have been killed. Did you even have a plan for that raid? Or did you just go in half-cocked?” Griffin berated. Salvador gave a sheepish smile.

“It was sort of… Spur of the moment. But we got away with it.” Griffin took her glasses off to pinch the bridge of her nose.

“Yeah… I can see why you need me. Someone has to plan out better attacks.” Salvador grinned.

“That mean you’re in?” Griffin sighed.

“Yeah. I’m in.”


	4. Chapter Four: New Purpose

  1. New Purpose



 

 

 

 

Griffin gave herself another once over before she left with her brother. Her dark purple hair was pulled back into a bun, minimal makeup, a dark blue dress suit. Professional and minimalistic. Necessary.

“You look fine. Don’t worry about it.” Salvador came up behind his sister, giving a grin. “You’re going to do fine.” Griffin snorted.

“Right. All I have to do is prove I’m worth their time and effort… No big deal.” Salvador sighed.

“Look… You’re research and tactical skills are going to be an important asset. Besides… Very few can say they took on a Dragon Fire Heir and won. But you, you can.” Griffin frowned.

“You knew about that?”

“I know Princess Marion didn’t know to leave you alone. And that you brought her down a peg.” Griffin gave a slight smile.

“You’re right. If I can take her on… I can do this.” Salvador patted her shoulders.

“That’s the spirit. Don’t forget to pack your essentials. If you do this right, the Ancestral Witches will give you a room in the Obsidian Castle… Or one of our other bases.” He smiled. “I just can’t wait to see who they’ll get to mentor you. Be something if I got to… Wouldn’t it?” He teased.

Griffin snorted. “If you’re my mentor, I’d feel bad for my wasted potential.” He playfully shoved his sister.

“Why can’t you ever be nice? I invite you to meet my friends and teachers, and you just… Insult me. I’m wounded.” Griffin chuckled.

“You know if I didn’t tease you, you’d worry you were dying.” Salvador nodded.

“True. True. Now get to packing. Research and all.” He kissed her cheek. “And remember, you got this.”

 

\------------------------------------

 

Griffin took in a deep breath as she beheld the sight before her. The Obsidian Castle was something of legend, something very few people have ever gotten to see.

The realm of Obsidian was something of legend in of itself. Red skies, dark magic pulsing throughout the realm, giving all dark magic users a feeling of rejuvenation. Willow trees and twisted brush.

The castle itself was beautiful and terrifying on the outside. A moat was used to prevent intruders from entering. Shadow creatures swam inside, waiting for someone to fall in.

The castle was made of obsidian crystal, towers raised over into sky, menacing. And yet… It was so inviting.

“Still nervous?” Salvador asked, escorting her inside. Portraits lined the walls of Coven members past and present. Artifacts on tables. Books from every realm on every type of magic.

“Actually… I think I’ve died. This… This has to be the Dragon’s Heaven.” Salvador chuckled.

“Yeah. It is kind of awe-inspiring, isn’t it? But we have no time really take it in yet… We have to get you to the lecture hall before the others start piling in. Best to be prepared.”

 Salvador led his sister down the hall, magically revealing a door that lead into a large room. Chairs lined the room, with balcony areas and stairs that led down to a stage. “Kind of reminds me of a Cloud Tower classroom.” Griffin said, pulling out her notes.

“I think that’s the intent. This room is mostly used as a classroom anyway. And it’s sort of a way to do quick evaluations of members. This way… We know if you actually understand what you’re talking about. Should be no problems from you though… You’re brilliant.” Salvador helped her set up.

“I hope they think as highly of me as you do…”

 

\---------------------------------

 

Griffin watched as groups of people started filing in. Members of the Coven, elite dark magic users. She noticed a few right away: Anagon, Duman, Gantlos, and Orgon. They took front row seats.

She recognized a former fairy and friend of Faragonda. A wildling fairy known as Kalshara. (And her brother, Brafilius.)

Lord Darkar came in with Lady Mandragora, taking their seats side-by-side. Other witches and wizards came in, including one called Acheron.

She noted her brother greeting another man, one with dark green hair and reddened eyes. They were laughing and joking. She smirked, also noting how her brother seemed to lean into the other man. ‘ _Must be his little boy toy._ ’ Griffin mused.

Then her attention turned to the balcony area. Three powerful figures stood, watching. Their eyes glowed yellow, greying hair long around them, as if it were capes. A fourth joined them, a man with long dirty blonde hair and the most piercing gaze… Griffin swallowed. Show time.

One of the Ancestral Witches stepped forward, Belladona. “Everyone I wish for you to meet Edgar Sylvane’s daughter, Griffin. She’s a recent graduate from Cloud Tower and has already shown much promise.” Belladona laughed a bit, bringing up an image.

Griffin’s eyes widened at the image, one of her facing off against Marian and her little fairy friends in Gloomywood Forest. “Unlike most of you, Griffin here has faced off against the Dragon Fire Heir. And she won. With her in our midst, we can be assured of our success.” There was a cheer in the crowd. Even the man with Belladona seemed impressed, his head tilting. Studying her.

“She has also taken up her father’s work of proving how we keep the balance of the magical dimension. We only hope she’s as good a tactician as he was.” Griffin took that as her cue, watching as the image disappeared.

“I haven’t got much research to prove the theory of magical balance, nothing except for the condition Earth is currently in.” Griffin conjured up a mirror image, showing Earth. “It once was full of magic, light and dark.”

“But when the Wizards of the Black Circle destroyed the fairies, Earth began to descend into madness, consumed with dark magic, unable to filter it through with light. Balance was broken.” Griffin showed how Earth became ragged with war and illness, pain and suffering.

“Now, I don’t mean to put the four of you on the spot. I understand why you did what you did. But it proves what could happen to the rest of the magical dimensions, especially if we, dark magic users, are wiped out.” She conjured an image from the potential future, one her father had seen visions of.

The Magix Council was in full control over every realm, but chaos was at every corner. The worlds too bright to survive. Night had forgone arriving, certain realms were dead. And the fairies and light magic wizards were fighting each other, unsure of themselves and what they needed to do.

Fear was no longer an issue, but people died from fools’ bravery, their cockiness shriveling their chances of survival. Some gasps could be heard.

“Now, that isn’t the future I wish. And I know it’s not one any of you would like to see.” She gave a smile.

“What we need to do is wake up the Magix Council. Give them something they can’t ignore. Disrupt the balance of a few choice realms already represented in the council. Prove to them that magic, light and dark, keeps things going smoothly.”

One of the witches up front gave a snort. “Yeah? What do you think we’ve been doing?” Griffin gave a glare.

“Obviously not enough if the Council isn’t even acting concerned.” Griffin took a breath, centering herself. “Here’s an example… The planet of Andros. They have the Staff of Poseidon and Crown of Andros. Both of these items are important to the planet as they are the source of strongest magic Andros has.”

“If these items were to go missing… Andros would be in turmoil. Fights would breakout because the seas wouldn’t be tamed and the mermaids and land dwellers would be at war wondering who took what.” Griffin gave a smirk, knowing Princess Niobe would be caught up in the battle, unsure whose side to take, her father’s or her future husband’s.

The scenario caused murmurs to erupt in the room. Griffin felt relief. Perhaps she could do this.

“I think you’ve given us some ideas of how to better our movement, young Witch.” Belladona clapped. “Now…” Her attention turned to the crowd. “Get your orders from Tharma and Lysslis.” She looked down at Griffin. “You’ll soon be given your partner. You will mentor each other and get your base orders and first mission from them.” As she spoke, she disappeared into smoke.

The others began to file out of the lecture hall. Griffin looked at her notes, casting a spell to put them back in order and into her bag.

“I think you have the makings of a great teacher one day.” A voice purred from her behind her. Unfamiliar. But calm. And definitely male.

“I’m fairly certain my former headmistress would disagree.” She turned to face him. The man who had been with the Ancestral Witches. Up close, she could see his eyes. A grey-blue… And piercing. A dark suit that appeared to be from Earth’s Victorian era adorned him. “I take it you’ll be my assigned partner?”

He bowed to her, taking her hand in his. “I am. Valtor Drako. And you, lovely witch?” She snorted, pulling her hand away.

“Griffin Sylvane. Pretty sure you knew that.” She glowered. He chuckled as he straightened up.

“You’re feisty. Good. You’ll need to be.” Griffin rolled her eyes.

“If you say so.” She grabbed her bag. “So where is my room? Or am I being sent to one of the bases my brother told me about?”

“A base. My home base, actually. Don’t worry… Plenty of room for the two us. And small enough we’ll get to know one another.” She shook her head.

“Great… Just great.” He frowned.

“Most witches would have been ecstatic to work with me.” Griffin chuckled at that.

“I’m sure that’s what you’re used to. Isn’t it? Those pitiful witches fawning over you like some fairy does over her hero? I’m not most witches. I’d have been fine with no partner. But if I have to have one, I’m glad it’s someone who appears competent.”

Valtor took a step back, clearly confused. Good. She wasn’t in the mood for games or looking for some stupid romance. She was here for revolution. Nothing more. “I assure you, I’m competent. My mothers trained me well.”

“Good. Now… Where’s home base? I’d rather I unpack quickly so we can get a jump start on our mission. Or did you wish to dawdle.” Valtor chuckled a bit.

“You’re going to be something else. I can already sense great things from you. The single-mindedness… Dedication to the mission… It’s refreshing.” Griffin rolled her eyes.

“I’m sure.” She waved her hand over her bags, causing them to levitate and follow her around. “Where are we going?”

“Freyos. It’s in the dark part of the realms, and Coven friendly.” He created a portal for them to step through, gesturing toward her. “After you, my dear.” Again, Griffin rolled her eyes, walking through the portal.

‘ _Time to start anew. Time to make a difference._ ’ She thought.


	5. Chapter Five: Settling

  1. Settling



 

 

 

 

Freyos was one of the dark realms, friendly to the Coven and willing to assist. Once the portal closed, Valtor led Griffin through the woods. “Secluded location…? Why do I feel like I’m in a horror movie?” She snarked.

Valtor shook his head. “I don’t know. I’m not sure how your mind works. All I know is this is where I’ve been assigned that you have been assigned to me.” He led her deeper in the woods.

“Right… And where are we going so deep into the-” Her question was cut short. A cottage-like home was guarded by a fence, quaint and almost inviting. Almost. “This is home base?”

“No place like home.” Valtor opened the fence, a protective barrier going down. “Ladies first.” He gave a bow, somewhat dramatic. Griffin rolled her eyes, taking her bags.

“I’m no lady.” She quipped, heading inside, pausing. The cottage was much bigger inside than it was outside. A full living room equipped to appear ‘normal’, a kitchenette and dining area near the living room. A staircase led downstairs to a floor that shouldn’t have been there.

“Speechless? My mothers are wonderful architects. Each base is made to appear normal from the outside… something no one would question.”

“While being a fortress on the inside in a lower level… Correct?” Griffin offered. Valtor hummed.

“That’s right. Now, follow me…” He led her down the stairs into real base. There was still a common area, probably for going over missions and eating. He showed her the study and the library.

“I think I’ll be living in here.” She spoke softly, in awe of the library and all it beheld. Valtor chuckled.

“You really are the studious kind, aren’t you?” Griffin shot him a look.

“Look… The more you know, the more powerful you are. Have you never heard the phrase, ‘knowledge is power?’?” Valtor smiled.

“I have. Over and over. My mothers drilled that into me. Sometimes I prefer a little impulsiveness… Keeps things interesting.” Griffin snorted.

“I heard about that. You almost got my brother killed with those stunts.” She grabbed her bags. “Now… Where is my room, exactly?” Valtor led her down the hall, three doors down.

“This is your room. It even has an en suite bathroom for privacy. Something all bases are equipped with. Privacy is important.” Griffin took a breath.

“Good. I’d hate my brother to get upset.” Valtor chuckled.

“Your brother knows I’d never do anything to harm one of our own.” Griffin gave a smirk at that.

“Who said you’d even be able to lay a hand on me? I’ve taken on Marion, you’re not much different from her. Which leads me to believe I could take you too.” She gave a wink, shutting her new bedroom door to unpack.

And Valtor just stood there. A bit dumbfounded. No else had spoken to him that way before… “Griffin…” He spoke, regaining his thoughts.

“Yes?”

“Don’t take too long… We still need to go over our mission… Wouldn’t want to waste time.”

“Just give me a little time to unpack…” Unpacking never took too long. Just a simple spell and the room would fix itself. Clothes neatly packed away, bed neatly made, and her research at the desk. Just where it should be.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Griffin came out not too much later, finding Valtor waiting near the table. “So, where to?”

“Andros. My mothers liked your plan so much, they want us to be the ones to execute it.” Griffin frowned.

“But that is at least a four person job… We need two on the crown and two on the staff.” Valtor chuckled.

“Oh, we’re well aware. Which is why Lord Darkar and Lady Mandragora will be meeting us there. We discovered a small hidden cave where we can meet and hash out the details. Then we’ll strike.” Griffin gave a smile.

“Sounds like a plan. But be warned. Teredor and Niobe won’t go down without a fight. If they spot us, be prepared for battle.” Griffin warned.

“What powers do they possess? We’d need to know how to deal with them.”

“Niobe is a fairy with powers over water. Hydrokinesis if you will. And Teredor… He’s half-merman and is skilled with a sword. If he gets in the water, he’s faster than most. And his brother, Neptune… He’s just as dangerous.” Valtor hummed.

“Sounds to me that we’ll be more than a match. Mandragora specializes in insect minions and has a… Thing for poison. Darkar is more than strong enough and capable of the most powerful illusions.” Griffin chuckled.

“And you?”

“I have the dark part of the Dragon Fire. I think I can take care of myself, witch of energy.” Griffin snorted.

“So you claim.” She stood. “Just don’t get too cocky. Once you believe yourself to be invincible, the world will prove you wrong.”

Valtor scoffed. “I don’t need warnings from a witch.” He looked at the time. “Let’s go. We need to get our plan in order and put Andros at our mercy.”

Griffin smiled, this time the emotion reaching her eyes, the amber shining. “Lead the way, Partner.” She half-teased.

Valtor rolled his eyes, opening the portal. “To Andros.”


	6. Chapter Six: Andros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I always pictured that Griffin and Valtor would have been a bickering type couple... So... Here's the hint of their relationship.

  1. Andros



 

 

 

 

The portal opened up into an underwater cave, protected by magic to keep it dry and full of air. “So this is where we’re meeting them?” Griffin asked, moving to sit on a rock. “Shouldn’t they be here already?”

“Darkar and Mandragora have their own meaning of time.” Griffin snorted.

“So that explains why no one is taking us seriously… Being punctuality isn’t a priority.” She snarked. Valtor shook his head.

“Punctuality? That’s why you think we’re not being noticed? That and our apparently disappointing plans? That’s what you’ve been saying, right?” Griffin gave a smirk. She could feel his anger spike.

“No. All I’m saying is that a little discipline would go a long way. You want to be considered a viable threat? Discipline. Discipline. Discipline.” She rose, standing on the rock so she was eye level with him. “Let me guess, your mothers let you get away with everything so now you have no discipline?” He flared at that, getting in her space.

“I got where I am today by doing the best, by being the best. I don’t need some uptight wicca wannabe to try putting me down.” Griffin laughed at that.

“Wow… You know, if you were really as all powerful as you claim, your ego wouldn’t be hurt by a ‘wicca wannabe’ and her ideas. But I guess you’re not that all powerful, are you Valtor?” She taunted.

He raised his hand, drawing energy for a blow. She put her own hands up, green energy swirling.

A portal opened up and a witch quickly got in between them. Dark blue hair pulled back into a bun and she was wearing armor similar to an insects. “Hey! There’s no in-fighting! We’re on the same side!” She sent a wave to both Griffin and Valtor, one to calm them down. (And separate them further.)

“My Lady is right… You two need to calm down or you’ll give us away. We wouldn’t want to leave empty handed… Would we?” Darkar crooned, leaning against the entry way.

The witch and wizard glared at one another before deciding to move on. “Perhaps we wouldn’t have started bickering if you two had been on time.” Griffin said, moving toward Darkar.

“Sorry… Business at ShadowHaunt needed me desperately. And Mandragora being my Lady needed to be there for support.”

“Point is, we’re here and we kept you two from killing each other. Now… Griffin, dear, what does your big brain tell us we should do about getting the Staff of Poseidon and the Crown of Andros?” Mandragora purred.

Griffin felt herself truly smile. Finally, her time to shine and Valtor couldn’t screw it up without making himself look bad.

“Okay, first we’ll need to form pairs. Team A will go after the Staff and Team B will go after Crown.” She created a map of the planet, pointing to the two main figures. “Reading up on Andros as part of my Interdimensional Studies class, I know the Staff will be in the Mermaid Kingdom. Here.” She placed one of the main figures in an underwater palace.

“Now… The Staff is usually a display piece only, unless the kingdom is in trouble. So it’s kept close enough to be admired as an exhibit and close enough to be grabbed by the mermaid king.” Griffin explained.

“That would be here.” Valtor scoffed.

“And you’re certain because?”

“Because of this.” Griffin pulled out the Travel Book of Andros. “It’s a tourist attraction and a weapon. Don’t think too hard about it.” She created another image. One of the guards. “Someone needs to pose as one of the royal guards. Make up some story as to why everyone should leave the building. The other will take Staff.”

“Great. Then what? Meet back here?” Valtor asked. Griffin glared up at him.

“Yes. And wait for the others. We came as a team, we leave as a team. No need to abandon each other. Or do you have a better idea?” Darkar chuckled.

“I like this witch, Valtor. Belladonna picked well.” Griffin grinned, smug at the phrase. The blonde wizard shrugged.

“What about the Crown? How do we get that?” Mandragora changed the subject, not wanting another fight to break out. Griffin brought up another image.

“Right now, it’s not being used. Princess Niobe’s father, King Kerdoa, waiting to give it to her betrothed, Prince Teredor. So he’s wearing a less powerful crown. The one we want is hidden away…” Griffin closed her eyes, drawing out the location of the Crown. “There. All we need is for Team B to sneak in as guards, take the Crown, and leave.”

Darkar clapped. “Excellent. The question now… How should we split up?” Griffin hummed.

“I suppose it depends on who’s willing to go undercover as a mermaid. And how swims best.”

“I think Darkar and I should take the Staff. You and Valtor need to learn to work together anyway and considering your new… We’ll keep you above water.” Mandragora winked. Darkar placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I believe she’s right. Good luck you two, please don’t kill each other.” Darkar led Mandragora to the water, a spell changing them to look every bit like a normal mer-couple, his complete with the look of the guard.

Griffin sighed. “Guess that leaves us.” She crossed her arms. “Shall we suit up?” She asked. “Or do you need a moment to brood first?” Valtor rolled his eyes.

“Let’s just get this over with.” He cast a spell over the both of them, their normal clothes becoming the garments of Andros’ royal guard. He turned his attention to creating a portal, bowing a bit. “After you, Boss.” He taunted. She snorted, walking ahead.

“So long as you remember to follow my lead.” She huffed.

\--------------------------------

 

Griffin kept close to the walls, her head up. She had to play the part, had to act the best she’s ever acted. Grace, strength, and attitude. The makings of an Andros guard. No small talk, but no need to be too unfriendly.

‘ _I just hope Valtor is following the plan._ ’ She thought, making sure to keep up appearances. She had to act like she was following a route, and Valtor swore they’d meet at the jewel vault and take the Crown.

‘ _Then again… With his ego the size of Solaria… He may try to leave me here._ ’ She tried not think about that… He wouldn’t leave her. Not with so much riding on this…

An explosion caught her attention as the guards rushed toward the vault. Griffin swore, charging to keep up. ‘ _Please don’t be what I think it is… Please tell me he’s not that stupid._ ’

 

\------------------------------------

 

Of course… Griffin wanted to curse him to Oblivion. Of all the…

Valtor was front and center, challenging and fighting with the guards, meeting them blast for blast. He taunted them, yelled for them to try and stop him. All Griffin could do was try not to kill him herself.

Instead, she took the opportunity of distraction to retrieve the Crown herself. A beautiful piece of jewelry, golden and spiraled, with the water Sapphires of Andros adorning it. The power? It granted the wearer full control of the water and tides of Andros.

Grabbing it, she looked at the guards and back to Valtor. She could help him… But he seemed to be having too much fun on his own. And yet…

She pulled off the helmet and cast a spell of smokescreen, purple and green smoke covering the air. “Come on, Goldilocks, time to go!” Griffin called, grabbing his armored wrist.

“Fine. Let’s go.” He opened the portal back to the cave, watching as she made her dash for it, following closely after.

\-----------------------------------------

 

Griffin seethed when they made it to the cave. And Darkar and Mandragora weren’t there to protect him this time. “What the hell were you thinking?!” She growled, setting the Crown down and making the guard uniform disappear.

“I was thinking your way took too long and wasted precious time. What’s the big deal? We got the Crown. We made a clean getaway. And we made ourselves known as a threat.” Griffin clenched her fists. Yep. She was going to murder him.

“Are you for real right now?! You could have gotten us killed! Are you that egotistical that you had to have them know you?! To know what you are?!” She shook her head.

“I’m sorry. But did we or did we not get the Crown? Did we or did we not survive? You can’t possibly tell me that a big bad witch like you is scared of a few armed guards? Are you?” Valtor taunted.

Griffin glowered at him. “No. I’m not. But I am smart. My plan would have gotten us in and out with no trouble. We want to be a threat, but we don’t want to bring attention to ourselves before we can show the Magix Council why we’re doing this. Or do you want to get arrested before you can do anything meaningful with your life?”

“Meaningful? My power comes from the Dark Dragon’s Fire. I’m already meaningful. No one can stand up to me and match me blast for blast. I was toying with those guards, I could’ve killed them. No survivors. Would you rather I had done that?” he asked.

“You keep going back to how powerful you claim to be.” Griffin got into his space, head height and defiant. “I know at least one fairy who can best you. And one witch.” She sneered. “I’m on this team as a tactician. My plans worked in Cloud Tower, and they work here. You just have to follow them. Or do you not care for simple instruction?”

He shoved her at that, pushing her back. Griffin barely moved, but her anger ignited, amber eyes full of determination. If it was a fight he wanted, it’d be a fight he’d get. She sent a blast of energy toward his feet, getting him to stumble back.

Valtor powered up, about to send a return blast when she teleported behind him, blasting him again. He blasted back, getting more and more frustrated each time he missed and she time she teleported.

“What’s the matter? Can’t keep up?” She teased, sending another blast, this time hitting him square in the chest. He fell into the water, coming up quickly, spluttering for air. She paused, arms and hands poised in case he tried another attack.

“Fine. Fine… I give.” He took another breath, pulling himself to shore. This time, he seemed tired. She let her guard down, going to help him up, when he pulled her in. She spluttered herself, coming back to the shore. “Payback. It’s a bitch, right?” He chuckled, helping her out.

She glared, her dark purple hair even darker when wet, her eyes unfocused because she’d lost her glasses. “You owe me glasses. Or a seeing-eye dog.” She deadpanned, sitting down. “Do we have any towels?”

“Not this time. I could air dry us, but I have a feeling you’d hate that more than you hate being wet.” She sighed.

“Might as well… And my glasses?”

“I’ll get them.” A splash and another resurface. She felt the item placed in her hand as she put them back on.

“Thanks.”

“Welcome.” Valtor laid on the cave floor. “So… that happened.” Griffin chuckled.

“If you weren’t so gung-ho on doing things your way… We could have avoided this.” She laid back, hoping the cave rock helped dry her.

“I know. I just… Discipline, structure… It’s so ingrained in me that I want to scream… So on these missions, when I think I can get away with it… I decide to be impulsive… To live a little dangerously. Spontaneously.” Griffin sighed.

“I get that… But I’ve always had to have a schedule… A checklist. Things had to be done right or it wouldn’t be done.” Valtor smiled, raising up.

“How about this… Since we’re partners and we’re going to be stuck with each other for the foreseeable future… I teach you to lighten up a bit… And you can teach me how you managed to get me in the water.” Griffin laughed, raising up and extending her hand.

“Deal.”

A splash on shore let them know they were no longer alone. “Do we want to know why the two of you are soaked to the bone?” Darkar asked.

Griffin and Valtor shook their heads.

“Probably not.”

“No.” Mandragora looked to Darkar.

“Works for me. Let’s just get the artifacts to the Ancestral Witches… And we go back to our home bases… And you guys can continue whatever the hell it was we just walked in on.” Mandragora opened the portal, handing the Staff to Darkar.

“Sounds like a plan.” Valtor did another bow. “Ladies first.” Mandragora chuckled.

“If you say so.”

Griffin rolled her eyes, grabbing the Crown and her bag, walking to the portal. Darkar looked to Valtor.

“Sure you’re okay?”

“Let’s just turn everything in… It’s been a long day…”


	7. Chapter Seven: Away We Go

  1. Away We Go



 

 

 

 

Griffin growled, dodging the swing of the sword, bringing her own up as protection. “Why are we even doing this?” She asked, moving forward, her body weight being thrown into the swing to push her attacker back.

Valtor chuckled, being careful to dodge her blade. “You never know when we’ll be in a situation in which our magic doesn’t work. Best to be prepared.” He lunged forward, going for her leg.

She moved, countering him and placing her blade near his jaw. “Still feels ridiculous. And with real swords? We could kill each other.”

“I thought we were passed that… Or did our trip to the Bog World of Maus change that?” He teased, moving out of her reach. He countered her counter attack, causing her to lose her sword. Amber eyes sparkled. A sign she wasn’t finished.

She ducked his slice, grabbing her sword and swiping at his feet. “Why would I be angry about that? You only set fire to the huts and created a massive domino effect of destruction despite my warnings.” Ah… Yes. She was still angry.

“I got us out of the guards’ reach.” He defended, trying fast to block her next swing to his head.

“Yes… But at the cost of the Gem of Jaaas. And alerting the authorities to us. Oh… And let’s not forget you almost bled-out on me. That was great.” She snarled. His sword came down to her knees, making her have to jump to dodge. Valtor gave a smirk.

“Saying you were worried I’d died? That’s sweet.” She rolled her eyes, moving quickly to get her sword in face.

“No. I just didn’t want to have to train a new partner… Or explain to the Teachers that their son died from his own arrogance and stupidity.” She snarked. He laughed at that, moving her sword and finally getting her to lose her sword.

“If you say so, my dear Griffin.” He winked. She sighed.

“So you won that round. Congratulations, you’re better with swords than I am. But I’m still better with magic.” She gave a smile, moving to set her sword on the bench, grabbing her water bottle.

“I’m good at many things... You just don’t trust me to show you that yet.” She chuckled.

“If you say so.” She tossed a water bottle at him, snickering when he fumbled a bit. “Catch isn’t one of your talents.” He gave her a look.

“I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Are you ever?” He rolled his eyes, taking a drink.

“Everything’s an argument with you.” He sat down. “What is it about me that makes you so combative?” Griffin crossed her arms.

“I’m not combative. I just like to keep you aware that sometimes you’re way isn’t the right way. And that you’re not above failure. I’m just trying to keep you honest.” She shrugged. He turned to her.

“Honest, huh? Funny coming from a witch.” She gave a wry smile.

“Not all witches are liars. The best tell the truth, even if it’s so outlandish no one will believe.” She stood, stretching. “So are we going for another round or-”

A bell rang, a soft tingling. “Sounds like we have new orders.” Griffin sighed.

“We never get to rest…” He grinned to her.

“You could rest… If you’d stop worrying so much about that research of yours… You’ve been it at it every free moment you have.” She shrugged, pulling her down to fix back into its ponytail.

“I’m doing this for my research. To better the magical dimensions. I can’t lose sight of that.” She grabbed her bag. “Come on… If we have a mission, we need get started.”

He grabbed his own bag. “If you say so…”

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

A letter laid on the table, the seal of the Three on it. Valtor picked it up, opening it. “What does it say?” Griffin asked, standing on her tiptoes to try and read over his shoulder.

“We’re headed for Callisto. Apparently their museum holds a mask of great importance. The Mask of Iris.” Griffin frowned.

“I thought that was stored on Solaria?” Valtor shrugged, setting the letter back down.

“Apparently it’s been moved to Callisto.” He turned to her. “So tell me, Griffin, what do you know about Callisto and how we can grab our mask?” She feigned surprise, placing her hand over her heart.

“Did I just hear you ask me for my own advice? For a plan?” She fake gasped. “I’m in shock. I thought you were so all-powerful and-”

“I get it Griffin. Please just… What do you know? How do you want to play this?” Blue eyes searched amber. “Well?”

“We have two options of how to act when we get there. Option one requires more Coven members to pose as students on a holiday.” Valtor shook his head.

“No dice on that one. Letter states that it’s a two person job.” Griffin sighed.

“In that case…” She changed her demeanor, placing a hand on his and giving a squeeze. “Darling… Don’t you think it’s time we had our honeymoon?” She purred. Valtor gave her a look. She rolled her eyes. “It’s a tourist trap of a planet. This gives us limited options and since group vacation is out, honeymoon has to be in.”

“We can’t be two professionals there on a working vacation?” Valtor asked. Griffin sighed.

“Not unless you want to arouse suspicion.” She groaned. “Look, I don’t want to be fake married to you anymore than you want to be fake married to me. But if we want to get into Callisto without making a scene or gaining interest, we need to be a couple pretending to enjoy themselves.” Valtor sighed.

“Fine. Then what we will do? Hmm?” She grinned.

“We set up base in a hotel room. Then we do the touristy thing. Take a tour of the museum, case it. Keep an eye on what sort of security they have and how well guarded the mask actually is.” She stood. “Then we exploit any and all weaknesses we discover, snatch the mask, and we come home.”

Valtor nodded. “Okay. This time, I promise to play along with your plan. I will not interfere or try to overrule you.” Griffin shook her head, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He could feel her warmth and see the mirth in her eyes. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep Valtor. It’s unbecoming of my… Future fake husband.” She teased, heading for her room. “Don’t forget an illusion spell, our faces are a little more well-known than they need to be. We have to keep hidden.” She reminded, pausing outside of her room.

“Yes, Dear. Whatever you say.” He teased back, heading for his own room. This would be an adventure in and of itself…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a good 'fake relationship' trope?


	8. Chapter Eight: Mr. and Mrs. Hammond

  1. Mr. and Mrs. Hammond



 

 

 

 

When she finished packing, she made her way out of the room wearing jeans and plain t-shirt. Valtor was waiting, his illusion already in place. Long dirty blonde hair had become short and black, blue-grey eyes green. He was wearing a ridiculous bright red shirt and jeans.

“Seriously? What’s with the outfit?” Griffin asked, gesturing as if it had offended her. Valtor snorted.

“We’re going on vacation, Darling. Shouldn’t we look like it?” He stood, walking to her. “You haven’t changed your look. Wasn’t a disguise your idea?” Griffin sighed.

“Whatever.” She cast a spell softly, light coming around her. Long purple locks became short and blonde, amber eyes became dark brown. “Satisfied?” She glowered. He gave a fake sigh.

“You look better as a purple.” She rolled her eyes.

“Come on. We need to get going. I already have our aliases are in place, we just need to show up to our hotel.” Griffin grabbed her bag. “Let’s go.”

Valtor chuckled, opening the portal and grabbing his own bag. “Lead the way, My Love.”

\-----------------------------

 

Callisto was a beautiful world. Bright blue skies, the sun shining with all its might. Palm trees and beaches, the ocean air. And all the tourists.

“We’re staying out this way…” Griffin called, leading him toward a hotel with open archways. A line was formed, and wanted posters were scattered.

“You weren’t kidding about the Magix Council looking for us already…” Valtor whispered to her. She gave him a look.

“I don’t joke about serious matters. And that,” she gestured to their wanted poster, “is why you need to keep to my lead this time.” He nodded, placing an arm around her shoulder.

“Anything you want, Love.” She wanted to roll her eyes, but she fought the instinct, instead leaning into him.

“Let’s just get ourselves checked in and we can start our exploration of this wonderful world.” She was laying it on thick, she knew, but there was always someone listening in… Always.

They got to the counter and kept themselves attached at the hip, his hands on her shoulders. “Hey… We’re the Hammond’s… You have our reservation?” Griffin asked, pitching her voice a bit.

The clerk, an older woman, smiled. “We do. Room 323.” She handed them both keys. “You two lovebirds enjoy your stay.” Valtor gave a laugh.

“I hope so. I had really do some sweet talking to get this one to go away for our honeymoon. She wanted to wait, always worried about work.” Griffin shot him a look.

“He pulled this trip out of his hat, it seemed.” He winced. “Sorry dear, didn’t mean to step on you.” She gave a smirk, taking their keys and grabbing her bag. “Shall we get settled?”

Valtor gave her a smile. “Let’s go.”

\-------------------

 

“Just so you know, I want a divorce.” Valtor said as soon as their room door closed. Griffin chuckled.

“You’ll get your divorce. Just don’t expect alimony or child support.” She snarked, setting her bag down.

Valtor looked around the room. Ocean view from the window, painted walls with seashells around. A kitchenette and door to the bathroom… A couch and tv… and one bed. “One bed?”

“We’re supposed to be on a honeymoon. It’d look strange if I requested a room with two beds, now wouldn’t it?” Griffin looked toward him. “Don’t worry… We won’t be sharing. You can take the bed. I’m good with the couch.” She began to unpack her Callisto guide books and maps.

“I’ll take the couch… It wouldn’t be right if you did…” Valtor said, beginning to unpack his own bags.

“No. I’ll take the couch. I’m used to sleeping on the one in the library.” That made Valtor pause.

“So that’s why I can’t wake you up of a morning for breakfast. You’re not even in your room.” He snorted. “Great. Nice to know.” Griffin shrugged.

“I have work I have to do.”

“You know you can work yourself to death… Right? That’s something that can happen. I’m pretty sure it’s what killed your father.” Valtor argued. Griffin snorted.

“Actually, he died of a heart attack. But thanks for the concern. It’s unnecessary though.” She wrote a number down, going to the phone. “I’m going to go ahead and check on tour times at the museum.” She handed him a book. “This should have a map of the museum. Well… The layout. See what weaknesses you can see here and we’ll memorize them while on the tour.” Valtor gave a look.

“You have a book that has the layout of the museum?” He asked, confusion in his voice. “How does one get such a book?” She groaned.

“Seriously? Look… You’d be surprised at the books you can find if you have a fake architectural design degree.” Valtor titled his head.

“Run that by me again… You have a forged degree in architectural design? What else do you have forged degrees in? Why do you need them? How did you get them?” Griffin laughed.

“Honestly…? It’s for the best you don’t think too hard on it. All you need to know is that I do what I have to for our missions.” She stretched. “Now, get to looking while I get to checking.”

Valtor rolled his eyes. “As you wish.” He grabbed the book, studying the designs. “You know… The Castle of Domino is in this… Could be useful…”

“Not now.” Griffin growled, grabbing the phone. “Do your job.”

“Yes, Dear.”

\-----------------------------

 

They walked in, hand-in-hand, playing up the tourist couple. She leaned into him, grinning and whispering about an artifact or painting every once in a while.

Things seemed to be going well, until Griffin noticed a familiar face. A fairy with light brown hair pulled back into a half bun. A burgundy dress adorning her. She was walking the museum with someone else, as if looking for someone. “Keep attention away from us.” Griffin murmured to Valtor.

He tilted his head, concerned. “Why? Those girls’ friends of yours?”

“No. But I do know one of them. And if she’s here… It means she’s going to try and stop us, probably.” Griffin leaned into him, playing up the part. “Which means, we keep a low profile. Please.”

“As you wish.” He whispered back to her, kissing the top of her head. All to play the part, to seem a doting husband.

Griffin just thanked her luck that there were no incidents other than just seeing the fairies… Or at least… She had been thankful.

She was looking at the Mask of Iris. Golden, trimmed with feathers and gems. Truly beautiful. “It’s a marvel, huh?” The brown haired fairy spoke, coming up beside Griffin. She paused, taking a breath.

“Yes it is. I was so excited to see it… I thought Solaria had it.” Griffin spoke, her voice pitched. No need to let the fairy know who she was.

“It was. But Queen Diana thought it would be a good piece to share.” The fairy grinned. “So. Are you on vacation?”

“Honeymoon.” She gestured to where Valtor was discreetly studying the cameras, pretending to admire an artwork by some Solarian artist. “My husband… I just love saying that… He’s a sucker for Solarian artwork.” She lied. The fairy grinned.

“I wish I could be on vacation. I’ve been asked to help as security.” Griffin frowned. Great.

“I’m sorry, dear… Why would they ask you? If you don’t mind my asking.” The fairy shrugged.

“I’m friends with the King’s nephew… Saladin. He’s supposed to be here somewhere…” Griffin gave a forced smile.

“I wish you luck.” She made her way over to Valtor, wrapping an arm around him. “This could be trouble.” She whispered. “I’ll explain later, back at the hotel room.” She kissed his cheek.

Valtor gave a smile, holding her tight. “I’m sure it’ll all work out.” He looked toward the fairy. “Who is she anyway?”

“Her name is Faragonda… And she’s been a pain in my ass since freshman year.” Griffin murmured.

“Wonderful…” He gave a fake smile and wave, heading back into the group.

\------------------------

 

“If only you weren’t so arrogant….” Griffin swore. They’d made it back to their hotel room, and she was already seething.

“I can see how you think it’s my fault… But wouldn’t you at least consider the possibility that the nephew of King Zalta just wanted his fairy friends to show up as a precaution, not against us but anyone who would show up?” Valtor tried. Griffin gave a look.

“No. Because I know Saladin. He’s like you, prideful and arrogant. He would have only brought in Faragonda if he had to.” She groaned. “Which means I need a new plan. Especially if we end up having to go up against them.”

“What are their powers? Perhaps we can neutralize them…” Griffin thought for a moment.

“Saladin is a wizard and his powers are mostly illusion and dragon based. Faragonda is my counterpart. She’s an energy fairy, much like I’m an energy witch.” Griffin gave a grin. “Actually… We may not need to face them after all if we separate.” Valtor frowned.

“I’m not following…”

“You don’t have to… Not yet…” Griffin moved quickly to her papers, writing quickly, muttering to herself. Her eyes had lit up, the plan coming into formation. She chuckled, creating an image.

“Okay… Faragonda is a strong fairy, but she’s naïve and her willingness to do anything asked of her or to help someone else is… It’s great, but it can be manipulated. Just as Saladin’s arrogance can be manipulated.” She looked to Valtor. “How do you feel about facing off against a fellow wizard?”

Valtor frowned. “I thought we were supposed to lay low? Wouldn’t starting a fight defeat the purpose?”

“Perhaps… But it’ll buy me time. I’m faster with teleporting than you are, and I know that I can take them both, but I’ll drain faster than you will. Besides, they’ve fought me before and know some of my strategies. You, on the other hand, are a brand new challenge. All you need to do is cause enough chaos to get their attention. Faragonda and Saladin will be so distracted with you, that I can grab the mask and make a getaway.”

Valtor hummed. “Sounds like a plan… If it doesn’t end up backfiring.” Griffin stood, walking over to him.

“I thought you were big and bad… That you can take any challenger. Don’t make a liar out of yourself.” She teased. He sighed.

“Fine. Tomorrow, we’ll start our course of action. For now,” he stretched, “we should rest.” He made his way to the couch.

“HEY! I said I’d take the couch!” Valtor snorted, laying back.

“You say a lot of things I ignore. Now, you take the bed, I’ll take the couch, and we’ll begin our mission tomorrow.” Griffin sighed.

“Fine. Only because I don’t feel like arguing with you right now.”

“Well we are on our honeymoon. I’m sure it’s bad luck to argue right now.” He teased, grabbing a blanket. She rolled her eyes.

“Idiot.”


	9. Chapter Nine: Partners

  1. Partners



 

 

 

 

Griffin looked Valtor over. “You sure you have this down? Do we need to go back over the plan?” Griffin asked. Valtor chuckled.

“Griffin. I’ve got it. I, as Mr. Emil Hammond, will make a little mischief until Saladin shows up with Faragonda. When you give the signal, we leave.” He stretched. “I know what to do.” Griffin sighed.

“You say that… But sometimes… Your impulsive streak overrules what you’re supposed to know.”

“I’ve got it. Don’t worry.” He looked at the time. “Come on… We need to get started. We don’t want make the Teachers wait too long.” Griffin nodded.

“Good luck.”

“You too.”

\---------------------------------

 

Griffin slipped into the museum, her invisibility spell keeping her cloaked. She’d made sure to head in while the guards were on break, keeping as quiet as she could.

The Mask was in reach and it didn’t take long for her to find an opportunity to grab it and shove it into her bag. An illusion spell gave the appearance of the Mask still being in the museum.

‘ _Good… now I just need to get to Valtor and get out._ ’ She thought, teleporting out of the building.

The crowds were running, stray blasts hitting the pavement. Griffin gave a sigh. At least that part was going to plan.

She looked up at the sky, watching as Valtor, in his disguise, fought with Saladin and Faragonda. She wanted to grin and join in, face off against the little twerp and her boy toy… But there were more important things to worry about…

Griffin closed her eyes, feeling her power surge to the surface. The incantation came out of her mouth, a smokescreen covering the area. Valtor came down as the confusion. “Ready to go?” She asked, extending a hand.

“Let’s go home.”

 

\------------------------------------

She kept her head down and hands to her front as Valtor turned over the Mask to the Ancestral Witches. “Good work… With the Mask of Iris, the truth will be revealed to all who wear it. In the upcoming days, we’ll need this to see who our true allies are.” Belladonna spoke.

“We are hearing rumors though, that the Magix Council is already trying to create an opposing force.” Lysslis walked over, her hand going to Griffin’s chin and lifting her head to hers. Yellow eyes on amber. “Dear child, I believe you may have met some of their forces… You could be an asset in helping us… Eliminate them as threats?”

Griffin gave a quick nod. “Yes, Mistress. I’ll get power profiles on them. And I could come up with battle strategies in case we do end up fighting with them. I already had a few ideas from Callisto when Saladin and Faragonda tried to step in…”

Tharma chuckled. “Oh we heard about that. You managed to keep Valtor from going off script for once.” Valtor shrunk a bit at that.

“I’m good at what I do, Mother Tharma. You know that.”

“You’re also impulsive.” Belladonna reminded him. She shook her head, turning to Griffin. “You work on those profiles and strategies. We’ll even take you and Valtor off rotation for the week so you won’t be preoccupied.”

Griffin gave a slight bow. “Yes Mistress Belladonna. Thank you.” Belladonna gave a smirk.

“Good. Dismissed.” She clapped her hands, teleporting Griffin and Valtor into the hallway of Castle Obsidian.

“So… That went better than expected.” Griffin let out the breath she’d been holding. “They… They liked my plans.” Valtor placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You’re a brilliant witch, Griffin… A bit stuck in the mud and uptight… But brilliant.” Griffin gave a smile.

“Thanks. And for an arrogant and impulsive wizard… You are good at what you do.” She placed a hand on his. “Now… I really should get to-”

“Little Sister! Valtor! It’s been weeks since I’ve seen you!” Salvador walked up to them, placing an arm around both of them. “How’s it been? You haven’t tried to drown each other again have you?” He teased.

Valtor laughed. “No. But we did honeymoon in Callisto.” Griffin snorted.

“It was faked. We had to steal the Mask of Iris. Nothing more, nothing less.” She corrected. Salvador laughed.

“Good. Because if you ever got married and didn’t tell Mom…. Oh you’d be in for it.” Griffin smirked.

“And what about you? Don’t tell me you don’t think she’d be pissed if you tried to elope with Aro.” Salvador shrugged.

“I don’t know about that one.” Valtor smiled.

“Come on… Surely you two can’t still be on the rocks… You work so well together. Your magic blends seamlessly… Like your soulmates.” Griffin raised an eyebrow at that.

“You believe in soulmates?” Valtor shrugged.

“Why not? In a magical dimension where nearly everything is possible… Why not believe in soulmates?” He looked at Griffin. “Don’t tell me… My fair partner is cynical about love?” Salvaodr laughed.

“Oh, she is. Griffin is love-aphobic. I’m pretty sure the idea of being in love scares her because it means relying on someone other than herself.” Griffin rolled her eyes, grabbing her bag.

“I don’t have to listen to this. Just because I’m not some fairy who swoons and sighs over every man or woman I meet doesn’t mean-” Valtor stopped her there.

“Bisexual? Now that’s not something I would’ve guessed looking at you.” Griffin shot him a look.

“Not quite. I’ve just met a few women who I do find lovely.” Her face flushed a bit. “However I’ve always been more drawn to men, not that it’s anyone’s business but mine.” Salvador wrapped his arms around her.

“Oh little Sister. Don’t worry, you’ll find someone to sweep you off your feet.” She groaned.

“I hope not… I have too much work to do.” Valtor snorted.

“Forget the assignment for one night. I say we find Aro and the four of us go eat dinner in the Dining Hall. We talk about our missions, our mishaps… And we relax. One night.” Griffin sighed.

“Fine. One night.” Salvador cheered.

“That’s the spirit!” He grabbed the phone from the wall. “I’m going to get a hold of Aro. He’ll love this.” Griffin rolled her eyes.

“If you say so.”

\-------------------------------

 

The dining hall was spacious and everything smelled divine. Dishes from different realms were spread out. Several Coven members were already dining; the more notable diners were the Wizards of the Black Circle and the former fairy, Kalshara and her brother.

Griffin grabbed a meal from Rancor, along with Salvador. She kept quiet, listening to him and his boyfriend chat with Valtor, catching up from missions past.

“Is it true that you two tried to kill each other?” Aro asked, inquisitive brown eyes going from Valtor to Griffin. The purple haired witch gave a sheepish smile.

“I didn’t try to kill him… I just… Wanted him to realize how arrogant he was being.” She shrugged, going to sit at the nearest table.

“And I was just letting her know that I wasn’t exactly arrogant, just confident.” He took a sip from the drink he’d took.

Aro chuckled, smoothing a hand through his curly black hair. “And she could take you on? Now that’s impressive.”

Griffin smiled. “I figured if I could handle Princess Marion, I could handle him.” Salvador raised his glass.

“Here, here.” He looked up, swearing. “Well Valtor, it seems your groupie has shown up with her witch pack.” Salvador teased. Griffin’s eyes widened, amusement dancing in the light.

“Groupie?” Aro laughed, Valtor tried to make himself a bit smaller, hidden in the group.

“Yeah… Fiona Liamae. A real flame witch. She’s powerful, beautiful, and has somehow convinced herself that she and Valtor belong together.” Aro snickered. Valtor groaned.

“She’s a great witch. I’ll give her that… But I don’t want someone who’ll just agree with me on everything or someone who I can boss around. That’s not what I want for myself. I want…” He paused, giving a slight look to Griffin. “I want someone I can argue with, someone who’s not afraid to call me out when I’m wrong.”

Salvador gave a knowing smile. “Of course you do. But Fiona still thinks she has a chance.” He gestured to the green haired witch and her friends.

Griffin chuckled. “She seems like some of the love-sick pixies I’ve met. You can cure them… Just… Show them you’re not interested. Of course, if you want to spare feelings… Explain what you’re looking for, and that she’s not that.”

Valtor smiled. “For some reason, I doubt that would work. I may have already tried that.” Aro laughed.

“Yeah… It didn’t go well.” He looked at Griffin. “And you should probably stay away from her too, Griffin… She’s been pissed since she heard you were partnered with Valtor instead of her.” Salvador scoffed.

“Of course my sister was paired with Valtor. She’s a brilliant and powerful witch. Fiona… She’s not.” He shrugged. “Them’s the facts.” Griffin rolled her eyes.

“Look. I’m not involved in any of this. I’m just where I’m told I have to be.” Valtor placed a hand on his chest.

“And after that romantic getaway we spent together? I’m hurt.” He teased. She playfully sent a spark of energy his way.

“I’m about to vote we never speak of Callisto again.”

“Aww… This mean we are getting the divorce?”

“We were never married.”

“According to you. But to the world of Callisto, we’re lovers.”

“No. Emil and Lena Hammond are.” She shook her head. Aro and Salvador shared a look, snickering.

“And just what the hell are you two laughing at?”

“Nothing. Nothing.” They laughed harder. Griffin glared at Valtor.

“That? That is your fault.” He held his hands up.

“So they’re laughing… It’s good to laugh. I even see you have the hint of a smile.” He tapped her cheek, playful, light. She did try to fight a laugh at that. The ridiculousness of it all.

“Losers. I’m surrounded by losers.” She chuckled.

 


	10. Chapter Ten: The Company of Light

  1. The Company of Light



 

 

 

 

The shadow creature struck at her, again and again. Griffin kept her shield up, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. It shrieked, going straight into the ground. She jumped, going into the air, watching as it came back up to strike.

Griffin cast her spell, energy orbs surrounding her and blasting down at the creature until it dissolved. “Good work… You managed to shave 3 minutes off your normal time.” Darkar clapped.

The room went back to normal, a gym designed for the members to practice their magic without creating a fuss. The protective shielding went down, revealing other members in the stands, waiting their turns.

Darkar was at the helm, allowing them to practice with his ShadowHaunt monsters. Griffin gave a smile, getting away from the center. “Thanks… I think Kerborg is getting a workout of his own though.” She gestured to the shadow creature now resting in the rafters, its being moving quickly, panting.

“Perhaps a break would be good…” He looked to the others. “Any objections?” Fiona was in the front row, pouting.

“A few. But I guess if Griffin really wore him out.” She looked to Griffin, almost accusatory. “Not that she needs the practice. She acts like she _has_ to have the highest marks.” Fiona twisted a piece of her hair. “Of course… If she wants to keep up with Valtor, she’d have to have the highest marks. Or be replaced.”

Griffin snorted. “If you’d rather switch partners, be my guest. Just remember to take it up with the Mistresses. Otherwise, if you have any issues with me, please, we can settle it like true witches.” She stood tall, defiant. Griffin was not going to let some witch intimidate her.

Fiona glared, her hands firing up. “If you insist.” Darkar got between them.

“Ladies. Need I remind you both that in-fighting isn’t allowed? Now… If you wish to spar later, we can set that up.” Griffin gave a shrug.

“Honestly there’s no problem, Darkar. I’m not the one who has a point to prove. I’ve already proven my worth, three times over.” She grinned to Fiona. “After all, I’m the one who set up defense strategies and power based profiles on the so-called Company of Light. I’m the one proving the theory on the Balance of Power.”

Fiona seethed. “You don’t get it, do you? No one cares about the Balance. We care about our fair share. And as for the Company of Light? We could’ve learned about them ourselves, without any help.”

“True. But that would be fighting harder, not smarter. And we’d be down at least fifteen members.” She gave a wink. “You included perhaps.” Darkar sighed.

“Ladies… Come on… Let’s just agree we all have our merits. For the sake of our Coven.” Griffin rolled her eyes, about to speak, when the door to the gym opened up.

Some of the witches began giggling, the wizards rolling their eyes. Valtor walked in, looking around. “Griffin. Glad I found you. Acheron sent a distress call from Eraklyon. Apparently a few members of the Company found him.”

Griffin gave a quick sigh of relief. “Let’s go.”

They walked out, Valtor leading Griffin to where he was opening a portal. “So… Do I want to know what I walked in on….? Or…”

“Save it.” Griffin pulled her hair back into a ponytail. “So… We’re not the only backup he called in… Are we?”

“No. The Wizards of the Black Circle will be joining us. If they’re not there already.” Griffin gave a smile, walking through.

“Good. I’d hate for it to be unfair… Against us that is…” She teased.

\-------------------------

 

Eraklyon was normally a beautiful realm, one to behold. But Griffin could feel the change as soon as she and Valtor had arrived.

The dragons of the realm had been released, fierce warriors at their helm, battling creatures that hadn’t been seen in years. Creatures from nightmares past.

“Seems Acheron has unleashed his friends.” Griffin deadpanned. Valtor huffed.

“And it seems we’re late to the party.” He gestured to the fight that was ensuing on the ground.

A wizard with long black hair and the garb of a nobleman was fighting Acheron spell for spell, his grin belying the pain he had to be in from Acheron’s increasingly devastating moves. “Seems like Acheron has found a friend in Saladin.” Griffin shook her head.

“And them?” Valtor gestured outward. Orgon, the red-headed leader of the Wizards was facing off against a different red head, no spells, just swords.

Gantlos was exchanging sonic blasts with a dark haired fairy. Her enchantix powers were invoked, her dark hair in spiral braids and purple shirt and skirt. Wings large, tipped with little tambourines.

Anagon was whipping up a windstorm, trying to rid a swordsman of his broadsword. The man was having none of it, throwing his sword to the ground, creating a sonic wave strong enough to nearly stop Anagon in his tracks.

Duman had his hands full, facing off against a young man wearing a golden suit and a crown. The younger man was going full force with his sword, not allowing Duman to have an inch.

“Matlin, Oritel, and Erendor I know… I’m not sure about Anagon’s opponent though…” Griffin admitted. Valtor nodded.

“I say we join the fray.” Griffin began to tap into her power, when a voice came from behind them both.

“You know, Griffin, I’d heard rumors you’d joined them… But I’d hoped you were smarter than that.” A familiar voice chastised. Griffin snorted, turning to face two other fairies. Both were in their enchantix forms, one a brunette, the other a red head.

Valtor paused, looking at the red head as if he knew her. And the red head looked as if she’d seen a ghost. ‘ _So they are connected. Their dragons recognize each other. Interesting._ ’ Griffin thought, turning her attention to the brunette.

“Sorry Faragonda, but I’m here to make history. It’s time to change the way the stories get told.” She looked to Marion and smirked. “What’s the matter, Princess? Do you not recognize the Dark Dragon? Or does your Dragon Flame still think it’s alone in the world?” She taunted.

Valtor chuckled, finding his center with Griffin. He gave a bow. “Ladies. Lovely to meet you both. I do hate it has to be under these circumstances though.” He winked to Griffin. A signal.

They clasped hands, something they knew channeled their powers together, to each other. Griffin felt the negative energy surge through her, a power boost she normally wouldn’t have. Their blasts combined, sending both fairies into the air. “Think can handle Marion alone?” Griffin asked, letting him go.

“I got her. You take Faragonda.” Griffin nodded, watching take off after the red-haired fairy while she stood ground.

As predicted, Faragonda flew at her, hands throwing blast after blast. Griffin laughed, dodging them, sending a few out herself. “Letting your emotions still get the better of you, Faragonda?” She teased.

The fairy glared, wings fluttering faster in anger. “Griffin, you have no idea what you’re doing. You’re smarter than this.” Griffin glared.

“I know what I’m doing, Pixie. I’m going to change how witches and wizards are perceived. I’m going to change how dark magic is viewed.” She stood straighter, planting her feet more firmly.

“I’m going to make sure we get the respect we deserve. People forget how important dark magic is to the Balance. And I will not let it continue.” Faragonda landed, hands up.

“I don’t want to fight you, Griffin. Look… This is something we call clear up with the Council. Okay? But this…? This is wrong. This is going to get people killed, Griffin.” Griffin shook her head.

“Of course… You have to act like you know what’s really going on. Point is… You don’t. You just believe whatever the Council says.” Griffin felt the energy swirling inside her again, sending a large blast to Faragonda.

The fairy tried to fly away, but her wings still got caught up in the blast. She screeched, turning back to Griffin and firing another blast.

Griffin couldn’t get out of the way on time, the blast causing her to hit a nearby tree. She winced, getting back up. She glared, teleporting fast and quick behind the fairy, getting a good blast in.

Faragonda threw up her shield, taking to the skies. “That trick won’t work this time… I’m prepared.” Faragonda growled out. Griffin chuckled.

“If you say so.” She smirked, watching as Faragonda got higher. “But I’d watch where I’m flying if I were you.” She taunted. The fairy crossed her arms, confused. At least… Until one of the Acheron’s creatures grabbed her, holding fast.

She struggled, wings fluttering fast to try and get away. But it held tighter and tighter, a dark aura surrounding it, draining her energy. She began to shift back, her human form becoming limp.

The creature let her go. Griffin sighed, casting a spell to bring Faragonda safely down from the sky. She didn’t want the fairy to die. Not like that. She walked over to Faragonda, shaking her head.

“You should’ve listened to me.” She looked into the sky, grinning as the Royal Guard of Eraklyon began to wear down, the dragons and riders exhausted, unlike the nightmare creatures, feeding off the fear and anger in the air.

Griffin shifted her attention, deciding to help out Anagon. He was having the most trouble, the swordsman more than a match.

“Need a hand?” She teased. The wizard smile.

“From a beautiful witch? Always.” He looked to the swordsman. “You’ve had it now, Hagen. We’ve got a real witch on our team.” He twirled his hands, creating a whirlwind to trap the man’s hands.

Griffin smirked, casting a spell. The shadows came together, pulling at the man, Hagen, bringing him down and holding him there. He struggled, hands gripping tight to his sword. Oritel came rushing over, his own sword in hand.

“You leave him alone, Griffin! This isn’t your fight!” She snorted.

“As long as you consider dark magic users second rate, it will always be my fight.” She snarled, blasting him back into Ogron’s arms. The red-haired wizard smirked, grabbing tight to the Prince of Domino, draining him.

Acheron jumped into the center, making his voice loud enough to the Coven members to hear. “I’ve got what we need! Retreat!” He yelled out.

Griffin gave a shrug. “Guess we’ll be seeing you, your Highness.” She gave a false bow to Oritel, heading for the portal, Valtor in behind her….

\-------------------------

 

“So, did you enjoy your first scuffle with Marion?” Griffin teased. She was on the couch in their ‘living room’, looking from the top of her book. Valtor sat beside her, wincing a bit.

“I admit… She got in a few good blasts… I’m about as sore as the time you tried to drown me on Andros.” Griffin rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t try to drown you. I just wanted you to not be so damn arrogant.” She sat up. “But seriously… How did it go?”

“I think she got the hint… That I’m every bit as strong as she is…” He grinned. “And thanks to my partner, I’m learning more of how to throw that strength around. Your teleportation trick is useful. As is your, wear them down, technique.” Griffin smiled.

“Glad it’s working for you.” She gestured to his wrist, how it was bandaged. “She burn you?” He gave a sheepish smile.

“She got a lucky shot…” She snorted.

“If that’s what you want to call it.” She relaxed a bit, resettling. “What was Acheron doing there anyway? Testing the dragons?”

“More like…” Valtor paused, considering his words. “I told you he’s working on that book… The one he uses to control the nightmare monsters and monsters of old?” Griffin nodded.

“Right. He’s calling it the Legendarium or something… Right?”

“Right. Well… He needed to know about Eraklyon and its monsters. Specifically it’s legends… He wants to use them to remind Eraklyon that it wasn’t always such a prideful fortress.” Griffin nodded.

“Sounds like it worked then. We showed them. Or at least, we let the Company of Light and the people of Eraklyon know that we can be a true threat if we so desired.” Valtor smiled.

“Exactly.” He looked to her book. “Researching? After everything else that happened today?” She frowned.

“Yes… What? You don’t approve?” She shook her head. “Which it’s fine if you don’t. But I remember why I’m here. What I need to do.” Valtor placed a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s admirable that you stay true to the mission. It is… But not at the cost of your health. As your partner… I’m asking you to take a break tonight. Sleep. Eight hours. Minimal. And actually eat breakfast tomorrow. Gain your strength back. I promise the research will be there tomorrow for you.”

Griffin paused, considering her options. “Fine. On one condition… That hot chocolate you made about a week ago… I admit… It was good. Please make more?” She gave a smile. He chuckled, raising up.

“That I can do. For your health. Don’t need you passing out on me if we end up traveling tomorrow.” She chuckled.

“I think you’re the one who needs to worry about that… Or do I dare bring up the realm of Isis?” Valtor cringed.

“Nope. We swore to never speak of that again.” She laughed.

“As you wish, Valtor. Though I don’t remember taking that oath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may do a few oneshots that go more in depth to certain certain scenes or show certain things from someone elses' perspective... I haven't decided yet...


	11. Chapter Eleven: Burning Crops

  1. Burning Crops



 

 

 

 

Griffin hummed as she read the latest mission letter. “Great… We’re heading to Cybill.” Valtor frowned, coming up behind her to read it over her shoulder.

“For what purpose?! It’s a farming and ranching realm. What powerful spells or use are they?” Griffin shot him a look.

“Seriously? Food supplies, for one. Not to mention Red Fountain takes dragons and horses from the realm to help train their students. Trade with them is so important…” Griffin shook her head. “But you wouldn’t know that because you’ve been stuck in the Obsidian Palace all your life… Right?”

The wizard flushed a bit. “So I don’t know every realm or what they’re use is. Arrest me.” He snarked. “Still… Does the letter say why we’re going?”

Griffin skimmed the letter. “Seems we’re going to be ruining a few choice crops. That’s one way to make a statement.” She looked to Valtor. “Guess we’re donning spurs and boots.” She scrunched her face a bit. “Never understood them as fashion statements… But I suppose if they’re necessary.”

She stood, glancing at Valtor who was pacing. “Okay… What’s wrong?”

“Aren’t the main modes of transportation horses…?” Griffin gave a look.

“Yeah… Why?” She paused, a smirk coming over her face. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of horses. The big bad wizard?” She snickered. Valtor scowled and huffed.

“Of course I’m not afraid of horses… I just have a genuine respect for them. So genuine, I admire them at a distance.” Griffin laughed.

“You’ve been thrown off, haven’t you? It’s okay… Salvador did too.” Valtor looked at her, studying her.

“You can ride?” Griffin gave a shrug.

“We had an uncle who had a ranch. Salvador wanted to learn to ride, but didn’t want to try by himself. I got roped into trying with him and… Ended up enjoying it far more than he did.” She walked over to the blonde wizard, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Look. There’s nothing to it. Expel the fear, they can sense it. Treat them respect. Talk to them in a low and soothing voice, give a few peace offerings in the form of sugar cubes or apples, and you’ve made a friend for life.” She gave a little laugh. “Honestly, they’re like over-sized dogs.”

Valtor sighed. “You say that… But for some reason… They never like me.” She gave him a look.

“Like I said… They probably smelled your fear. Or they picked up on your arrogance and show you whose boss.” She stretched. “Anyway, I’m going change. You should too. And wear a ponytail.” She gave a teasing wink, walking off.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Griffin tried to keep from laughing. She’d told herself nothing could be more ridiculous than the disguise he’d picked for their trip to Callisto… But oh… how wrong she was…

Red suede did not go with anyone. Anyone. Valtor gave her a look, already annoyed. “Trust me, I know. But you insisted on blending in with the locals, so I did a little digging… not like you look much better either.”

She crossed her arms. “No… But I can pull it off better.” Hers was more simple, a normal brown suede. Simple. Blending. Hair pulled back. “Either way, at least I’m not the one scared of horses.” Valtor rolled his eyes.

“Come on… Let’s just go… Who are we meeting with anyway?”

Griffin gave a smile, pressing a hand to her heart. “Gantlos. Apparently the other wizards have very little riding experience themselves. I believe he even has the nickname of Cowboy.” She chuckled at Valtor’s annoyed face. He really couldn’t stand not being good at something.

“Whatever.” He opened the portal. “After you, Cowgirl.” She shot a glare at the nickname before walking through.

The tingling sensation was becoming normal to her from all the teleporting. She almost didn’t feel it. Almost…

Cybill was an almost desert looking realm, a few places of meadow here and there, depending on where you went.

Blue skies, open and lovely. The smell of berries in the air. “Lovely, isn’t it?” A voice pulled her from her thoughts.

Valtor had materialized by her, Gantlos walking up. “Glad you two could make it. Ya’ll can ride, right?” He held the reins for three horses. One was obviously claimed by him already. A large black and silver stallion, a red saddle and bag.

Griffin grinned, grabbing the reins for a blonde, blue-spotted mare with a green saddle. “Hello… I bet you’re just itching for some trouble.” Griffin cooed, stroking the horse’s nose. The mare nuzzled back, thrilled for the attention.

Gantlos laughed a bit. “Seems you have a soft spot for animals, Griffin.” She shrugged.

“I like them better than people. People lie… Animals just follow nature.” She held the saddle in place, getting onto the horse. She held the horn and reins, looking to Valtor and Gantlos. “Come on boys… We have some mayhem to start.”

Valtor looked to the third horse cautiously, making slow movement toward it. A silver and green stallion, a black saddle on him. “Do I make conversation first or go for it?” Gantlos laughed.

“You’ve never rode before, Valtor? I could’ve sworn Mistress Lysslis would’ve ingrained that in you.”

“It got lost between lessons in sword fighting and spell casting.” Valtor snarked, extending a hand toward the stallion. “Come on… We can be friendly. We don’t have to be best friends… Just friendly enough…”

The horse reared up, picking up on the nervous energy. Griffin brought hers closer to the panicked stallion, extending a hand to grab his reins. “Easy there, boy… He didn’t mean it… It’s okay… We all want the same thing… Mayhem and chaos. He just has no idea how to talk to you.” She got close enough to stroke his hair, calming him. “Good boy…” She purred.

Gantlos laughed. “You may have to let Valtor ride with you, Griffin… Don’t think Tucker will let him after that.” Valtor made a face.

“So the horse doesn’t like me… It happens.” Griffin chuckled.

“It just proves one thing… Tucker has taste.” She teased, going back to stroking the hair of her own horse. “Who’s the sweet mare I’m riding? You never said.”

“Vanity. And mine’s Chester. Don’t ask. I didn’t name them. But it’s what they respond too.” Gantlos got onto his own horse, looking at Valtor. “So… Gonna try again with Tucker or ride with Griffin?”

Valtor gave a look to the horse. “I can do this… Anyone remember that telepathy spell?” Griffin shook her head.

“Seriously? A spell? For a horse? Come on, Valtor.” She slipped off Vanity. “We’ll switch. Vanity’s calm demeanor just screams for beginners. I’ll teach you.” She grabbed his wrist, walking him to the horse.

“Breathe slowly. Extend your hand.” She gave him a sugar cube. “Give her this. Stroke her nose. Get on.”

He did as instructed, carefully getting onto the horse after establishing some trust. “Easy there Vanity… Easy… We’re going to be fine…” She snorted, trotting a bit. He held tight, looking to Griffin and Gantlos, as if asking for help.

“It’s a learning curve. You got this.” Gantlos gave a thumbs up. Griffin chuckled, getting onto Tucker.

“Just follow our lead.” She stroked Tucker, calming the stallion down. Valtor nodded.

“Okay… Fine… So… Mayhem? What’s the plan for mayhem?” He asked. Gantlos smirked.

“We’re going to set fire to the crops. Or rather… The two of you will set fire to the crops. Chester and I have some earthquakes to start. Gotta make the landscape hard to fix.” Gantlos grabbed his reins, getting ready to leave. “We’ll meet back here when we’re done. I’ll have to get these three back to Obsidian.”

Griffin nodded. “We’ll be fine.” Gantlos tipped his hat before rushing off with Chester, leaving them behind. She turned to Valtor, chuckling softly as he absently stroked the horse and whispered to her, trying to keep distracted.

“Are you going to be okay?” She asked, getting Tucker to walk closer to the wizard and mare.

“I’m fine… Just making sure Vanity and I have an understanding.” He pet her hair. “Right, Vanity? We’re going to be fine…” The horse gave a snort, ears twitched. Griffin snickered.

“Seems she’s fine with letting you believe whatever you want.” She teased. Valtor glared.

“Alright, Griffin, how should we handle the fields?” Griffin grinned, creating a map of the realm.

“You start west, I’ll start east, and we meet in the center. Sound good?” She asked.

“Sounds good to me. Just… Be careful.” Valtor gave her a look. “Okay?” Griffin tipped her hat.

“I’m sure Tucker and I’ll be fine. You just keep you and Vanity out of trouble.” She chuckled, getting Tucker to start galloping off…

 

\--------------------------------

 

One little spell set it all into motion. Just enough energy drawn to start a small fire that quickly spiraled. The smell of smoke filling the air, the sky turning black with ash.

They kept to the mountain side, watching as the people below tried to stop the spread of the flames.

She kept Tucker close, not wanting him to be spooked. ‘ _He probably enjoys the flames, now that I think of it. He is an Obsidian NightMare…_ ’ She stoked the horse’s nose, watching as the flames spread.

Her last field, going up in smoke. And yet… No fairies in sight… or other Company of Light members… Her mind whirred, trying to figure out where they could be…

“So, you’ve finished up?” Gantlos asked, coming up beside her. “Flames look good. What spell are you using?”

“A simple flame spell. Why overcomplicate things?” She shrugged. “How’d your earthquake scheme go?”

“Swell. The aftershocks are still happening in the south end. It’ll be years before they get back on track.” He laughed. “So where’s Valtor?” Griffin frowned.

“I don’t know. He’s supposed to have went west…” She looked back to the flames. “Isn’t it weird…?”

“Isn’t what weird?” He asked.

“The Company of Light isn’t sticking their noses in this. Shouldn’t they be trying to stop us? Surely they should have heard by now.” Gantlos laughed.

“I’m afraid they’re gonna be a bit busy. Anagon and Dumon are with that Kalshara lady… And they’re causing trouble in Magix.” Griffin chuckled when she realized the implication.

“I wish them luck. I’m sure they’re going to be running in circles for hours.” She laughed. Gantlos nodded.

“Oh… They will.”

“Who’s doing what?” A familiar voice called. Griffin turned, seeing Valtor walking beside Vanity, her reins in his hands. His face flushed a bit from the winds and the smoke.

“The Company is running in circles in Magix.” She told him. “I was wondering why they weren’t here and Gantlos explained what some of the others were doing.”

“Keeping the Company of Light distracted.” Gantlos grinned. Valtor gave a nod.

“Good. Good. That explains why we’re had a quiet mission.” He stretched, looking to Grififn. “So… Are we watching the world go down in flames and rock, or should we start heading back before the police show up?”

Griffin gave one more stroke to Tucker. “Come on… Let’s go.” She turned to Gantlos. “Be safe getting them back to Obsidian.” He gave a nod, tipping his hat.

“You guys too. After this… We’re going to be everywhere in the news.”

 

\------------------------------

 

Griffin was poring over her files and her reports, writing notes down, the news coming through. “Why do you always push yourself?”

She jumped, looking into the library archway. “Valtor… Sorry… I… I guess I just felt inspired and after seeing what we did today and the events that happened after we left, the aftermath… My theory is getting close to being a fact.” She frowned at his hands. “You made dinner?”

“I called you fifteen minutes ago and you never answered. I was worried. So I decided to deliver.” He set the tray down. “So… Are we going to discuss you and Gantlos?” He seemed to force a smile with that. Griffin snorted.

“Oh please. We understand horses and we enjoy a little chaos. Nothing more, nothing less.” She paused. “You’re not jealous are you?” She teased. He rolled his eyes.

“As if. I was just wanting to know your feelings. I was going to try and be a good partner and help you out.” She shook her head.

“Trust me… Gantlos isn’t exactly what I’m looking for.” She grabbed the tray. “Thank you for dinner. Now, please go. I’ve had a breakthrough and I really don’t want to lose my place.” She stood, escorting him to the door.

He laughed. “Whatever you say…”

 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Enchanted

12\. Enchanted

 

 

 

 

Salvador smiled, giving her another once over. “You look amazing.” Griffin glared.

“I look ridiculous. Are you sure I have to go? I mean… I still have footnotes to write and to fix up my presentation for when we take our cases to the Council. This… Dance… I don’t want to go.” She argued. Salvador patted her cheek.

“Sister, this is mandatory. Even the Mistresses will be there.” She rolled her eyes. “Oh come on… Scarlet’s a good color on you. Brings out the amber in your eyes.” She snorted.

“Now you’re just flaunting your flamboyancy.” He laughed.

“Aro appreciates my skill in fashion. He also likes my potionology skills and… Well… A few other skills I possess that you don’t need to know about.” Salvador winked. Griffin rolled her eyes.

“Why do we have to this again..?” She complained.

“Team building… Matchmaking. Fun. After all, all work and no play can really drain the system, and you my dear sister are drained.” Griffin crossed her arms.

“I am not!”

“Valtor told me he caught you sleeping in the library three times this week because you refuse to stop working until you pass out. That’s not healthy, Griff.” She pouted, pushing her glasses back up.

“Fine. Fine. I’ll go to Obsidian… Dressed in this… But only because I haven’t figured out a way to get out of it.” She stood, looking herself off. The scarlet dress did look good, albeit simple. Off the shoulders, a slimmed skirt instead of the bulky ball gown look. After all, she was never one for flair and frills.

Her brother on the other hand… His suit looked like one stolen from a Solarian noble. Bright blue with golden trim. Over the top. Like him.

“Good. Aro’ll meet us there and I figure Valtor will come with the Ancestral Witches.” Griffin chuckled.

“Yeah. He said something about going over some details from our last mission… The Company’s taken quite a hit after we burned down parts of Cybill. And the people of Oppositus are sorely confused as to why they’re all so similar now…” She gave a shrug. “I almost feel bad for them.”

Salvador laughed. “I do too. But that’s what happens when you don’t have a great tactician as the right hand’s right hand.” He placed a hand on her bared shoulder, giving a squeeze. “You’re amazing at what you do, Griffin. Believe me on that.” She smiled, playfully bumping her brother.

“Come on… Let’s get out of here before you get sappy on me.”

 

\-----------------------------------

Okay, so this party wasn’t completely disaster filled. The music was soft, with a haunting tone that didn’t completely overwhelm the senses.

No strobe lights like the fairies tended to use for their parties. (She’d crashed a few of those to know those lights were awful if you were sensitive to them.)

Everyone was dancing or chatting, the ballroom of the Obsidian Castle changed for the occasion to accommodate everyone. Food and drinks laid out buffet style. (Not that she’d expected catering for potential members of a coup.)

Salvador had already gone off with Aro, dancing about as she stayed close to wall. Observation was always her strong suit…

The Mistresses and Valtor were on the catwalk above the room, she could see them arguing about something, though what she couldn’t tell. Darkar and Mandragora were sharing a glass of wine. Fiona and her little group flitting about with a group of wizards.

The Dark Circle were speaking with Acheron and Brafilius. “Lost in thought?” A familiar voice purred. She turned to see Kalshara, the wildling fairy having become more creature than human these days.

“More like I’m trying to see the point in this… Bonding.” She tilted her head. “You know… It’s strange seeing you without Faragonda and the others in tow… What caused that separation?” Griffin asked.

The former fairy snorted, hands… Paws… clenching around her drink. “They didn’t understand. My brother draws his power from dark magic and I was born to a family of witches and wizards. I saw how dark magic users were treated.” She shook her head.

“Hell, until my wings came in, I was treated just as poorly. I wanted to change that. I found the Mistresses and… Here we are.” She raised her glass. “Of course… This is just a stepping stone. I heard there’s a magicreature that has power beyond compare. I get that, and I can make dark magic respected.”

Griffin tipped her head to that. “Ambitious. But how do you know it’s not just a rumor…?” Kalshara gave a chesire grin.

“I brought it up once to Faragonda… The fear in her eyes told me everything I needed to know.” Griffin shook her head.

“She never did have a good poker face. Let me guess, she’s tried to get you out of the Coven too?” Kalshara growled.

“She acts like I don’t know what I’m doing. But I do! And I think that scares her.” Griffin nodded.

“That’s the problem with our current society… They fear what they don’t know. And most don’t know dark magic…” She glanced up, watching as a young black-haired woman danced close to group of wizards. “I don’t remember her.”

“That’s Maeve. She’s a banshee. I heard she and Lord Neruman really wiped out a group of Company members on Melody.” Griffin paused.

“Neruman… Wasn’t he a Council member?” Kalshara laughed.

“Yeah. Once upon a time. But they kicked him out for dabbling in dark magic. Wusses.” She stretched. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go track down Ali. That little elemental owes me for the Elf Kingdom.” The fairy made her way off, leaving Griffin alone once again.

Of course, a familiar face was too much for her to ignore. “Zatura…? It’s been a minute, hasn’t it?” She greeted the other witch, a smile across her face. Zatura laughed.

“Griffin. I haven’t seen you since graduation! Though I’m not surprised you were brought here. You were always a bright and promising witch.” The dark haired witch pulled Griffin in for a hug.

“Thanks. But you were the true expert in illusions. Remember the way we made those fairies think Alfea had went up in smoke?” Griffin chuckled. Zatura smiled.

“Oh I remember. I also remember Saladin being so disappointed in me.” She fake pouted before laughing. “He was always a goody-goody. Glad I left when I had a chance.” Griffin snickered.

“You’re not the only one.”

 

\-------------------------------

 

Footsteps approached the table the witches’ had procured for themselves. Heavy and loud, but an attempt to be gentle was made… Gantlos’s steps.

“Ladies.” He tipped his hat. Zatura chuckled.

“Hi Gantlos… What have you been up to?” She teased. The blonde wizard gave a slight flush.

“I… Actually wanted to ask if you’d like to dance, Griffin? Anagon thinks because I’m not twinkle-toed like he is… That I can’t… I’d like to prove him wrong.” Griffin gave a wry smile, standing and taking his hand.

“In the name of spite, I’ll help you prove your friend wrong.” She let him lead her to where other couples dancing in the center. She could hear Anagon and Duman making catcalls from their seats, Gantlos shaking his head.

“Sorry about them… But they’re family so I can’t do much too them.” Griffin chuckled, following Gantlos lead, swaying.

“Don’t worry… I know exactly how ridiculous brothers can be. I have one of my own, and while I’d do anything for him, I still want to gouge his eyes out from time to time.” Gantlos laughed, almost missing a beat.

“I know that’s right. I think we’d have all killed each other by now if not for Ogron… He keeps us sane.”

“I think our mother is the reason Salvador is still breathing… He’s a bit of a momma’s boy and I’d hate to break her heart like that.” She laughed. She twirled once, coming back into Gantlos’ arms. “Of course… I do like having him to bounce ideas off of.”

“I can see that. Better to see how plans work when you say them out loud.” Griffin grinned.

“Exactly.”

A hand touched her shoulder from behind, causing her to tense. “I was just wondering if I could cut in.” A familiar voice spoke. Griffin and Gantlos paused, looking to Valtor.

“Depends on who you’re wishing to dance with.” Griffin teased. Valtor took her hand.

“I was hoping to dance with you.” Griffin gave him a confused look, but nodded, turning to Gantlos.

“Sorry…”

“I understand.” He gave a wink and walked off, saying something to brothers that had them laughing.

Valtor quickly had them back on the dance floor, a hand on her shoulder and a hand in hers, swaying in time. “Normally I wouldn’t have intervened… But he’s one of Ogron’s and… Well Ogron has a reputation.” Griffin gave a smirk.

“I’m sure that’s what it was.” She gave a tease. “You know, jealousy isn’t a good look on anyone.” He snorted, twirling her once and dipping, catching her. She felt her heart skip a beat, hoping no one noticed.

“I’m not jealous of Gantlos. I’d never be jealous of him. I was just looking out for you.” He argued. Griffin gave a smile.

“If you say so.” The song ended and she gave a slight curtsy. “Now… I believe it’s about time to call it a night.” Valtor frowned.

“Now where’s the fun in that? Where’s the enchantment in calling in?” She chuckled.

“Enchantment? Nice choice of words.” She gave a shrug. “But I’ve already stayed longer than I thought I would…” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Besides, these shoes are killing me and I hate this dress. I want go home, be comfortable, and watch movies.” Valtor chuckled.

“You know… That sounds great, assuming you want company?” She paused, as if thinking it over.

“That depends… Popcorn and ice cream?” She grinned. He laughed.

“If that’s what you want.” He extended a hand to her. “Though… Before you go… I’d like to show you something.” She sighed.

“I suppose a few more minutes couldn’t hurt. Depending on what it is you wish to show me.” She took his hand, letting him lead her off. Away from the party and up a set of stairs…

 

\---------------------------------

 

Obsidian at night was even more startling than it was during the day. Skies were dark with the brightest of stars. The overlaying city’s lights twinkled.

Griffin couldn’t help but lean against the balcony, overlooking it all. Even the NightMares were enjoying a midnight ride around the castle grounds, howling and baying toward the three moons.

“It’s beautiful out here.” She looked to Valtor. “Though I get the sinking suspicion you may be tempted to toss me over the edge.” She was teasing him, her smile half taunting. He chuckled.

“While I have been accused of being a monster by a certain squad of fairies, I don’t think I’d characterize myself as a Hyde creature. Though I do admit to being half-deamon. That side doesn’t exactly come out often… Usually under duress.” He half-teased, half-admitted. Griffin chuckled.

“So you know of Hyde creatures? Have you been watching my movies?” She asked. He sighed.

“I admit to watching the first Hyde movie… While I was laid up with the busted leg after our raid on Isis…” Griffin grinned.

“It’s a classic. Though the effects could use some improvement.” She looked back to the scenery. “But you didn’t bring me here for chitchat on an old horror movie. Nor did you bring me here to explain the deamon side. Considering we’ve all been made aware after the stunt you pulled on Alura.” Valtor took a breath.

“I didn’t…” He paused, looking up to the moons, as if wanting strength. “Griffin… You were… Somewhat right earlier…. I didn’t like seeing dancing with Gantlos. Nor did I like seeing you and your friend with Acheron and Neruman.” He paused again. “Oh dammit…” He grabbed her wrists, pulling her close, kissing her.

Griffin had paused. Everything seemed to slow down. She wanted to be angry about being pulled and grabbed, but… Maybe there was something to be said about a kiss in the moment. She pulled away, face flushed. “What the hell…?” She whispered.

Valtor swallowed. “Sorry… I… Talking about feelings with you is like pulling teeth because you try to make jokes about it… And I know this after having worked with you for the past six months… But… I wanted you to know I do like you. As more than my partner. I mean… You’re infuriating and a bit of a workaholic and frustrating… But you’re so damn brilliant and you don’t even seem to notice how beautiful you are or how you light up when you’ve made some discovery.” He gave a laugh.

“Half the time I don’t understand a word of what you’re saying because you’re going talking too fast, but you’re so excited I can’t bring myself to stop you. And… call me selfish or a bastard or anything else you want to call me… But… I was hoping you may want the same thing. Which if you don’t, we can swear to never speak of this again and you can transfer to a different team if you want…”

Griffin held her hand up, a signal to stop talking. “You’re an idiot.” She teased, grabbing him by his tie and pulling him in for another kiss. A playful peck. She placed her hands into his, smiling. “Now… If you ever grab me like that again, I’ll push you off the edge.” She gestured to the balcony edge.

He laughed, his own face flushed now. “Okay. I can live with that.” She squeezed his hand.

“Come on… Let’s go find my brother and his boyfriend. If I don’t tell him goodbye, he gets his feelings hurt.” She leaned into the blonde wizard, letting herself be comfortable with him. ‘ _You know him. He’s your partner. He’s always been safe._ ’ She reminded herself.

“Alright. And then I believe we said something about movies and popcorn and ice cream.” He grinned. She laughed.

“And pjs! This dress is uncomfortable and I can only imagine how the suit must feel.” He laughed.

“It’s getting warm. I’ll give you that.” He squeezed her hand, lacing their fingers as they walked back into palace. Ready to face the crowd. Together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. After twelve chapters worth of slow burn... They're together. Now, to see how the dynamic changes.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Learning to Relax

  1. Learning to Relax



 

 

 

 

Griffin woke up, wincing a bit. She wasn’t in her bed, or on the library floor. Her body was scrunched, curled in around… Valtor. He had an arm around her, still softly snoring. ‘ _Something to tease him with later._ ’ She’d thought, squinting her eyes a bit, trying to see…

They were laying on the couch, the tv still on the title screen from their movie marathon the night before. Her glasses were laying on the table, next to the empty popcorn bowl and the ice cream bowls. She groaned, moving to stretch.

Valtor held tight. “Five more minutes.” He muttered. She chuckled, kissing his cheek.

“Come on… It’s time to get up.” She moved to sit up. “Besides, I’m pretty sure it’s not good to sleep on one of these things for long.” He snorted, raising up.

“Fine. Only because you make such a compelling argument.” He grabbed her glasses, handing them to her. “You may need these.”

She put them on, looking to the coffee table. “I guess our movie marathon got a little out of hand.” She snickered, moving to clean it off.

“It did… How did you manage to collect all of the Hyde movies anyway?” Griffin gave a smirk.

“I have my ways.” _Bang, bang._ A knock made them both jump. “Now who could that be?” Griffin stood, stretching. “Do you want me to answer or work on breakfast?” Valtor snorted.

“I’ll work on breakfast. Just because we’re together doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten the pasta incident.” Griffin rolled her eyes.

“One time. It was one time.” She made her way to the door, giving a laugh. “Salvador!” She hugged her brother. He chuckled, hugging her back.

“Wow. You’re still in pjs. Sleep in?” He teased. She gave a shrug.

“Something like that. At least you’re in time for breakfast.” He paused, giving a teasing smile.

“Depends… Who’s cooking?” She hit her brother.

“Ass.”

“I’m just saying… Cooking isn’t your strong suit. It’s why potions was always so hard on you.” Griffin rolled her eyes.

“So I’m not perfect. At least I’m still a better fighter than you.” She stuck her tongue out. He snickered.

“I do love bringing out the kid in you.” He tugged at her wrist, leading her back into the living room. He gave a hum when he noticed the couch and blankets. “Oh… What did I walk in on?”

Griffin rolled her eyes. “Movie night.” Salvador gave a wicked smile.

“Sure… If that’s what we’re calling it now.” Griffin shook her head, about to say something when Valtor came in from the kitchen.

“Nothing wrong with movie night. Besides, after the excitement from the ball, it was nice to wind down.” He turned to Griffin. “Everything’s taking a moment to cool off.”

Salvador snickered. “I saw you two walk off toward the balcony. And the dance. It was so sweet.” He wrapped his arm around Griffin. “Almost romantic.” Griffin gave him a shove.

“And just where is Aro? Shouldn’t you be bugging him?” Salvador pouted.

“They called him in with Fiona and Zatura. Something about the downlands near ShadowHaunt.” He shrugged. “It’s sad really. We had been having such a good time…” Griffin shook her head.

“So you come to harass me and Valtor?” Her brother placed a hand over his heart.

“I’m wounded. So I wanted to spend time with my sister and her partner… You call that harassment?” He tsked. “I’m hurt.” Griffin rolled her eyes.

“Why are you always so dramatic?” Valtor chuckled.

“I suppose one of you had to be.”

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Griffin finished cleaning the last of the dishes from breakfast. That was the rule. Whoever didn’t cook, cleaned. She dried her hands, looking to the table. Salvador and Valtor were talking about the night before, the other members who had started something or other.

Salvador gave a smile, looking to his sister. “I was thinking… Since we’re off right now… Why don’t we head off to Hanoe?” Griffin shook her head.

“No way. That requires sunscreen and staying on the beach. No thank you.” Valtor gave a sweet smile.

“Come on… It could be fun. It’s dark realm. No one will give us any trouble… And we did talk about you learning how to relax. You need to learn how to be zen.” Griffin gave a look.

“Seriously? Zen? Where have you been, Espero?” She argued. “I can relax. I don’t have to go to some beach to learn to relax. All that’s going to do is give us all sunburn.”

“Oh come on, Baby Sister… Please? Don’t make us go alone.” Salvador gave a pout. Griffin sighed.

“Fine. But when we all end up sunburned or stung by feai fish, don’t complain.” Salvador and Valtor gave a smile.

“We won’t.”

 

\-------------------------

  


Griffin hated the beach. Okay… So she didn’t hate the beach, she just hated dressing for it. Which was why she kept it simple, her dark red bathing suit under and oversized dark green t-shirt. And of course, the boys preferred swim trunks. Salvador preferred shirtless, but it seemed Valtor was like Griffin. An oversized blue t-shirt was warn.

At least there weren’t many people over. Crowds were never her strong suit…

The waves were calm, almost eerily so. The sand and sun just warm enough… It wasn’t as bad as it was on Callisto or Solaria or any of the light realms… But it was the principle of the thing.

“I still feel like this is a bad idea.” She muttered, setting out her towel to lay on. She pulled her book out of her bag. Valtor and Salvador shared a look before Valtor took the book from her. “Hey!”

“No books. No research. Just the three of us and the waves and the sand.” Griffin glared.

“Seriously?!” She all-but growled. Salvador laughed.

“Come on, Griffie… One day without books won’t be bad. And it’s not like we have anything pressing to work on.” Griffin sighed.

“Fine. Fine.” She stood, setting her glasses down. A thought crossing her mind. She gave a smirk and charged at her brother, causing them both to fall into the water. They came up, spluttering for air.

Griffin laughed, coming back to the sand. “You’re right. That was fun.” Salvador came up, glaring at her.

“That right there is why you have so few friends.” He shook his hair, feeling it fluff. “And now my curls are coming back. Are you happy?” She snickered.

“Ecstatic.” Valtor gave a laugh of his own.

“At least I know I’m not the only one she’s tried to drown.” Griffin shook her head, laughing.

“I wasn’t actually trying to drown you!” She argued. Salvador snorted.

“Oh come on… It wouldn’t be the first time you did something so devious. What was the name of that guy you turned into a goat and sold to the nomads?” Salvador reminded her. Griffin flushed a bit.

“That was totally different.” Valtor sat on the sand, looking to Salvador.

“Do go on, Salvador. I want to know what I’m getting myself into with this devious witch.” Griffin swore.

“And this is why I didn’t want you two being friends. It’s bad enough Salvador’s always on my case…” She pouted. Salvador chuckled, sitting down beside Valtor.

“You want the dirt…? Here it is… She’s a workaholic. But she also has mother hen tendencies. Oh… She blasted a kid into a wall back in elementary school for pulling her pigtails. Yes. My sister wore pigtails back in the day. Dad always thought she was soo cute.” He exaggerated his voice.

Griffin flushed, shaking her head. “Thanks. So much.” She snarked. Valtor laughed.

“Awww, I bet you were adorable.” Griffin looked to her brother.

“You know what? Fine. How about how you took ballroom lessons to try and impress that prince? The tights?” Griffin smirked. Salvador shook his head.

“We swore to never speak of that again.”

“And we swore to never speak of the pigtails either… But here we are.” She crossed her arms. He sighed.

“Fine. No more stories.”

“No more stories.” The siblings shook hands, and Valtor pouted.

“Oh come on… That’s not fair to me.” Griffin chuckled.

“Sure it is. It just means I tell you what I want you to know.” She teased.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Griffin glared, spiking the ball back at her brother, narrowly missing his head. “Oh come on! That has to be a foul!” Salvador turned to Valtor who was refereeing.

“Technically she didn’t hit you…. So no foul.” He gave a shrug. Salvador snorted.

“I demand a new ref. The current one is obviously sleeping with my sister and therefore suspect in his decision making.” Griffin gawked.

“What sort of harlot do you take me for? I’m not some fairy. I do not sleep with anyone after only one date.” Salvador laughed.

“Aha! So you do admit you two are together!” Griffin rolled her eyes.

“I want a new brother. One who isn’t a complete dweeb.” Valtor snickered, walking over and wrapping an arm around her.

“That I can’t do. However it is nearly lunch… I was thinking we could hit the café back in town?” Salvador grinned.

“I’m in.” Griffin sighed, giving a little smile.

“I am too.”

 

\--------------------------

 

Griffin set the beach bags to the side of the room, giving a little stretch. Valtor came up to her, kissing her cheek. “So… What do you think? Was today a success?” Griffin gave a sheepish smile.

“I admit… I did have fun. And I did probably need to get away from everything…” She looked at Valtor and smirked. “I was right too though… You’re starting to show signs of sunburn. I’ll have Salvador send in a potion.” Valtor shrugged.

“It was worth getting sunburned. You and Salvador both needed that sibling bonding… And it was fun seeing the two of you interact.” He grinned. “And it was nice knowing I’m not the only one you try to drown.” She laughed.

“You’ll never let that go, will you?”

“Never.” He chuckled, wincing and touching his face softly. “Yep… That’s sunburn. You sure Salvador will have enough?” Griffin hummed.

“He should.” She looked to the table, a letter addressed to her. “This seems promising.” She opened it, looking it over. “I’ll be… Seems Mistress Belladonna wants to give me a few private lessons…” Valtor paused.

“Good. If any witch in the Coven deserves those lessons, it’s you. You’ve been exemplary and have proven yourself to be one of our finest members.” He gave a smile. “It’s an honor.” Griffin felt herself flush a bit.

“I’m know…” She looked at him. “This wasn’t your doing…. Was it?” She’d remembered the argument he’d appeared to be having with his mothers.

“No. You got that on your own merits.” He assured her. She gave a look.

“But I saw you… Arguing with them…” Griffin reminded him. He gave a light chuckle.

“That had nothing to do with you. I swear. I… I had heard a rumor that I may have sisters. My mothers admitted it was possible to have sisters in spirt, but that I didn’t have any biological siblings.” He pulled her close. “No… They have high regards for you, Griffin. It’s why they wish to train you.”

He pulled away, removing his shirt. She gasped a bit, taken aback by the scars. “I want you be aware of something though… Training with them is much different than it is with anyone else. It’s far more intense and it can hurt.” He gestured to one in particular. “From Tharma’s lightning whip. And this is from Belladonna’s ice blade. Lysslis caused this one with her creatures…”

Griffin swallowed, her fear bubbling up. She shook her head, pushing it down. “We have to be prepared to handle anything. Right?” She gave a smile. “I can handle it.” Valtor grinned, moving to be in front of her, cupping her chin.

“I know you can, my strong Griffin.” He kissed her, soft and slow, pulling away. “You’ll be one of the strongest witches the dimensions have ever known.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Fighting Monarchs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a filler-esque chapter. But it shows how much deeper Griffin is getting and the sort of 'training' she's been getting.

  1. Fighting Monarchs



 

 

 

 

They kept up the pace, Griffin shooting death glares to Valtor every few steps. “You…” pant. “Just…” pant. “Had to piss them off, didn’t you?!”

“I’m sorry, but your plan wasn’t exactly foolproof darling. Could be worse, it could be-” They both came to a stop, finding themselves face to face with Oritel and Marion, the newly crowned king and queen of Domino.

Oritel had his sword at the ready and Marion was in her enchantix, the golden shimmer of her wings nearly blinding. “Halt, by the name of the Company of Light.” Oritel gave a glare.

Griffin chuckled, crossing her arms. “Seriously Oritel, that’s the best you can do?” Valtor snickered, coming to stand beside her.

“Seems becoming King hasn’t done anything for his speeches.” Marion glared.

“Come on, Griffin, this isn’t you…” Griffin glared.

“You say that like you know me.” She felt the dark energy come to her and sent a blast into the fairy, making her fall into Oritel.

The duo righted themselves quickly, glaring to both Griffin and Valtor. “If that’s how you want to do this. Fine.”

They clasped hands, a bright magic burning around them. ‘ _Convergence? Fine._ ’ Griffin extended her hand to Valtor, giving a knowing look.

As the blast came toward them, they created a shield, protecting them. “You want to divide and conquer?” She whispered to Valtor.

“I’d love that.” He chuckled, kissing her cheek. Marion gasped.

“Just how deep are you?” Griffin glared.

“I don’t think that’s appropriate, your Highness.” Valtor taunted, a dark aura beginning to surround him. “You know… If you want to see just what the Dark Dragon can do, I’m willing to give a demonstration.” The aura began to pulsate, a black dragon with red eyes forming and surging after Marion.

The fairy put up a shield, Oritel acting as if he’d jump in front. “Oh no you don’t.” Griffin grinned, deciding to use her new abilities. She dug deep into the negative energy around the realm, tapping into it and sending a dark magic blast into Oritel, sending him flying.

Marion swore as she saw her husband fall, her shield dissipating. Valtor’s blast hit her, sending her to the ground. “Where are you learning these spells?”

“If you would unlock your true potential… You may be able to do what I can.” Valtor taunted. “But you never will. Not with your fears guiding you.” His hands lit up, ready to fire another blast.

Griffin took her leave to find Oritel, spotting him a few feet away. He was getting up, a dazed look on his face. “Oh, Oritel… How the mighty have fallen.” He grabbed his sword, aiming.

“You stay away, Witch.” Griffin laughed.

“You say that like it’s an insult.” She tilted her head. “But it’s not. I’m a witch. Plain and simple.” She got on her knelt near the fallen king. “I’m a witch. And witches aren’t a bad thing to be.” She smirked. “What if your sweet sister, Daphne ended up being a witch? She’s old enough for her powers to be coming in…? Or any of your future daughters?” She scoffed, standing back up.

“Of course… As prejudiced as you and the rest of the Magix Council are, you’d have them killed. There can be no witches in a royal line on a light realm. It’s unheard of. A forsaken sort of thing.” She laughed. “You know… Faragonda started off at Cloud Tower… Right? Thought she was a witch until orientation when her wings sprouted and she took off for Alfea. I had to fight tooth-and-nail to get away from being known as the Pixie’s roomie.” She snarled.

Oritel growled. “You presume to know me! To know what I’d do! If anyone I knew was a witch, I’d be fine with it! I just have problems with witches who don’t know their place.” Griffin chuckled.

“Know my place huh?” She strode over to him, casting a spell that had him pinned in one place. “I’ll show you my place.” She grabbed his face, forcing him to look into her eyes. She kept her tone soft for the enchantment, just as Lysslis had instructed her.

He swayed a moment, eyes growing heavy as he became unresponsive. He lost consciousness. “Long live the king.” Griffin whispered, moving back to where Valtor and Marion were having a dragon match.

She thought of stepping, but it seemed that Valtor had it under control. Marion had shifted back into her human form, unable to stand. “Seems we took down the favorite couple of Magix. How tragic.” She deadpanned, giving a smile as Valtor walked over.

“Seems we have.” He kissed her cheek, opening a portal. “Now to turn in the Scrolls of Anacra.”

 

\----------------------------------

 

Griffin winced as she reapplied the bandage to her stomach, the wound already starting to scar. “You didn’t get that from Oritel, did you? I’d hate to have to kill a monarch.” Valtor walked into her, theirs now, room. He helped with the reapplying, keeping a gentle touch.

“No. Sparring with your mothers actually. I’m not sure how much they like me.” She half-joked. Valtor took her hand, giving it a squeeze.

“If they didn’t adore you, Griffin, they never would have started mentoring you themselves. I can count on one hand the number of people they actually mentor themselves. Me, Darkar, Mandragora, and now you. They see potential in you, the same thing I’ve been seeing all along.”

He gave a smile. “You’re brilliant, driven. No one can hold a candle to you. Not in magic, not in knowledge, and definitely not in battle tactics. The reason we’ve not lost as many as the Company is because of you.” He kissed her softly. “You and your brilliant mind.”

Griffin flushed, letting herself laugh a bit. “I suppose.” She leaned into him. “But do they always spar so roughly? I thought Mistress Tharma was going to kill me with her lightning whip.” Valtor snorted.

“I know that feeling. It strikes right down to the bone, doesn’t it?” Griffin groaned.

“Don’t remind me.” He undid the bun she’d had her hair in.

“How about I remind you of other things…” She chuckled, turning to face him.

“Sounds like a plan.”

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Inner Circles

  1. Inner Circles



 

 

 

 

Griffin took a breath, looking to her two companions. “So we all know the plan?” She looked between them. “Right?”

Zatura gave a grin. “I have it down, Griffie dear. I create a few illusions to scare the guards, Mandragora poisons the ones that stay, and we grab that book… Uh… What was it again?” She played with her hair.

“We’re grabbing Arcadia’s Spell Book. We want to beat the fairies, we have to learn what makes them tick.” Mandragora reminded the younger witch. Griffin nodded.

“Exactly. So… Are we ready ladies?”

“Considering we have a running bet with the boys of who can complete their missions faster and without complete disarray going on, yeah.” Zatura taunted. Mandragora snickered.

“We have Griffin as our team captain, I wouldn’t be too worried about the boys.” Griffin flushed a bit.

“Come on, before we become fairies.”

 

\---------------------------------

 

Zatura’s illusions had the guards and museum guests panicking. To them, flames were engulfing the museum, burning hot and crisp.

Those who tried to be heroes were subtly infected by a poison Mandragora’s pet pests were spreading, causing them to lose consciousness. Griffin couldn’t help but grin, everything was going smoothly for once.

She came out of her hiding place in the shadows, grabbing the spell book. “Time to head back, ladies.” She called. Zatura and Mandragora nodded, opening the portal back to Obsidian…

 

\------------------------------------------

 

They were relaxing at the Dining Hall, enjoying a lunch and discussing why the boys were so late. “Knowing Valtor, he went off script again.” Griffin chuckled, sipping her tea.

“Or Darkar got distracted by decorum and ‘proper’ tactics.” Mandragora laughed, air quoting.

Zatura snickered. “My money’s on the Company of Losers is after them. You remember how Saladin loved a challenge, Griffin.” Griffin scoffed.

“And yet he still prefers fairies. Hardly a challenge.” Mandragora gave a knowing smile.

“Speaking of challenges, I heard you and Valtor have been on the best of terms the past few months.” She teased. Griffin flushed and rolled her eyes.

“So we’ve come to an understanding… So what?” Mandragora laughed.

“Valtor and Darkar are like brothers, Griffin.” She placed a hand on the purple-haired witch’s shoulder. “You know… He adores you.”

“And so do our Mistresses. I’ve noticed you been taking lessons.” Zatura rolled up her sleeve, showing a fresh mark from what could have only been Belladonna’s ice blades. “I have too.” Mandragora gave a smile.

“You know… I’ve been hearing rumors, Griffin… Rumors that our Mistresses are getting ready to bring you into the Circle.” Griffin paused.

“What do you mean?” Zatura grinned.

“It means you’re going to be recognized as a truly powerful witch. Not to mention, they’ll probably modify a portions, considering you’re practically a daughter.” Griffin flushed.

“What?” Mandragora laughed.

“Come on! Valtor’s loyal to a fault. And… He’s never seemed interested in anyone before. And then you came along. I think it’s because you can match him.” Mandragora held her glass up. “It’s a true honor.”

“Yes it is.” Familiar voices came from behind them. The three younger witches jumped, giving slow bows. “Now, now girls… No need for that.” Belladonna walked up to them.

The younger witches straightened back up. “Our mission went-” Griffin started.

“Off without a hitch. We know. Most of your plans work wonderfully, when our son doesn’t decide to be impulsive.” Lysllis finished. She gave a soft cackle, pushing her grayed brown hair back. “You know, you’re about 80 percent of his impulse control, right Griffin?”

“And you’ve come such a long way with our training. Such a dedicated student.” Tharma placed a gray hand on Griffin’s shoulder.

“Not to mention, how incredible you are as a tactician. We’d be fools if we didn’t realize just how important you are, or how powerful. You’ve even gotten Valtor wrapped around your finger, listening to you in ways he won’t listen to us.” Belladonna finished.

“Which is why we’ve decided it’s time.” Griffin shook her head, trying to wrap her head around everything. She’d been in the Coven nearly a year now… And this…

“Time for what?” She’d asked. Mandragora and Zatura placed a hand on each of her shoulders.

“The Inner Circle.” Mandragora whispered. “There’s a reason I brought it up.”

“Mandragora is right. All of our students, those we’ve mentored personally that is, end up in our Inner Circle. A closed off Coven, one where we truly draw power from one another. To keep us strong and close.” Belladonna got in front of Griffin.

“Of course… There are consequences to joining, along with the perks. If you should ever try to leave us, we will kill you. This is about trust and power, and if we can’t trust you, we can’t allow you to survive. Having said that, we do offer certain times where you can leave. After all, we’re not entirely cruel. We understand family emergencies. Illness.” Lysslis continued.

“And maternity…” Tharma blurted. “After all, it’s a family.”

“Having said that, having known what this means… Are you in or out?” Belladonna asked Griffin.

Griffin paused, her mind racing. Ten sets of eyes on her, waiting. “That depends on the ceremony… Who will be there?”

“Just those of us in the Inner Circle. And have no fear, Child, you will not be asked to do anything we’ve not already asked of you.” Belladonna assured her.

“Why me?” The three Ancestral Witches chuckled.

“Do you not see it yourself? Our son adores you. He trusts you. Our members respect you, Hell, I’d go so far as to even say some admire you and wish to follow you. You’re brilliant, eager to learn and quick about it. A perfectionist. Someone who is reliable.” Tharma started.

“And because of you and your groundwork research on the Company of Light, we have them on the run. We’d be fools to not let you in, Griffin. Besides… You’re a legacy with us.” Griffin paused at Lysslis’ words.

“A legacy?”

“Your Father, dear. He was more a scholar for us than a revolutionary, but his work was no less important.” Tharma explained.

Griffin took a breath. “Okay. I’ll do it. Is there anything I should know or?”

Mandragora grinned, pulling Griffin into a hug. “Zatura and I will help you find a suitable outfit for the night. Then all you need to do is follow directions.”

“The next full moon will be when we have our ceremony. Here at Obsidian.” Griffin nodded.

“Okay.” She bowed to the Ancestral Witches. “Thank you, for this incredible honor. I will not fail you.”

Belladonna smiled. “No. You won’t.” And with that, the three sisters disappeared, just as quickly as they had arrived. Zatura and Mandragora were grinning ear-to-ear, thrilled.

“I’m so glad you’re going to be one of us.” Griffin grinned.

“I am too.” She glanced at the clock. “But if you’ll excuse me… I do have a few details to work out… I’m going to be guiding a lesson tomorrow on astral projection to some of the newer recruits.”

Zatura chuckled. “Maybe when this is all over, you should be a teacher. Assuming Valtor lets you leave his side.” Griffin rolled her eyes.

“What choice would he have?” She teased, making her way out.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Familiar boot-steps had her pausing in her work. “How did it go on Ohm?” Griffin asked, turning to face Valtor. She tried not to giggle at his look, a large over-sized polka-dot poncho over him.

“How do you think it went?” He growled. She chuckled.

“No do you see why I feel the script is important to follow? Who screwed up?” Valtor groaned, getting rid of the poncho.

“Aro. He alerted the ninja monkeys and-” Griffin couldn’t help but laugh then.

“Ninja monkeys? Seriously?” Valtor sighed, plopping on the couch by her library desk.

“Don’t make fun… It was already humiliating enough.” She went to sit by him, kissing the top of his head.

“Poor dear. Did you at least get the scrolls?” He gave a smile.

“That we did do. Darkar’s pet earned his keep.” Griffin smiled.

“Good. Kerborg loves the bonding anyway.” She relaxed into him. “We did well on our mission. Mandragora and Zatura are a stealth-dream team.” He wrapped an arm around Griffin, pulling her down with him.

“Really? Well that’s just because they had a great mastermind behind it all.” His face lit up. “And speaking of masterminding… I heard you may be taking a huge step with the Coven.” Griffin flushed.

“I’ve been chosen to join in the Inner Circle. Aside from illness, injury, family emergencies, or kids, I’ll be considered at the beck and call of the Mistresses.” She gave a grin. “And I’ve decided to accept.” She paused, biting her lip. “Is that okay? Or do you think-” He kissed her, holding her tight as they lay on the couch.

“Griffin, I am so delighted that you’ve been chosen, that you’re getting closer to my mothers and our Coven. Your hard work is paying off and your brilliance hasn’t gone unnoticed. You’re eager and strong, dedicated.” He gave a sheepish smile. “And your mine. All that’s going to come from you joining is you’ll be more aware of the missions going on and be given more opportunities to teach the younger recruits.”

He gave a smile at that. “Though from what Darkar has told me, you’re already holding a class on astral projection.” Griffin flushed.

“I am. I just hope they get the hang of it.”

“I’m sure they will.” He nuzzled her. “You’re a good teacher, Griffin. Look how far I’ve come.” He teased. She hit him playfully.

“All I did was frustrate you into wanting to be better.”

“Of course. I can’t resist a challenge.” He smiled. “You’re a challenge.” He kissed her again. “So… When is your ceremony?” She smiled.

“Next full moon.”

“Perfect.” He grinned. “Absolutely perfect.”

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Island of Maliea

  1. The Island of Maliea



 

 

 

 

Valtor came into the library, pausing only to observe Griffin working obsessively on her theory. He was proud of how far she’d come in proving it, and it was getting closer to the day they’d overtake the Council to make them listen. But for now.

“Griffin, care to join me in the non-book world for a few hours?” He teased. The purple-haired witch glanced up at him, her hair falling out of her bun, eyes almost crossed.

“Sorry… I didn’t even hear you come in. I… I knew you were close…” She rolled up her left sleeve, the mark on her slightly glowing. “I must have really gotten lost this time…” Valtor chuckled, taking her hand and helping her up.

“It’s fine, my Dear. You’re doing everything to help us dark magic users, this research is important.” He kissed her softly. “Of course, I think you’d enjoy a little field trip.” Griffin smiled, stepping back a bit, redoing her bun.

“A field trip? To where?”

“Ever heard of the lost Island of Maliea?” Valtor asked. Griffin hummed, beginning to clean up her research.

“I have. Though I thought it became uninhabited and completely cut off to the rest of the realms.” Griffin looked to him. “Why?”

“Because we’re going there. My mothers have been hearing rumors of a true demon on the island and thought we would be best suited trying to make friends with it.” He extended his hand to her. “Are you interested?”

Griffin grinned, taking his hand. “Always. Just let me get my boots. I have a feeling my flats aren’t for hiking in rough terrain.” She teased, making her way out. “Wait. Does this mean we’ll be dealing with someone similar to you or?”

Valtor shook his head. “No. I’m a deamon. Half-wizard, half-demon. This is a full demon, probably an escapee from one of three places; ShadowHaunt, Oblivion, or the Omega dimension.” Griffin swore.

“I knew that difference. How could I fo-” Valtor walked over to her, pulling her close.

“You’re probably fried. You’ve been going non-stop since… Your ceremony. Studying with my mothers, teaching classes to the younger recruits, gallivanting across the realms with me… Your own research… You’ve been busy.” He kissed the top of her head. “Which is why, after this, I’m proposing we take a weekend off… Anything you want. But it has to be relaxation based. No work. Barring an invasion that is.”

Griffin smiled, holding close. “You know what, I’ll hold you to that.” She pressed a hand to his cheek. “Now, I do need to get my boots and my bag.”

“Don’t take too long, I’ve made a deal with the sirens.”

 

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

They trekked the jungles of the island, looking around for signs. “So what exactly are we looking for?” Griffin asked.

“I have no idea… I can’t even sense another being here besides us.” Valtor stopped. “Would you look at this…?” He led her to a clearing, a group of rotting huts scattered about. “Civilization used to be here…”

Griffin searched around the largest of the hut. “Seems a ritual was started.” She gestured to outlines and ashes of what used to be an herb of some sort. Vials used in rituals broken about. “Don’t think it went well.”

“No it didn’t.” Valtor knelt down, checking on the vials. “The villagers must have summoned the demon we’re after, but couldn’t control it.”

“They probably wanted to use the demon to wipe out a rival…” Griffin gestured to another marking. “But the binding portion never worked out. Wonder what became of the villagers?”

“So do I.” Valtor stood, turning to Griffin. “Try to stay close, I don’t want us getting separated here… Something’s… Something’s not right here.” Griffin gave a slight smirk.

“Scared?”

“No. Concerned. Think about it, an island that suddenly became uninhabitable and villagers that just completely disappeared. Add in a demon supposedly running about… You can’t blame me.”

“Guess not.” She walked down the path, checking into one of the other huts. “Hey what’s-” she started to cry out, the ground opening up and her falling down into the earth. She could hear Valtor trying to reach her, but it soon became too late. She was lost.

 

\----------------------------------

 

She groaned, raising up off the ground. “Dammit.” She winced, sitting up and pulling her leg to her. A bruise was forming, she’d twisted it.

“Need some help?” A voice called. Griffin snapped her eyes up, seeing a familiar face. A wizard and swordsman with long brown hair and a beard. His armor was torn in places, one of his arms in a makeshift sling.

“Hagen… What are you doing here?” The wizard snorted.

“My guess? The opposite of whatever you’re here to do. Though it seems we’re both in some trouble.” He moved a few steps in the tunnel, grabbing a large staff-like stick. “You may want to use this to help you walk. I can see you’ve twisted it.” He gestured to his arm. “I sprained my arm when I fell down in here. Been trying to find the exit.”

“Thanks…” Griffin stayed wary, but used the stick to help herself up. “I don’t guess you came here alone… Did you?”

“Faragonda… But we got separated when we fell. Found this… Village completely in ruins on the west end.” Griffin paled.

“Valtor and I found one on the south…” She swore. “Hagen… How do you feel about a truce? Just until this little adventure is over?”

“Assuming we survive, you mean?” Hagen chuckled. “Fine. Let’s find away outta here.” Griffin nodded.

“Which way did you come from? We can make it obvious that’s not the way to go.” Griffin asked.

Hagen gestured toward the left. “Came from that way. So right we go.”

“Lead the way.”

 

\---------------------------------------

 

They’d been walking around for a while, each tunnel they took making them feel more and more lost. “So… You and Faragonda?” Griffin teased. Hagen shook his head.

“Seriously?” Griffin shrugged.

“I figure, since we’re stuck down here, may as well talk. Not like we’ve got much else to do.” Griffin replied.

“Well, Faragonda and I are none of your business. Besides, you wanna read me the riot act, you’re too late, Saladin already has.” Griffin laughed.

“Oh Saladin… He always had to play a hero.” She stopped. “Hagen… Do those statues look… Realistic to you?” She asked, gesturing to statutes up ahead of them.

Two women, both with looks of fear and agony on their faces, hands up as if to try and shield themselves. Hagen looked at them, placing a hand on one of the shoulders. “I can sense… A life force… But it’s weak.” Hagen swore. “The hell kind of Island is this…?”

Griffin felt her fear rising. “I don’t know… But we’re going to have to get out of here and find our partners. I have this… Sinking suspicion that whatever did that to those women… Is still here.”

Another tunnel opened up, a large being walking through. A giant, spider-like being with a humanoid head came up behind them. “How right you are, Witch.” Its melodious voice called.

Griffin and Hagen jumped. “What the hell is that?” Hagen asked.

One of the legs came up to the being, as if it was insulted. “That? I am Vuzraon, the demon of life.”

Griffin looked to the statues, starting to notice crumbled stones around them, same color as the statues. The horrible realization sinking in. “You did this… You turned them to stone and drained them of their life force…”

The demon laughed. “Yes. I did. And with each soul I took, I became stronger.” It made its way closer. “I wonder how much stronger I’ll be once I take yours.”

Hagen brandished his sword, wincing a bit at the sprain in his arm. “You’ll die first, demon.” He charged toward it, sword hitting its mark, but not going through. “What the…”

Vuzraon shoved Hagen back. “Armored skin… A skill I acquired after devouring the chieftain.” Griffin glared.

“Fine… Let’s see how you handle this.” She tapped into the dark energy of the island, drawing a little power from her mark and bond. The power danced at her fingers tips and focused on the demon, ice coming up and around its legs and arms.

It laughed, easily shaking off the ice. “Seems you study with Belladonna. How… Predictable.” It opened its mouth, spitting out some sort of green substance. Griffin went to move away, falling over bad leg.

Hagen managed to get in front of her, using his sword’s blade as a shield. “Can you get back up?”

“I can try.” She managed to stand, hobbling a bit without the stick to help. “Convergence?” She extended a hand to him.

“Convergence.” He took her hand. The power between them was nothing like when she was with Valtor, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

They sent their blast of toward the demon, actually making it fall back a few steps. A victory… Until it started to laugh. “I do love when my food fights back… But my patience has run thin.” It spit another substance out, this time hitting Hagen in the leg.

Hagen swore, trying to move, but his leg was stuck. The stone quickly spread over the wizard, incasing him completely.

Griffin’s eyes widened, her fear suddenly becoming more apparent. “No… This isn’t…” She closed her eyes, feeling her determination. “I’m not going to be beaten by some second-rate demon.” She snarled, drawing power for another attack.

The demon fell back from the blast, but it still managed to spit its substance at her. It hit her arm, causing her to cry out.

The arm became like stone, burning the entire time. She couldn’t help but fall to her knees, the stone spreading until she was completely covered. A statue.

 

\--------------------------------

 

The stone began to melt away, becoming a liquid around her. She gasped, taking in the air as she fell more completely. She looked up, seeing Valtor still fuming about something, his wings and horns out, hands turned to claws. “Valtor! I’m fine!” She called out, voice hoarse a bit. “I’m okay.” The wizard stopped, his normal appearance coming back as he went to her side.

“Are you sure…? Did that thing hurt you?” Griffin opened her mouth to answer, but Hagen, who had already been unstoned, answered for her.

“She sprained her leg on the fall. Same way I sprained my arm. Well… When it was sprained.” He showed off his arm working again, Faragonda beside him in her enchantix, fairy dust out.

She walked over, careful steps toward the witch and wizard. “Do you want me to heal your leg? I mean… It’s either that or he’ll probably carry you.” Faragonda half-teased. Griffin sighed.

“Okay… Just be easy.” Faragonda sprinkled a bit of the dust around Griffin’s ankle. Griffin sighed in relief, the pain easing away.

“So… What did we miss?” Griffin asked. Faragonda chuckled.

“Nothing too much… We just came looking for you guys… Ran into the demon.” She answered.

“Decided to get rid of it.” Valtor added, helping Griffin up. “Now… I think it’s high time we all left.”

“Remember our deal… Once we leave this island… We’re back to being enemies.” Faragonda reminded them.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” The four of them shared a knowing look before they opened their portals, heading to their respective home bases.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Griffin rolled her eyes as Lucinda, one of the healers and medics in the Coven looked her over. “You’re good to go.”

“I’ve tried telling Valtor that… But you know how he is.” Lucinda chuckled.

“He’s just worried about you.” She handed a glass of water to Griffin. “Drink up. Being turned to stone dehydrates you more than you realize.” Griffin raised an eyebrow.

“Speaking from experience?”

“You have no idea.” Lucinda laughed. She noticed a figure in the doorway and started to leave. “Have fun.”

Valtor walked up to her, looking her over. “You’re okay?” Griffin smiled.

“I’m fine. The fairy dust actually healed the twist. I’m good.” She took his hand, squeezing. “I’m okay.” She kissed his cheek, trying to soothe the anger she could feel radiating from him. “What did they say?”

“That I made the right call. Ending the demon was the right choice of action, considering how unpredictable it proved to be.” His eyes looked her over. “Come on… Let’s get you home and in something more comfortable. We’ll start on that relaxation.”


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Learning Curve

  1. Learning Curve



 

 

 

 

Griffin made her way into the Mistresses’ room on Obsidian. She’d been summoned for some mission, but the details were to be given to her by them. Griffin paused when she walked in, seeing a familiar blue-haired witch. “What are you doing here?” Fiona sneered.

“I was summoned, same as you I assume.” Griffin deadpanned, trying to stay on the higher road. She took her seat. “Don’t worry, I have a feeling we won’t have to stay together long.”

“Good. I’d rather not have to be near you unless I have to be.” She crossed her legs.

They didn’t have to wait long, Tharma showed herself. “Good to see you both here. We need you both to head to Hoggar, a realm known for blacksmithing. We need you to take the forge out to prevent them from creating anymore swords.”

“Mistress Tharma, why us? You… You have to be aware that we don’t get along.” Fiona spoke. The older witch gave her a look.

“Because Griffin is a brilliant tactician and your powers are strong enough to overload the forge.” Tharma looked between them. “Any other questions?”

“Who has point?” Griffin asked. Tharma looked between the two witches.

“You have point, Griffin.” Fiona gasped.

“But I’m her senior. I’ve been here three years longer than she has.” Fiona argued.

“And she has a better record than you do when it comes to planning.” Tharma reminded her. “She’s been a brilliant teacher and she has been exceptionally amazing in missions. She’s point.” Fiona tried to not pout.

“Fine.” She looked to Griffin. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Gladly.” Griffin gave her a nod, making her way to the door. “Coming?” She turned back to the older witch.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Hoggar was a desert-sort of realm, filled with mountains and cliffs. “Alright… Here’s the plan. We have to infiltrate the castle in which the forge is located. That would be here…” Griffin formed the map. “We go in, we take down any guards, we destroy the forge, we get out.” She looked to the other witch. “Understood?”

“I understand the plan. The only thing I don’t understand is why he picked you.” Griffin rolled her eyes.

“Can we not discuss that right now? We have a mission to complete.” Fiona gave a laugh.

“See. That right there. It’s like you’re not eve devoted to him. You’re more devoted to missions.”

Griffin took a deep breath. “Because I believe in future sight. If we lose sight of what’s going on right now, we could lose everything. And I don’t know about you, but I’m not staying in the Omega Dimension for treason.” She made her map collapse. “Now. Are you ready to do you damn job, or are you going to continue being a hindrance?”

Fiona held her hands up. “Fine. Let’s go.”

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Breaking into the castle wasn’t hard, just slipping in through the windows, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

The forge was in the lowest part of the castle, to get there they just needed to- “Halt!” A large mechanical being came charging at them.

The witches dodged, Fiona growling. “Great! What do we do about that?!”

“We fight it.” Griffin kept blasting at the thing, no dents being made as it charged again. Griffin moved out of the way, mind going fast, trying to think of a way out of this.

Griffin swore, firing a blast at the thing. It bounced, causing the witches to have to dodge again. “Fiona how hot can you burn?!” Griffin yelled.

The blue haired witch seemed to pause. “I don’t know. Why?”

“Burn the beast! It’s made of metal, metal can burn!” Griffin put a shield up. “Do what you can! Preferably before we die!”

Fiona nodded, closing her eyes. Flames came around her hands, dancing about. She tapped into her anger, the flames burning hotter and hotter until she sent them toward the being. The metal began to burn away, leaving nothing but gears.

She grinned, jumping up and down. “I… I didn’t think I could burn that hot.” Griffin gave a smile.

“Congratulations. Let’s head to the basement. Burn the forge.” Griffin brought the shield away. “Ready?”

Fiona gave a smile. “Ready.”

 

\-----------------------------------

 

“Okay. Remember how hot you burned dealing with that… Guard?” Griffin asked. Fiona sighed.

“Yeah? Why?”

“Get that hot again. Get rid of the forge.” Griffin gestured to the forge. “I’ll use the flame spells I know to try and complement your abilities, but this is going to be largely on you.” Griffin admitted. Fiona took a breath.

“Okay. I can do this. I can do this.” She burned hot again, blue hair becoming orange the hotter she burned. And now, now the forge couldn’t handle it.

Watching the forge burn to ashes was… Something. Fiona kept burning brighter and hotter, Griffin bringing her own power into the mix. “There. Now… We should get going before Hagen realizes what’s been going on.”

“Yeah. You’re right.” Fiona paused. “You know, I’m starting to realize why he picked you. You’re a strong leader.” Griffin took a breath.

“I… I suppose.” She gave a slight smile. “Can we... Get out of here now?”

Griffin smiled, opening the portal. “After you, you’re Highness.”

 

\-----------------------------------

 

“How was working with Fiona?” Salvador asked once they were in the Dining Hall. Griffin shrugged.

“We weren’t thrilled to be working together, but we made the best of it.” Griffin took a drink from her tea. “The forge burned. Hagen’ll probably be pissed.” Salvador laughed.

“No doubt. But he left only one guard?” Griffin shrugged.

“I guess the Company of Light needed his other guards? Or he thought the one guard was sufficient?” Salvador shook his head.

“Guess he didn’t realize who he was dealing with, huh?” Griffin grinned.

“Guess not.” She bit her lip. “Hey… Are we getting the winter holiday off? Or no?” Salvador grinned.

“Oh yes. We are. I was planning on bringing Aro to Mom’s. Maybe we should make a family thing of it?” He waggled his eyebrows. “Come on… You know she’d love to meet Valtor too.” Griffin flushed a bit.

“I’ll think about it.” Footsteps came up from behind them.

“Think about what?” Valtor asked, sitting beside Griffin. Aro took a seat by Salvador.

“Yeah, what were you guys talking about?”

“The holidays coming up.” Salvador grinned. “And where to spend them…” Griffin rolled her eyes.

“My brother wants to introduce the two of you to our mother.” Aro grinned.

“That could be fun.”

“Oh do we get to see baby pictures? Because that would be great.” Valtor teased. Griffin and Salvador both nearly choked.

“Oh hell no!”

“Absolutely not!”


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Yule

  1. Yule



 

 

 

 

The bags were packed and Salvador had swore up and down he had the motel reservations. All that remained was waiting on the transit. In the damn snow.

Teleporting could be done, but… Where was the fun in that? They were going to celebrate Yule at home, and traditions had to be kept.

Like in the clothing worn. Griffin wore a long-sleeved red and silver dress, a silver scarf around her neck. Salvador was donning his famous gold look, a little green in the mix. He’d even talked Aro into wearing a bit of gold and silver. Griffin, through some doing, had managed to get Valtor into green and white.

“So… The colors are for what again?” Aro asked. Salvador sighed.

“Silver stands for the power of the moon, Gold for the light and warmth of the sun.” Salvador recited. Griffin picked up where he left off.

“Red for the Holly King in his waning, Green for the waxing Oak King, and White for the new purity being brought in by the solstice.” Valtor gave a bit of a chuckle.

“Don’t recall either of you being exactly… Religious.” Griffin and Salvador rolled their eyes.

“We aren’t. Our mother is. And we’d rather not disappoint her.” Salvador explained. Griffin snorted.

“You mean, you don’t want to disappoint her.’ She corrected. Aro snickered.

“Is it going to be like this the entire time?”

“Probably.” Valtor told him. The bus pulled in and the quartet filed in, making sure it was heading to Rancor…

 

\------------------------------

 

Snow covered the realm, trees sad looking without their leaves. The crisp, cold air was almost brutal, perfect for this time of year.

A few kids were running about, some practicing spells with their newly come-in powers. Griffin couldn’t help but smile as a group of the kids were arguing about Yule carols and their meanings. Salvador chuckled himself, elbowing his sister.

“Remember when we were like that? You could argue for hours and we’d both be blue in the face from the cold and arguing. Mom and Dad would be so upset.” Griffin chuckled.

“We’d be sent to our rooms until the burning of the Yule log.”

“And we’d all recite the spell of protection and draw all those runes… It’s practically muscle memory by now.” Salvador looked to the confused faces of Aro and Valtor. “What? You guys never celebrated Yule?”

Valtor gave a sheepish smile. “No… My childhood was spent with consistent lessons and training. Yule… All of the holidays really… Weren’t… Important. Granted, since the Coven started, my mothers at least put out a tree and a few wreaths… But it’s mostly for those who are religious. Or traditional at least.”

“My family wasn’t into holidays either. Said it detracted from the true power of the solstice.” Griffin and Salvador wrapped their arms around their boyfriends.

“Don’t worry… You’ll a pretty decent crash course this weekend.” Salvador soothed. Griffin laughed.

“Yeah. You’ll be sick of it by the time everything’s over.”

“Or too stuffed to move. Mom always cooks like she’s feeding an army.” The siblings chuckled at that, knowing too well how their mother was.

“Come on… Let’s get checked in settled at the hotel, then we’ll head off to Mom’s.” Griffin grabbed her bag, trying to make sure they got there on time. “You know how she gets if we’re late.”

Salvador swore. “Right.”

 

\----------------------------------

 

The hotel had wreaths all around, mistletoes in strategic places in the lobby, a large Yule tree decorated in the center. “Looks like they’re ready for the holidays.” Salvador commented.

“Oh, they are. Question is, are we?” Griffin chuckled. They managed to get their rooms keys, 323 and 324. Together, or at least, close enough.

Unpacking didn’t take long, just a matter of placing things where they go. Griffin grabbed a few wrapped boxes. “Can’t forget the gifts.” She placed them in her go-bag. “If I did, Salvador would just have the most unholiest of fits.” Valtor chuckled.

“I can imagine.” He kissed her softly. “So… What do I need to be worried about? If anything…?” Griffin smirked.

“Just be wary of the eggnog and spiced cider. Trust me.” Griffin winked, grabbing her bag. “Come on… Aro and Salvador should be ready by now… And it won’t take us long to get home…” Home… It’d be a while since she’d visited. Since before the mission to Cybill…

“Lead the way.” He took her hand, fine with being led.

 

\--------------------------------

 

The Sylvane home was fully decorated with wreaths and runes. Lights from electric bulbs and candles decorated the porch and front of the home, set up in symbolic styles. A figure came outside the door, standing on the porch, arms crossed.

Theodora was wearing a dark green dress and red shawl, her graying purple hair in a bun. Sasha, her gray cat, was sitting beside her. “I was wondering if you were actually coming.” She teased.

“I’m sorry we’re late. You know how transit can be.” Salvador tried to apologize, coming up the stairs and hugging his mother. “Oh, Mom, meet Aro. He’s with me and an incredible man.” Aro gave a bit of a bow.

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Sylvane. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Theodora gave a smile.

“I’ve heard plenty about you too, Aro. Glad you could make it.” Griffin went and hugged her mother, stooping at one point to pet Sasha.

“And I brought Valtor. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not. Yule is about togetherness. Celebration.” The older witch looked to Valtor. “It’s nice to meet you.” Valtor gave a smile.

“You too, Mrs. Sylvane.” She shook her head.

“Thea. You boys can call me Thea. I haven’t been Mrs. Sylvane in three years.” She reminded them. She went to the door. “Now let’s get out of the cold. We have a meal to prepare and a tree to decorate.”

Griffin and Salvador groaned, knowing how this was going to go. “Yes, Mom…” They chorused, like they’d done every year.

 

\------------------------------------

 

The kitchen was much smaller with five people bustling about, some working on the actual food, some working on the special drinks.

“Salvador if you keep messing with my turkey, I will cut you.” Griffin threatened. Salvador snorted.

“Maybe work where I’m not trying to fix the gingerbread cookies.” Theodora got in between her children.

“If you two don’t stop bickering, I will banish you from the kitchen.” Both siblings paled, going back to work.

Valtor and Aro snickered. “Were they always like this?” Aro asked. Theodora groaned.

“You have no idea. From the time Griffin could talk back to Salvador it was an argument. They bickered so badly, their father actually cast a mute spell. That worked for all of five minutes when Griffin over there realized some spells could be cast mentally.” She gestured to where Griffin was working on the turkey, giving a sheepish smile.

“It’s not my fault my brother never conceded.”

“Or my fault that she’s a know-it-all.” Theodora rolled her eyes again.

“Children…” Valtor chuckled.

“I can only imagine how that must have been.” He finished up with the eggnog, letting it settle. “The constant bickering. The threats.” Theodora gave a smile.

“Oh… They had their sweet moments too. Salvador got picked on in the 8th grade because of his sexuality… Griffin, just barely having been in middle school, took on the bully. Just completely twisted his sense of direction and speech. I still don’t know where she learned that spell.”

“Dad... Well… His spell book. I wasn’t supposed to know about it… but when I found it… I may have studied a few spells and that was one of them.” Griffin admitted, moving away from the turkey. “It’s ready to heat.”

Salvador gave a sappy sigh. “It was soo sweet having my little sister have my back.” Griffin rolled her eyes.

“I’m the only one allowed to harass you.” She reminded him. “Did you finish the cookies?”

“All shaped and ready for baking...” He grinned. “No… I also seem to recall a time I helped you.” Griffin sighed.

“I remember. That creep Tomlinson… Never could take no for an answer and he’d used that spell… I could barely move.” Griffin shook at the memory, pulling close to Valtor. He’d realized where this was headed, anger surging for a moment.

“Yeah. I guess he forgot you had an older brother who always had an eye out for you. Creep didn’t even see me coming. Had him blasted into the nearest building. Right through the wall. Grabbed my sister and made my way home.”

“And berated me the whole time as if I hadn’t been trying to fight back.”

“You shouldn’t have been out that late anyway.” He shook his head. “She was coming back from the school.”

“I had a meeting with one of the teachers. She was wanting to take a few of the girls to a convention for young witches.”

“You were walking alone.”

“Because I had walked the other girls back. I already had a reputation for no-nonsense, I didn’t think he’d be around. Or stupid.”

Theodora got in between them again. “No more arguing until after we get dinner finished and ate… Please? For my sanity and the sanity of our guests.”

“Speaking of guests… Uncle Rhoma coming? Or Aunt Hetty?” Salvador asked.

“Not this year. Rhoma is working on expanding his ranch and Hetty is… Hetty.” Theodora answered. Griffin looked to Aro and Valtor.

“She means she’s found a new man with whom she couldn’t bear to leave.” Griffin stage whispered. Theodora glared at her daughter.

“Griffin… Behave. She’s still your aunt.”

“And boy crazy. She can be both.” Griffin shrugged.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

While waiting for the food to cool off, the siblings began working on the tree, adorning it with cones and baubles, lights. Popcorn strings about it. “It’s so much easier to do this now…” Griffin commented.

“We’re taller now. Makes it easier to get up high.” He smirked. “Of course, some things are still out of your reach.”

“So you say.”

Valtor and Aro just laughed at their antics and the stories their mother told. Especially if it caused one or both siblings to blush and stammer.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

 

After dinner, the Yule Log was placed in the fire place. Mother, daughter, and son set the flames, a simple spell.

“For this next part, if you boys wish to join in, you can. Take a hand.” Valtor rose, taking Griffin’s free hand while Aro took Salvador’s.

“Okay. Now you just recite with us. It’s a simple spell of protection.” The four of them nodded, Theodora beginning the chant.

The flames turned different colors, the log burning quicker and quicker. Ashes turned to light, a barrier that surrounded them and the home……

 

\------------------------------------------

 

 

Griffin was laying on the bed in the hotel, hand on her stomach. “Why did I eat so much?” Valtor chuckled, lying beside her.

“You’re asking the wrong person. I think we all may have had too much. Nothing quite like a homemade meal though.” He moved, pulling something from under the bed. “I know we said no gifts… But I did want to get you something anyway.” Griffin swore, raising up.

“Valtor! No. Now I look bad because I didn’t get you one.” Valtor grinned.

“But you did. Your loyalty and pledge to me and the Coven.” He reminded her. “This… this was spur of the moment anyway. I just… I saw it and I thought of you.” He placed the box in her hand. “Open it.”

Griffin gave a glare to him, but went to undo the wrapping on the box. Her eyes widened, pulling out an ankh necklace. “What… Where…?”

“Don’t worry. It… It’s just a simple protection ankh… But I thought you’d appreciate it.” Griffin smiled, putting it on.

“It’s wonderful. Thank you.” She kissed him. “We can never be too careful, can we?” He held her close.

“No. No we can’t.”


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Attack on the Council

  1. Attack on the Council



 

 

 

 

Griffin could feel her nerves running wild, but she took a breath, ready to begin. Getting to the podium, she could tell there were more members than she remembered would be there. But… It was time.

“The time has come for us to take on the Magix Council and make them listen to us. It’s time we stepped fully into the light instead of making mischief in the shadows. We’ve already become hard to ignore thanks to our attacks on the rest of the magic dimensions, and now it’s time to become impossible to ignore.” Griffin started.

“But we can’t have any problems with the Company of Light while discussions with the Council start. Which is why most of you are gathered here today.” She took a breath, a map of the magical dimensions coming into focus.

“We’re going to need a group to attack Solaria. It’s one of the major realms, and the home realm of Prince Radius and Princess Luna. Darkar will lead the charge against Solaria and will pick who goes with him.” She took a breath.

“The next group will be attacking Zenith. Don’t get me wrong, it may not seem like a realm worthy of attack, but Magnethia and Electronio call that realm home. They supply the Company of Light with the magi-tech used to fight against us.” She gave a smile. “Imagine how much stronger we’ll be if we can use the tech for ourselves?”

“The Zenith group will be led by Zatura.” She gestured to the other witch. “Our third group will be attacking the realm of Serenia. Turning the guards against each other shouldn’t be too difficult. There’s already turmoil in the realm from the deaths of the king and queen.” She gestured toward the crowd. “Kalshara will lead the charge there.”

She paused, everyone taking it in. “The fourth and final group will be led by Valtor in Magix. You’ll be assisting in distracting any leftover Company members. This is a divide and conquer situation, but for the Company, not us. Do not let them get to you.” Griffin clapped her hands, the map disappearing.

“Time to head out!” She commanded. The members stood, going to their respective leaders to get further orders. Valtor placed a hand on her shoulder chuckling softly.

“You do make a fine leader.” Griffin snorted.

“Save the flattery for later, when we actually win.” She placed a hand on his. “Now… Are you ready to face Magix?” He grinned.

“The real question should be if Magix is ready to face me.” She rolled her eyes.

“Don’t get cocky now. Arrogance like that will be the ruin of the Coven.” He kissed her hand.

“Have no fears, Griffin. I know what I’m doing.” He gave a wink, leading her to their group. Fiona, Salvador, Aro, Neruman, Maeve, and then the two of them. A small group, but one with immense power and promise.

“Everybody ready?” Valtor asked, opening the portal.

“Let’s show Magix who we are.” Salvador grinned, his dark orbs already in hand. “I’ve been waiting for this a long time.”

“We all have.” Griffin reminded them. “Which is why we need to stay on point and not lose sight.” She looked to Fiona. “Can you still burn as hot as you did at the forge?” The blue-haired witch grinned.

“I’ve been practicing. I bet I can get even hotter.”

“Good. Depending on who we face, you may need to burn hotter than ever.” She looked to the open portal. “Everyone, forward march.” She commanded, the group heading into Magix.

 

\--------------------------------

 

It was clear the Company hadn’t been expecting such full-frontal attacks on all sides of the dimension. The only ones left to defend Magix were the small group before them.

Faragonda was the leader, already in her enchantix. Saladin was on his dragon, staff at the ready. Codatorta, (now there was a face she hadn’t seen in over a year), had his sword drawn, ready for battle. Alyssa was in her enchantix, a light green dress with roses and thorns wrapped around her, long brown hair pulled into a loose half-bun. Prince Erendor had his own sword drawn, still obviously upset about Eraklyon.

“This is all that’s left to defend Magix? What a shame.” Valtor taunted. “I’d thought there’d be at least _some_ fun.”

Fiona chuckled. “Guess we’ll have to make due.” She moved closer to Alyssa. “Hey Flower-Power, can you play with fire?” She taunted, sending one of her powerful fiery blasts directly at Alyssa.

That was all that was needed to start the battle. And of course, Faragonda decided she could take on Griffin. Just like the naïve fairy she was.

“What’s the matter, Fara, don’t like my new friends?” Griffin teased, creating orbs around her to fire at Faragonda.

The fairy flew around, doing her best to dodge each blast. “No. Can’t say that I do.” The fairy closed her eyes, letting her aura come out and around her, sending a powerful blast into Griffin.

The witch brought up a shield, digging in her heels. “Why do you fight us so hard? You’re from a family of witches, Faragonda, do you not understand what we’re trying to do?” Griffin growled out.

Faragonda paused, shaking her head. “Griffin… This isn’t the way. You know there’s a better way to go about this. Deep down, I know you know better.” Griffin glared.

“I’m not that naïve, Faragonda. If we want change, we have to fight for it.” She tapped into the power from her mark, drawing strength from her own powers and Valtor’s. “All revolutions require a little bloodshed.” She placed her hands together, moving them in the rune formations like the Ancestral Witches had taught her.

The power of three, all in one blast, and she managed a direct hit to Faragonda. The poor fairy had had no idea what hit her.

She was thrown into a building, the people still scattering. The fairy did her best to get up. “Griffin… Wake up. Look around you. Is this how you want to do this?” Faragonda managed to get to her feet, wings and legs shaking.

“All of this destruction… And do you even realize what’s going on at the realms you’ve all taken from? The realms heading for destruction?” Faragonda continued. Griffin paused, taking a deep breath.

“That’s the problem with you fairies… You always believe that deep-down, people are good. Your naivety in that you can talk your way out of everything, that you can solve everything by talk… by… complicity… It’s not worked in the past, and it’s not working now.”

“We have to fight to remind all of you of our worth. Seriously Faragonda, have you not noticed how differently they treat you now that you have wings? That now your powers aren’t connected to dark magic, you’re treated well, unlike how your grandmother was treated? Or your own mother?” Griffin prodded.

The fairy looked down, her expression turning grim. “Griffin…”

“No. I’m done with this.” Griffin tapped into her power, blasting Faragonda hard into the pavement. The fairy twitched, her enchantix disappearing until she was back in her human form. “I hate that it has to be this way.” Griffin whispered to the fairy. “But it has to be done.”

She walked off, heading for the doors to the Council in the center of Magix.  


	20. Chapter Twenty: You Will Listen

  1. You Will Listen



 

 

 

 

Griffin made her way through the council building, knocking the guards out one-by-one as they got close to her.

The council members gasped as she burst into their main chamber. “What is the meaning of this!?” A familiar voice cried out. Griffin smirked. Mavilla was here, trying to garner support for the Company, for sure. The rest of the main Council was there, aside from those in the royal courts. But she’d take what she could get.

“The meaning is simple. You’re going to listen to what I have to say. Whatever happens afterward,” she broke into a Cheshire grin, “that’s all up to you.”

The Head of the Council, Councilman Clacea, rose. “I don’t know who you think you are, young witch, but this is not the time or place.” Griffin glared, waving her arms, her spell cast before Mavilla could stop her.

The council members were forced into their seats, unable to move. “What sort of magic is this?” Yeerka growled.

“Dark magic. The same magic you all try to pretend doesn’t exist.” Griffin glared, getting in the center. “For centuries, all of us who draw power from dark magic have been forced into the shadows and considered second rate.” She glared at the Head Councilmen.

“And don’t deny it. I’m a Cloud Tower graduate. I know what the conditions are like there. I know how it all seems to fall apart. And how harsh we witches are treated for mischief, when the fairies at Alfea did similar pranks and got off with slaps on the wrist.” She glared to Mavilla. “And don’t you deny that.” Griffin seethed.

Mavilla took a breath. “You’re right, Griffin.” Ah, so the older fairy did remember her. “You’re right. There could be some changes in place for Cloud Tower.”

“Red Fountain too. Or did you all forget how any wizard with dark magic gets immediately rejected from studying at Red Fountain’s sorcery portions. And don’t say it’s not meant for wizards when Saladin, Radius, Rhodos, and Oritel went there.” She paused. “Or is it because of the money? They say money and power corrupts, perhaps the infallible Council is far more corrupt than they’d ever admit?”

Clacea glared. “You say we’re corrupt? And what of you? Whose will is it you’re doing?” Griffin smirked.

“My own. Granted, I’m not the only one who’s angry and frustrated with the current system, but I’m the one who devised this plan. After all, how else is a witch supposed to get you to listen?” She looked at all of them.

“You’re all supposed to be some of the strongest members of the magical world. And the oldest. The wisest. Yet it seems you’ve forgotten a key part in how magic works. The balance of it all.” She conjured an image for them to see.

“This is Earth. This is what has become of Earth since the light magic was wiped out.” The wars of Earth shown bright, the homelessness, the apathy. “That is what happens when dark magic goes awry.”

The image changed. “These are things yet to come. My father warned you, years ago, about this. Your continual treatment of dark magic users will create a world with us, and while that may sound all nice and wonderful, things would fall apart, the balance undone.” She set a few papers down.

“My research and observations, not just from Earth, but the other realms as well.” Yeerka glowered.

“Saying you’re responsible for everything that’s been happening?” Griffin chuckled.

“I’m partially to blame, but not fully. The Coven has been orchestrating most of it.” Mavilla gasped.

“Griffin what have you gotten yourself into? Aligning yourself with them?” Griffin glared.

“Why wouldn’t I? They were some of the few people who didn’t have anything rude to say about magic. They embrace it, they consider the balance. All we’re trying to do is make you open your eyes.”

“Have any of you even seen the conditions of the dark realms? Or how dark magic users are treated?”

Councilman Givellian glared. “What does it matter? It’s not our faults!” Griffin glared.

“Perhaps not, but it’s not like any of you do a damned thing to help it.” She showed images of the dark realms. Some were better off than others, some… not so much. The councilmembers at least had respect enough to show remorse.

“The things you perpetrate, the hate any of you spew or allow to be said only adds fuel to the flames already ignited. When you treat half the population like they’re worthless, you don’t get to act surprised when they finally rise up. And you sure as hell don’t get to play the victim card.” She tossed her research, her notebooks and images.

“Look at these. Read them. Find those… Higher morals you always talk about and fix what’s broken.” She gave a smirk. “And don’t think of censoring anything. I already have copies being sent to as many places as they can go. They’re being read as we speak.”

A blast came through the Council Chambers, Valtor raising up and looking to Griffin. “We need to retreat. Marion and Oritel showed up and the others are getting weary.” He looked to the Councilmembers, giving a bow, wincing a bit. “Hate to burst in and run, but we have other things to do.”

Griffin gave a wave, thinking of the other members they’d brought and teleporting them to Obsidian. Oh how she loved tapping into that kind of power…

 

\-------------------------------------

Griffin paced, still feeling tense. Valtor placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to massage the tension out. “Feeling okay?”

“I’m feeling… Drained. Pissed. How can they sit there and judge what we’re doing, when for centuries they’ve allowed things to get this bad?” He kissed her temple.

“I don’t know, Dear… But you’ve extended an olive branch. Whether or not they take it to heart is up to them.”

“And if they don’t?” Valtor gave a smile.

“We’ve prepared as best we can for war. The true struggle of dark and light magic. Perhaps not good and evil, but it is dark and light.” Griffin snorted.

“You can’t have one without the other, yet they’re not synonymous with each other. You can be evil and a light magic user. And you can be good and dark magic user. The only reason they became… Synonymous in the eyes of the council is because of the stereotypes they themselves perpetrate.” She growled. Valtor pulled her into him.

“You need to calm down. You’ve done what you can for today. And that’s all we’ve ever asked of you. And if it does have to come down to warfare… So be it.” Griffin sighed, kissing him.

“So be it.”


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Arrogance

 

 

 

 

“You’re doing wonderfully. Keep up the energy, allow yourself to feel the negative forces around you.” Griffin instructed, watching as the newer recruits channeled their dark power.

They seemed to be doing well, and were even great at keeping in control. She couldn’t help but smile, a bit of pride swelling within her.

Then it started, a searing pain traveling up her arm, starting from her mark. She winced, falling to her knees for a moment. The students paused, feeling concern.

The classroom door opened up, Darkar bursting in. “Alright… Nobody panic… Griffin, why don’t you head to the infirmary?” Griffin stood, glaring at Darkar.

“What did he get into?” She growled out. The only explanation for her pain had to be because Valtor had gotten injured himself. ‘ _The worst part about being bonded._ ’ Griffin thought.

“Let’s just say there was some trouble fighting the Company of Light and he bit off a bit more than he could chew.” He looked to the recruits. “I’ll be taking over for Ms. Griffin. Family matters… You should all understand.” He gestured for her to leave as he took the podium.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, heading out the door.

 

\--------------------------------

 

She wasn’t allowed into the infirmary, and that made her worry more than the initial phantom pains. She paced around, trying to figure out what could have hurt Valtor bad enough to need the infirmary.

Normally he was able to self-heal… Or at least, he would normally be able to get in touch with a potionology expert… Like Salvador or Neala. But this…

Footsteps came up behind her, tentative, nervous. “I’m sorry… This… This is my fault.” Mandragora’s voice spoke. Griffin turned to face her friend, giving a look.

“What do you mean?”

Mandragora bit her lip. “It was supposed to be a reconnaissance mission to Domino… Just to gather some information on Oritel and Marion and… I didn’t take into account how his powers would react on Domino… Or that the king and queen would ambush us.”

Griffin swore. “Mandragora…” The other witch looked down.

“I’m sorry, Griffin…” The purple haired woman sighed, placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“Next time there’s a mission to Domino, let me know. There’s a charm I discovered that could negate the effects Domino would have on him.” Mandragora swore.

“That would’ve been nice to know a few hours ago.” Griffin gave a slight chuckle.

“Hindsight’s a bitch.” She teased. The infirmary door came open, Lucinda shaking her head.

“Well… He’s fine. Burned a bit around the wrists, but that’s to be expected when dealing with a fairy like Marion.” Lucinda gave a smile. “And he’s still adamant that he made the right call, Mandragora. So any fault the Mistresses’ find will be on him.” Griffin paused, looking to Mandragora.

“Explain.” Mandragora groaned.

“We were observing the guard times and slipping into their library and…” She sighed. “And he couldn’t resist messing with Marion and Oritel. And Oritel’s little sister.” Griffin glared.

“I’m going to kill him myself. His arrogance… I swear.” She took a breath, turning to Lucinda. “Can I go talk to him?” She asked. Lucinda gave a chuckle.

“You can go in there. Just promise not to kill him. I’m fairly certain our Mistresses wouldn’t be pleased about that.” Griffin gave a smile.

“Thanks.” She looked to Mandragora. “Don’t beat yourself up, his arrogance was bound to catch up to him.”

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Griffin walked into the infirmary room, arms crossed, frowning. Valtor gave his best smile, leaned against the pillows. “Hi… I take it your mad… But I’m sure we can talk this out.” Griffin glowered.

“Valtor… What the hell were you thinking? I mean, come on… It’s bad enough you went to Domino without letting me know so I could give you the charm that would negate the effects of the realm on your powers… But then you antagonized Marion, Oritel, and Oritel’s little sister.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, pushing her glasses back up.

“And not only do you antagonize them, but you took them on and got yourself hurt bad enough that Mandragora called for a retreat.” She looked at him. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I… Was just toying with the royals, Griffin… I mean come on, you know you would have too. And…” He paused. “There’s a charm that’ll let me have my full power on Domino.” Griffin gave a smirk.

“There is. But you left without telling me where you were going, so I couldn’t let you know about it.” She sighed. “Valtor… You could’ve been killed.” Valtor snorted.

“Marion wouldn’t have killed me… You said it yourself in your report of the Company of Light members… She’s too soft.”

“But Oritel isn’t. And he would have killed you without hesitation.” Griffin sat down on the chair by his bed. “Did you at least discover anything useful during this… Trip?”

Valtor smiled. “We learned that the dimensions are taking your research seriously. Plans are already being implemented in to try and fix things.” Griffin gave a sigh of relief.

“That’s good. Saves us the trouble of a war…” Valtor began to frown.

“I… Didn’t say that much. There’s still trouble brewing within the realms. The Company of Light aren’t exactly forgiving of what we’ve been up to.” Griffin sighed.

“Of course not… So that leaves us with what…? A few realms trying to make things right and a bounty still on our heads? Which means we’re going to have to get a little meaner. Make them want to back off.” Valtor grinned.

“I do so love watching your mind work…” Griffin glared at him.

“Don’t try to be cute by flattering me. I’m still furious with you.” She stood. “You’re staying in your own room tonight.” She grabbed her bag, about to leave. Valtor rose up, quick and remorseful.

“Come on, Griffin… That’s a little extreme, don’t you think?” She paused, giving a smirk.

“Sorry. You did it to yourself when you let your ego get the better of you.”


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: Pyros

  1. Pyros



 

 

 

 

Griffin gave a smirk, tugging at Valtor’s sleeve. “Come on. You can’t be scared. It’s just a training mission.” Valtor glowered at her.

“You’re enjoying this. Let me guess, you’re still angry about Domino?” Valtor asked. Griffin squeezed his arm, a bit too tight.

“What do you think?” She asked, her voice low and still tinted in that anger. “Now… As I explained to Belladonna, this will be perfect for you. You’re so determined to best Oritel and Marion and become stronger than them, fine. But you’re going to have to connect better with your Dark Dragon Flame. Otherwise, you’re going to end up dead.” She showed her arm. “And I’ll probably end up there with you, considering how deep you made this bond.”

He sighed. “Fine. We’ll do this.” He took a breath, opening the portal. “It’s just an entire realm inhabited by dragons… How dangerous could this be?” Griffin smacked his shoulder, not too hard, just hard enough.

“Don’t ever say something so stupid. Those are fighting words to the universe.” Valtor chuckled.

“Feeling superstitious?”

“Considering you could have been killed last week, yes.” She grabbed her bag, double-checking to make sure her notebook was in there. Pyros was seldom explored by people, and she wanted to make sure she had detailed notes. “Let’s go.”

 

\---------------------------------

 

Okay… So dodging fire-breathing dragons and avoiding getting caught by the speedier ones wasn’t part of the plan, but it was amusing to see Valtor, “the all-powerful”, trying and failing to stop the dragons in their tracks. Or blast them away.

Griffin made it up a tree, watching as Valtor tried to make a connection with one of the little speeders. “At least it’s not large enough to try and eat you.” She commented, making him glare up at her.

“Do you have anything useful to say, Griffin? Or just the usual peanut-gallery jokes?” Griffin gave a shrug, pulling out a book on Dragon Taming she’d… Borrowed… From Red Fountain.

“Act scarier than the dragon. They tend to respect those they fear and pay tribute to them.” She read.

Valtor dodged a charge attack. “Anything more clear in the instructions on how to do that?”

“No. You’re on your own with that interpretation.” Valtor swore.

“Great…” The creature was small at least. And fear… He could do fear. He’d practiced enough with Darkar…

Griffin watched as Valtor tapped into the energy of Pyros, the Dark Dragon that he controlled came out, wrapping around him and lashing out at the smaller dragon.

It yelped out, running as fast as it could in the opposite direction. “Not bad. Wanna try with a bigger target?” Griffin asked.

Valtor smirked up at her. “I think I do.”

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

So fighting with a dragon as large as a mountain wasn’t their brightest idea… Especially when said dragon was able to spit ice like it was nothing. “Anything in your book about this?” Valtor asked, pushing them both behind a large boulder.

Griffin panted, flipping through the pages. “Not this time… We may have to do-” an icy blast broke the boulder, shards cutting into them both. The dragon reared up, wings out and charging.

Valtor grabbed Griffin, rolling them out of the way just in time. “We can always run… I’ve had enough quality time with the dragons here…” Valtor tried to rationalize. Griffin paused.

“Wait… Marion feels her dragon more clearly when she’s in one of her… Righteous moods. She pulls full power from the light magic around, more so than most fairies do. You’re her opposite, her counterpart. Maybe… All you need to is tap into your rage, not just the negative energy.” Valtor mulled it over.

“You could be onto something…” He stood, closing his eyes. The dark magic aura that surrounded him took on a form of a dragon larger than the one attacking them, and it moved as he did. And the power just coming from that….

The dragon tried to fight back, but the one controlled by Valtor wasn’t having it, the dark energy spreading about it and completely covering the other dragon. Once Valtor released the dragon, it collapsed, dead.

“I guess Marion really has some competition now.” He grinned, turning to Griffin. “You okay?” The witch had paled, clutching her bag to her. “Griffin?”

“I… I’m sorry… I… I didn’t take into account how that would go.” She stood, seeming to shake it off. “And the fumes from the volcanoes here… I may have inhaled too much.” Valtor walked over, taking her hand.

“How about we end our field trip here?” Griffin nodded.

“Sounds like a plan.” He opened the portal.

“Ladies first.” He teased. Griffin rolled her eyes, making her way through and heading straight for her room.

She wasn’t sure about this sudden dizziness, but it was definitely Pyros related.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

“Feeling any better?” Valtor asked, bringing a glass of water and a few crackers. “I read about the toxicity of Pyros’ fumes. We should have been more prepared for that.” Griffin groaned.

“Don’t remind me… I should have… I should have looked up a charm or spell that could have protected us.” She frowned, taking the glass of water. “Why didn’t it effect you?” Valtor shrugged.

“Maybe because of my Dark Dragon Fire? Or my deamon side?” He offered. All plausible.

“Right.” She sighed, taking a sip. “I just hope this passes soon. We got a message from Salvador about an upcoming mission, a sort of preemptive strike on the Company… I don’t want either of us missing out.” Valtor chuckled.

“You’re fume-sick and still worried about this mission?” She glared at him.

“And you still act like it’s a joke.” She sighed. “I don’t want future dark magic users to have to go through the scrutiny and abuses that we all had to deal with. I want better for them. And if the Council decides they only want to listen to those who can best them… So be it.”

“So be it.” He kissed her cheek. “But before we dismantle the current societal norms, you do need to be resting until the remainder of the fumes leave your system.” He shrugged. “Doctor Lucinda’s orders.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some filler, I know... But we're getting to the end stages.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Attacking the Wildlands

  1. Attacking the Wildlands



 

 

 

 

Valtor looked Griffin over, trying to sense out her current state through their bond. “You sure you’re up for this? I know how much you enjoy making the Company miserable, but I’d rather you not get sicker in the process.” Griffin gave a smile.

“I’m glad you’re worried about me, it’s unusually sweet for you, but I’m fine. Lucinda cleared me duty and I’m ready for our strike.” The smile dropped. “I just hate that we’re still having to fight. Guess the Council is more thickheaded than you are.” She half-teased. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Come on… If we’re going, we need to head to the briefing. I think Kalshara and Brafilius are leading the charge since it’s in the Wildlands.” Griffin swore.

“We’re going to have to be really on guard then… Don’t get me wrong, she knows the area better than anyone… But her delegation and leadership skills leave much to be desired.” Valtor chuckled.

“Well you were still too sick to really do any planning.” He kissed her cheek. “Let’s head out… Maybe once we’re there… You can come up with a plan of action that’ll do us some real good.” She chuckled.

“Let’s hope.”

 

\----------------------------------

 

Kalshara’s plan actually seemed doable. She and her brother would take lead, commanding the animals to attacking the Company while Valtor and Griffin lead a magic charge against them. The goal was to make the Company of Light weaker than they were, to make them more susceptible to giving up.

Which would be perfect. It’d mean less time and effort spent on taking them down and more on usurping the Magix Council.

“We know what our goals. Let’s head out.” Kalshara opened the portal, stepping inside. Her brother followed closely after her, and then Valtor, Griffin, and the few witches and wizards who wanted to take on the Company left….

 

\---------------------------------

 

The Wildlands was a realm completely covered in jungles and forests, animals of all types roamed. Any people who lived there were wildlings, like Brafilius and Kalshara, people who could shift into animals and seemed to be more animal-like than human.

And just as the intel had stated, there was the Company of Light, gathering herbs for healing potions and medicines. “Looks like we came at a good time.” Griffin taunted.

Faragonda glared. “You really shouldn’t have come here.” Kalshara snorted.

“Sorry, Fara, but this is our realm now.” The former fairy attacked her former friend, claws of poison at the ready to take on the enchantix fairy.

Valtor looked at the group of dark magic users. “Take them down!” He commanded. Witches and wizards took to getting the negative auras of the realm and attacked some of the less prominent members of the Company.

Griffin noticed Saladin taking to the air on his dragon and just shook her head. “You’re not going to win this round, Saladin.” She teased, tapping into her own dark magic. The dragon’s wings began to ice up and it started to fall, crashing to the ground.

Saladin had almost been crushed, probably would have been if his magic hadn’t saved him in a bubble.

“I don’t understand why you’re doing this!” He glared. “But at this point, I’m starting to not care.” He sent a powerful blast of magic in Griffin’s direction. The witch was quick enough to dodge, wincing a bit as the blast hit a younger witch named Kiza instead.

She glared, firing back at Saladin. “You should learn to aim!” She shouted, managing to get him square in the stomach. He flew back, hitting one of the trees.

She could see Valtor and Oritel fighting out of the corner of her eye, bot wizards trying to outdo one another. ‘ _Typical_.’ She thought.

 

\----------------------------------

 

The fight was going well, but the tide didn’t truly turn until Kalshara’s animal friends started getting involved. Venomous snakes attacked a few of the fairies, forcing them into their human forms. Faragonda included.

Large bat-like creatures made quick work of the swordsmen of the Company, never giving them a moment’s rest until their weapons became useless.

The wizards of the Company couldn’t keep up with the dark magic the Coven used, the battle seeming to continuously speed up.

Until the reinforcements came.

Marion, Luna, Rhodos, Ho-Boe, Teredor, and Niobe showed up, refreshed and ready to fight. The girls were in their enchantix forms, already using their convergence moves against the Coven members.

It forced them back a few paces, trying to dodge and put up shields. The Coven was getting tired already, and unable to get reinforcements on short notice.

The newly arrived wizards of the Company managed to disenchant the animals, freeing up their friends and comrades. Griffin swore, looking to Valtor.

“We’re going to have to call a retreat!” She called. He swore, firing another blast at Marion.

“I hate to say it, but you’re right. Go ahead and open the portal, I’ll keep us covered.”

Griffin gave a nod and placed her hand on the grounds, sending telepathic signals to the other members about the retreat plan.

She charged away from the battle, using what was left of her power to open the portal and get those she could through it.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

They lost members that day. Not just to death, oh no, that wasn’t the Company’s style unless it was absolutely necessary. But many were captured. Kalshara and Brafilius being two who were caught and sentenced to who knows what.

Griffin paced, worry filling her body. “We should have known better… And what if they talk? The trouble they could cause us is…” She had to stop, placing her hands on her head. “Damn migraine…” She swore, rubbing her temples.

Valtor carefully wrapped his arms around her. “Griffin, deep breaths… You’re going to make yourself sick.” Griffin did as instructed, relaxing a bit. “Good. Now, there’s nothing we can do about Kalshara and Brafilius. They’re on their own. All we can do now is try and anticipate the Company’s next movements.”

“Right…” She stepped away from him. “I should try and start working on _our_ next movements. I… I need to make sure we can stop them.” He placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Just try not to overwork yourself. It’s not the end of the world if you need a break. Okay?” Griffin gave a nod.

“Right.” She paused. “Maybe I should let Darkar take over. My head’s still throbbing from fighting with Saladin and worrying about Kalshara has me nauseous.”

“Go home. Rest. I’ll speak with my mothers and see what Darkar can come up with.” He kissed her cheek. “No one will blame you.”


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sick warning! About half-way down. A panic attack of sorts based on one I had recently.

  1. Sick



 

 

 

 

“I’m telling you, Lucinda… I have no idea what’s wrong with me.” Griffin complained, laying back on the infirmary bed. “I should be out there… Fighting alongside the others. Salvador said they’ve got them on the run.” She groaned.

The older witch checked over the younger one, a small white light going over the witch. “You’re running a bit of a fever. I think those fumes from Pyros are still clinging to your lungs…” Griffin swore.

“Great. Just great.” Lucinda chuckled.

“Don’t worry, Griffin. It will pass.” She paused. “Of course… There could be other reasons you’re sick. Tell me, are you a nervous person?” Griffin frowned.

“Nervous? Everyone gets nervous sometimes. It’s human nature.” Lucinda shook her head.

“Not what I meant… I mean… Do anxiety disorders run in your family? Because these things may start off as nerves, but if left unchecked, they could wreak havoc on your nervous system and make you much sicker than you are.” Lucinda explained.

Griffin thought for a moment. “I don’t think so… I mean, my father did have some heart trouble… But…” She paused. “It’s a possibility.”

Lucinda placed a hand on the younger witch’s shoulder. “Here’s my professional opinion, go home and get some rest. Try to keep from upsetting yourself. And don’t worry about what’s going on with the rest of the Coven. They’re all big boys and girls, they can handle themselves.” She half-teased.

Griffin bit her lip. “What about our Mistresses?”

“Don’t worry about it. You have a doctor’s excuse. Take a day to get your bearings.” Lucinda gave a smile. “Now… You can either do what I told you to do, or I can let get Valtor back here and let him know what I told you to do and he can forcibly make sure you do it.” Lucinda smirked.

Griffin rolled her eyes. “Fine. I’ll go be useless at home.” She snorted, getting up to leave. “Thanks, Luc… It helps knowing.”

“I’ll say…” She paused. “Of course… There’s a third thing it could be…” She looked Griffin over. “But I have my doubts.” Griffin stopped.

“What’s the third possibility?” She asked. Lucinda chuckled.

“Pregnancy. But taking a look at you, I have my doubts. I mean… The stress you’ve been under would have already caused a miscarriage if you were. Not to mention I’m not sure your… Partner… Is able to have kids.” She stopped. “Too much info?”

Griffin paused. “No. I need to know all the possibilities… But the anxiety thing… It… There could be something there…” She flushed a bit. “My brother and Valtor both have accused me of being… High-strung, uptight, and extremely type A….” Lucinda laughed.

“Hey… It’s got you this far in life. You just need a little time to rest and recover.” Griffin nodded.

“Will do…”

 

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Griffin tried to relax on the couch, trying to focus on the book she’d been reading. But all she could think of was the battle her friends were currently fighting.

And with Kalshara and Brafilius caught… That brought up the possibility of others getting captured.

Her mind flooded with images and thoughts of her friends getting caught. Salvador being poisoned by Alyssa. Darkar getting flooded with light by Luna and Radius. Valtor being burned alive by Marion and Oritel…

It was too much, she rushed to the bathroom, dropping her glasses, throwing up, shaking. Her body ached, she kept shaking, sweating a bit.

More thoughts caught her attention. Mandragora drowning by Niobe. The Council sending the Wizards to Omega. Maeve being food for Saladin’s dragon.

She heaved again, eyes blurring. “Griffin… Griffin!” Valtor’s voice brought her out of it. He rushed in, holding her hair back. “Hey… Hey… It’s okay.” He got her a washcloth, making sure to wet it with ice water. “You’re burning up, Griff… Did one of those snakes in the Wildlands bite you?”

She shook her head, done and flushing the toilet. Maybe she’d caught that flu.. “I don’t know. I don’t know what’s wrong… I mean….” She paused. “Lucinda said it could be my anxiety creeping up… The whole… Perfectionist thing and I tried to relax like she told me to… And I started thinking of you guys fighting out there and…” She stopped. “And I kept seeing these nightmare scenarios and it made me sick and…” She gestured to the room. “Here I’ve been.”

Valtor kissed the top of her head. “It’s okay… We all made it back this time. We even had the Company on the run.” He gave a smile. “Darkar may not be you, but his plans are decent. I can tell he’s studied your notes on the members.”

Griffin gave a weak smile. “That’s great…” She leaned into him. “We still have that Dragon-awful juice?” Valtor paused.

“You hate that stuff.”

“Yes. But I’m sick enough that I probably should try to keep fluids down. Especially if you’re saying I have a fever. And that’s the healthiest option we have.” She slowly stood, leaning against the sink and turning on the cold water, splashing her face. “Would you get my glasses?”

He handed them to her after she dried her hands. “I had a feeling you’d need them.”


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: The Games They Play

  1. The Games They Play



 

 

 

 

Griffin was in the library at the Obsidian Palace, rehashing plans for their next attack on the magical dimension. Valtor and Darkar were currently on Espero, working on trying to drive Erendor and Samara crazy. (Literally. They were already stressed because of Eraklyon’s current political climate and the war going on… All it would take is a few well done nightmares.)

And Griffin, she’d finally been allowed on a mission again, one with her brother. They’d infiltrated the realm of Ialas, making sure to attract the attention of the Company of Light long enough for the others to weaken the defenses around Linphea to ‘borrow’ some of the tears of the Black Willow for potion use.

As great it was pulling one over on the Company… She was thrilled to be planning her own attacks again. And this one she was planning against the Elven realms was going to be brilliant.

Once the bugs were worked out… Of course. Being down a few members made it difficult, especially since Kalshara would have been perfect for navigating the Elven realms… Her savviness when it came to jungle realms was unparalleled.

But of course, she had to work with what she had. Which was still more than enough power to handle the Company. She brought up her maps, concentrating on creating figures to represent members of both sides for her plans.

“Maybe if we started from the East… Round them off here… No…” She swore, muttering to herself as her plan started to unfold.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

She made her way up the staircase, heading for her Mistresses’ room. Her plan was done and foolproof, but she needed their approval for the attack. After all, they were the leaders, not her.

Their door was shut and Griffin was about to knock, when she heard voices on the other side of the door. “It’s all going to plan, Sisters. Soon, the entire magical dimension will be ours.” Belladonna spoke.

“All we need to do is make sure we can take on Domino. Once we get rid of the crown and the Great Dragon… The rest of the realms will follow suit.” Lysslis chuckled.

“And Valtor is getting stronger. He’ll be able to take out Marion and Oritel. Then the only dragon force will be the Dark Dragon.” Tharma laughed.

“But Domino is going to be difficult to topple. Even with Valtor and his power…”

“Griffin will come up with something, I’m sure. And once Domino is gone… Once the Great Dragon and the heirs to the Dragon’s Fire are dead, the rest of worlds will be easy. I say we go after Eraklyon after Domino’s end.”

“Or Solaria. I’d love to completely black out those twin suns. And once the light of Solaria is extinguished… Darkness can reign far more easily.”

“And no light magic users will ever be able to stop us again. We’ll be rid of them.”

Griffin swore softly, starting to run as fast as she could away from the door. ‘ _Genocide… They want to commit genocide._ ’ Griffin’s thoughts raced faster and faster. ‘ _This is beyond treason… That’s… The balance would be thrown off, children would be dead…_ ’ She felt sick again, anxiety spiking.

She ducked into the ladies’ room, unable to keep from throwing up in a stall. Familiar heel-clacking drew her attention. Mandragora. “Griffin? You okay?”

Griffin shook. What could she say? (“Yes, everything is totally fine… Our leaders are just genocidal monsters.” Yeah right.) She flushed the toilet, standing up, shaking a bit. “I’m fine… I think I ate something bad… I’m fairly certain the Rocky Road ice cream has gone bad.” Griffin lied, moving to the sink. She set her glasses aside, splashing her face with cold water.

‘ _Calm down, Griffin… Calm down._ ’ She cautioned herself. “What about you… How did it go on Isis?”

Mandragora looked the younger witch over, studying her. “It went fine… There were a few bumps in the road… But it went well…” She paused. “You sure you’re okay? You’re paler than usual.”

Griffin gave a mirthless laugh. “I’m fine. Promise.” She glanced at the clock. “If you’ll excuse me… I need to head back to home base… Valtor’ll be in soon… And I have to discuss our next steps with him.”

Mandragora placed a hand on her shoulder. “Good luck. I can’t wait to see what you have in store for those Elves.” She laughed. Griffin faked a smile.

“Right. The elves.”


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: Truth Be Told

  1. Truth Be Told



 

 

 

 

Griffin paced around, waiting for Valtor to return and praying he wouldn’t bring Darkar back to their base. Her thoughts raced, worry for how he would react. Or worse… what if he was in on it? No. No…

Valtor was a lot of things: arrogant, egotistical, impulsive, mischievous, and loyal to a fault… But genocidal? Completely evil? No… No way.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when their door opened, Valtor walking in. His appearance was disheveled and he appeared to be covered in some sort of gunk. “You’d think a realm whose primary power source comes from gems would be cleaner.” He grumbled.

He gave her a smile, setting his boots away. “Please tell me you had a better day than I did.” Griffin took a breath.

“Um… Maybe you should clean up and we can talk about it. There… There’s something you should know and I’d rather we have the discussion when you’ve had a shower and cleaned your wounds.” Valtor paused, tilting his head.

“Did… Did something happen? It wasn’t Fiona was it? Because I thought you two had come to an understanding…? Or did you hit a roadblock with your plan?” He was concerned. Griffin tried to keep herself steady.

“Please… we can talk later. Just… Please get cleaned up. I think I’ll do the same. I’ve been… A bit sick again.”

“We’re going to have to work on your nerves and health habits.” Valtor half-teased, kissing her cheek. “Okay. We can talk soon.” He kissed her again, this time on her lips. “And please… Relax. It’s just me.” He paused. “None of Ogron’s wizards hurt you did they?” Fury in his voice.

Griffin shook her head. “Hell no… Trust me. If it was something like that…. The entirety of the Coven would know because they’d be turned to stone.” Griffin looked at Valtor. “I can promise you that.” He nodded.

“Okay… If you’re sure…” He went toward ‘his’ room, and Griffin took a seat on the couch, trying to gather her thoughts.

How does one tell their lover that his ‘mothers’ are evil and using them as pawns? Should she just outright say it or should she lead into it? Would he even believe her?

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

She’d been so lost in her thoughts, she’d jumped when Valtor sat beside her. “Whoa… You okay?” He wrapped his arms around her. “I’ve never seen you so jumpy… Did something happen to Salvador? Or your mother?”

Griffin shook her head, nuzzling a bit closer. Damn the Dragons, she hated how weak she felt right now, how scared and small she felt. “I honestly don’t know how to tell you what I have to tell you.”

Valtor paused. “Are you pregnant? Because if that’s what this is about, you have nothing to worry about. You’ll still be able to work on planning the demise of the Company. And I’ll make sure you and the child are safe.” Griffin shook her head.

“I’m not pregnant!” She pulled away a bit. “I’m not pregnant.” She sighed. “Though that would be better news than what I have.” Valtor tilted his head.

“Okay… I’m listening.”

“I finished working on my plans for the Elven realms. I went to tell the Mistresses and… I overheard them talking about… Future plans… To overthrow Domino and the rest of the realms… Which in and of itself aren’t inherently bad ideas… But… they started talking about genocide of the light magic users and that…”

“Valtor I’m fine with war and death… But genocide is something I can’t be part of. If we wipe out all the light magic users… The Balance will be permanently off, our worlds will most likely collapse on themselves, and we’d become like Earth. Not to mention to useless waste of life…” Her words just spat out, tears forming around her eyes…

Valtor just seemed to take it in stride, one of his hands taking hers. “Griffin… I think you had a fever dream.” Griffin swore.

“Dammit! I told you… It’s the truth, Valtor! They’re just using us. They want us to destroy the Great Dragon, to topple the rest of the realms. We can’t stand for that!” Her heart raced about this, fear becoming more and more powerful.

“Griffin.” Valtor pulled her closer to him, his grip almost hurting her. “What they were talking about isn’t the end of the magical dimension. It’s a new beginning.” He tilted her chin up so she had to look into his eyes.

“It’s nothing to worry about. I mean… Think about it, a new world order. And it wouldn’t be a complete genocide. Just a bit of a… Regime change if you will. A new power balance.” He kissed the top of her head.

“I get why you’re so high-strung about this though. You’ve been overworked and are running on what… Two hours of sleep? I’m sure you just need some rest and you’ll gain perspective.” Griffin wanted to argue.

She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to hit him, to argue. But she knew better. Once he had his mind made up… It wouldn’t change. Not for anything.

The best thing she could do was get in touch with her brother and try to make him see reason… And then convince him to leave with her.

“Whatever you say… I guess I do feel a little tired…” She lied, getting off the couch. “But I think I’m going to go check on my brother before I rest. I need to see what his plans are for the upcoming week, so I can know if I should include him and Aro in our invasion of the Elven realms.” Valtor gave a smile.

“Sounds like a plan. Just try not to be gone too long.” He rose up, kissing her softly. “I missed you.” She gave a smile, one not faked.

“I missed you too.” She created the portal, walking through back to the Obsidian Palace where she knew her brother would be.

 


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Believe Me Brother

  1. Believe Me, Brother



 

 

 

 

She counted the steps to the living quarters of the Obsidian Palace, trying to keep her cool as she planned out what she was going to tell her brother. Pausing when she was at his door, she said a soft prayer that Aro wasn’t there.

There was no way she could convince Salvador of what was going on if Aro was there. He was too enamored with the wizard. (Much like she was with Valtor, but her will where love was concerned was always stronger.)

Griffin knocked on the door, a new fear coming through. What if he wasn’t there? What if he’d already left for a mission?

The door opened, Salvador giving a smile. “Little Sister! What brings you here?” Griffin bit her lip.

“We need to talk… Is Aro here?” Salvador frowned, studying his sister.

“No. He’s not…” He moved out of the doorway, letting her in. “Griffin… Wanna tell me what’s going on?” He paused. “Are you pregnant?” Griffin swore.

“Why does everyone jump to that conclusion?” She asked. “I mean seriously…” Salvador gave a sheepish smile.

“Maybe I’m just wishing for a niece or nephew…” He looked his sister over. “And you’ve been sick lately… Which I mean… Is weird for you because you never get sick.” Griffin rolled her eyes.

“Look... That’s not what I need to talk to you about.” She paused, casting a quick soundproofing spell into the room. “Come on… Sit down. Trust me, when I tell you about this… It’s…” She sighed. “Oh who am I kidding…? You’re not going to believe me. And Valtor just shrugged it off…”

Salvador took a seat on the couch, crossing his legs. “Sis… This is me you’re talking about. I know you’re a lot of things, but you’ve never lied to me about important things. So please… Tell me.”

Griffin took a deep breath, deciding to just get it out there. “Our Mistresses have been using us to weaken the Magix Council and the rest of the magical dimension so they can overtake the entire dimension and completely eliminate the light magic users.” Salvador sat there, blinking slowly.

His face was unreadable, though he did have a look of concern. “Salvador, they’re talking about genocide. A coup is one thing, but genocide?!” She took a breath. “Please say something.”

“Griffin… Honey… Baby Sister of mine… Have you been sleeping well?” Griffin glared.

“Salvador I’m serious! I know what I saw. I know what I heard.” She softened. “Fine. If you don’t want to get out of here and you don’t want to be any help, fine. I don’t need you.” She turned to leave, her brother grabbing her wrist.

“I believe you… I just…” He swore, letting her go and sitting back down, head in his hands. “What are we going to do, Griffin? How do you think we’re going to be getting out of this one alive?”

Griffin bit her lip. “I don’t know.” She sat by her brother. “Hell, I’m literally bonded in blood to Valtor…” She rolled her sleeve up, showing the mark. “I… I…” And idea hit her. “Salvador… I think I know I know how we’re going to get out of this. Is Aro still an archivist for the Mistresses?”

“Yeah… Why?” Griffin smiled.

“We’re not leaving empty-handed tonight. We’re going to grab what we can and we’re going to give it back to the Council.”

“And if they decide to kill us for treason anyway?”

Griffin gave a shrug. “It’s better than what will happen if anyone from the Coven catches us.” Salvador gave a nod.

“You’re not wrong there…” He looked to Griffin. “But how are we going to leave? Aro and Valtor will surely notice.”

“The Sleeping Beauty curse. Or at least… The toned down version of it.” Salvador swore.

“Right. A sleeping spell… But what about your mark?”

“I have an idea for that. I’ll just need the Black Willow tears.” Griffin leaned into her brother. “If you think you can get it for me…?”

“Fine.” He took a breath. “So… We’re leaving tonight?”

“Tonight.”

“Let’s just hope we survive…”


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Pawns No More

  1. Pawns No More



 

 

 

 

Griffin chanced one last look at his sleeping form. Valtor was out cold, the spell having worked its magic. She looked to where her clothes were packed and teleported them off to her mother’s, making sure there was a note inside to explain what was happening.

She made her way to her desk, writing a letter. She hated to leave like this, she did… Everything inside told her to stay, but there were things more important than what she wanted…

Grabbing her bag, she made sure her notes and power profiles of the Coven members were inside. She figured it’d help her case with the Council… At least to get her brother off the hook. She grabbed her bag, deciding it was time to go.

She opened the portal to Obsidian, hoping her brother had finished his part of their escape plan.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Griffin paced around the foyer, waiting as Salvador snuck down the stairs, bag in hand. “Here.” He whispered, handing her a vial. “It’s those tears you wanted.” Griffin nodded, rolling her sleeve up.

She opened the vial and whispered the spell needed, pouring the Black Willow’s tears over her arm. The mark disappeared, fading away, as if she’d never gotten it. “Great. Now let’s get out of here…”

They left the palace, keeping to the shadows, staying as quiet as possible. Sure, they could have teleported, but that would have drawn too much attention…

Besides, Griffin had no idea where the Fortress of Light was, or how to get in touch with any of the Company of Light members… The best she could do is get her and her brother off Obsidian and into the limelight somewhere.

A low growl had them pausing. “Salvador… Keep quiet.” Griffin hissed.

“It wasn’t me!” He hissed back. Another growl.

“What the…” They turned, swears leaving their mouths.

A hydra had materialized, angered and attacking. The heads kept coming down, trying to devour them.

Griffin and Salvador dodged the heads, sending blasts their way. The main head reared up, sending a magic blast of its own.

Salvador dodged, creating a shield. “Where the hell did this come from?! Hydra’s aren’t part of the fauna around here!”

Griffin swore, trying to create her own shield. Her powers fizzled and the Hydra’s blast got her. She winced, trying to get up. “Tell that to the Hydra!” She growled.

He came to her rescue, helping her up. “Come on. We’re not going to beat it, but we may be able to outrun it.” Griffin took in a breath.

“If you say so.” They took off, Salvador sending blasts back every few minutes. Griffin growled, frustrated with her own powers. “I think that Hydra did something to me! My magic’s not working!”

“Or you’re exhausted! We should have waited about leaving!” Salvador swore, one of the Hydra’s blasts making him fall. Griffin turned, going to help her brother up.

A white light surrounded them, making Griffin and Salvador hold to each other. This was the end, it seemed…


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Second Chances

  1. Second Chances



 

 

 

 

The light disappeared, revealing Alfea. Griffin and Salvador paused, looking around. “Alfea?”

“Seems you two got in over your heads.” Faragonda half-teased, her arms crossed. She was in her enchantix, Headmistress Mavilla by her side.

Griffin glared, about to retort when she and Salvador were surrounded by swords and staves. Saladin, Oritel, Erendor, Hagen, and Marion. All powered up and ready to go. “Easy there. We’re here to surrender.” Griffin told them.

“Sure you are. How stupid do you think we are?” Erendor asked. Salvador put his hands up.

“Check my bag. We’re here to give back what we could steal back from our Mis-, from the Ancestral Witches. Including Arcadia’s Spell Book and the Triton of Poseidon.”

“And in mine I have power profiles of each Coven member, not to mention their latest attack plans for the Elven realms.” She looked to Faragonda. “You may wanna warn your friend Palladium.”

Oritel glared. “Right… And we’re supposed to just… Believe you. That after all this time, you’ve seen the light and realize how wrong you were?” He snorted.

Marion set her hands down, looking Griffin and Salvador over. “They’re telling the truth, Oritel.”

“Marion.”

Griffin swore. “Look… I can handle a lot. I was all for usurping the Council. They’re all corrupt and my research proved it. I was all for usurping a few monarchies in the magic realms. But genocide isn’t my style.” Faragonda gaped.

“Genocide?” Griffin nodded.

“I overheard those power hungry hags talking about using the Coven members to wipe out light magic users. There’s a balance that shouldn’t be tampered with, and that falls into that category.”

She looked to Oritel. “Of course, if you’re so gung-ho about killing us, do it now. Because I can guarantee anything you do to us will be nothing compared to what they’ll do if they get their hands on us again.”

Saladin put his staff down. “And how do we stop them?”

Erendor glared. “Don’t ask her. Come on, open your eyes. She’s Valtor’s witch. You really think this isn’t some elaborate plan of hers? Get us all to trust her and then she kills us all.” Griffin glowered.

“I don’t belong to him and I don’t belong to the Coven.” She walked over to Erendor, puffing her chest out a bit. “If you want to kill me, Erendor, do it. No one’ll stop you.”

“Actually, they will.” Hagen stepped in, forcing Erendor to lower his sword. “You both deserve a trial at least… Back at the Fortress.”

Griffin and Salvador gave each other a nod. “Okay.”

Faragonda and Marion cuffed them, magic cuffs that prevented use of magic. “Don’t worry… I have a feeling this’ll wok out…” Faragonda gave them a smile.

“That’s right… You’ll be more useful to us alive than dead.” Marion led them off.

 

\----------------------------

 

The Fortress of Light was located near Lake Roccaluce, though neither Griffin nor Salvador could explain how they got there. (Blindfolds weren’t nearly as fun this way.)

Marion and Faragonda placed them both in cells near the bottom of the Fortress. Side by side. Salvador leaned against the wall of his cell. “So… How exactly is this going to go? Do we need lawyers?”

Griffin scoffed. “Salvador, Brother Dearest, we’re practically magic-terrorists. I have my doubts that we’ll get a lawyer.” She looked to Faragonda. “In fact… I’m fairly certain we’re just going to get a one-way trip to the Omega Dimesion.”

“Don’t be like that. Griffin, you left them. You brought back artifacts you took. You even gave us the attack plans for future attacks. That has to count for something.” Faragonda tried to make things lighter.

“And… We could vouch for you.” Marion gave a smile. “After all, we were taught about second chances… And everyone deserves one.” Griffin glared.

“Marion… I’m fairly certain your husband has other ideas about what my brother and I deserve.”

Marion gave a smirk. “I can handle my husband. Don’t worry.” Griffin snorted.

“Right. And the Council?”

“We can handle them too.” Faragonda looked to Griffin. “No one can blame you for joining the Coven when… When you didn’t have many other options. I get why you did it. And so do others. Your research has made the rounds, Griffin… Things are changing for dark magic users, all thanks to you.” She grinned.

“I even heard Cloud Tower will be reworking their curriculum and the facilities. You did good.”

Griffin sat down in her cell. “Forgive me if I decide to look to reality instead of the fantasy you’re creating.”

Faragonda and Marion rolled their eyes. “You’ll see…”


	30. Chapter Thirty: The Trial of the Sylvane Siblings

  1. Trial of the Sylvane Siblings



 

 

 

 

The cells weren’t so bad, and they were allowed breakfast that morning. “Do you think they’d give me a harmonica? I bet I could really jazz this place up with some Jail House Blues.” Salvador chuckled.

Griffin rolled her eyes. “You’d have to talk to Matlin about that, though I doubt she’d allow us anywhere near her instruments.” The doors opened, Hagen and Rhodos came into view. “Are you our executioners?” Griffin asked.

Rhodos shook his head. “Oh no. No… No. I… We… We’re here to escort you to the court room in the Fortress. The council members are here and… Well… You’ll get to plead your cases.” Griffin paused.

“I’ll take the full blame if you’ll let Salvador go.” Her brother swore.

“Oh no! We’re not doing that. I know your conscience has gotten the better of you, Sis, but you’re not taking the full blame. I played my part.” She rolled her eyes.

“See if I ever try bailing you out again.” Hagen looked between them.

“Are you two always like this?” Salvador laughed.

“You have no idea.” He stood. “So… Cuffing us again? Or do you only reserve those for… Different occasions?” He teased. Griffin pinched the bridge of her nose.

“You literally just left Aro and you’re flirting already?”

“Hey… You do you, I’ll do me, and we’ll stay clear of each other.” Her brother defended himself. Rhodos chuckled.

“As… Nice as it is to think about… I’m happily married.” Griffin pressed a hand to her heart.

“Aww. Alyssa, I suppose?” Rhodos grinned.

“Who else?” Hagen rolled his eyes.

“Come on… We can’t take too long with this. They’ll accuse of us helping them escape or something.” Griffin smirked.

“Ah… So you remember we’re dangerous.”

“I’ve never forgotten.” Hagen cuffed Griffin, pulling her close. “Let’s go.”

Rhodos cuffed Salvador. “The trial shouldn’t be so bad… I hear you may get probation.” Griffin scoffed.

“Probation for treason and terrorism? Yeah right.”

\-----------------------------

 

They were brought before the court, the Council members acting as judges. (Along with the heads of the three schools: Mavilla, Allao, and Lenora.)

The Company of Light sat on benches, observing the trial. Both siblings were released from their cuffs, as magic didn’t work in the court room. Councilman Clacea rose up. “If I recall, it was just a few months ago when you stormed into the Council and demanded our attention.”

Griffin kept her head high. She wasn’t going to show fear. That would be what they wanted. “I did. And had that been all that the Ancestral Witches wanted, I’d probably still be a member. However, I don’t believe in genocide. Genocide would destroy the Balance.”

The Councilman stilled. “It would. And… Looking at your research, the Balance is important to you.”

“It should be important to us all. If it tips toward dark magic more, the realms will be like Earth. If it tips more toward light magic…” She shook her head. “The realms couldn’t handle that much light. It’d be too much to handle. For anyone.”

“You still joined them!” Yeerka jumped up. Clacea gave him a look.

Griffin looked to her brother. “You’re right. We did. But it wasn’t like we had much of a choice. You wouldn’t have listened to us unless we made you listen. Or can you honestly say you’d have taken an audience with us?” Salvador asked.

The councilmembers looked to each other, their faces saying it all. “That’s what I thought. And it’s not like we could do protests without being branded as rioters. No one would listen to us. So we made you listen. So we turned to the only people who did listen.” Salvador explained.

“And as it turns out, they were using us for our power as pawns. They wanted to use us to not only overthrow you and your monarchies, but to completely rid the realms of light magic. Let that sink in.” Griffin tried not to seethe.

“I can understand where they’re coming from. I mean, you won’t even allow wizards into Red Fountain if they draw from dark magic.” Headmistress Lenora directed to Headmaster Allao.

“That’s not my fault! The handbooks clearly state-”

“And that’s part of the problem. Our whole system has forgotten the need for dark magic.” Mavilla took a breath and turned to Griffin and Salvador. “I’m sorry that the two of you felt the only choices you had were those witches.”

That was unexpected. Griffin and her brother shared a look of shock. “It’s not just us though… Most of those who joined the Coven only joined because of the current society. And you can apologize all day to them, but without action…” Griffin found herself speaking.

“The young witch has a point… Perhaps the time has come for us to update ourselves.” Clacea spoke.

“Listen to yourselves! You’re letting a treasonous witch dictate this.” Givellian hissed. “She was one of their top strategists.”

“And I gave you their future plans. They may end up updated now that my brother and I have left, but that shouldn’t matter, considering I gave you the power profiles too. And they’re in-depth.”

“You attacked the Council. Burned the crops of Cybill. You attacked Andros and Callisto. Not to mention the damage done on Eraklyon.” He seethed. “Or the numerous other realms you’ve attacked.”

Two figures stood, the newly appointed King and Queen of the mermaids, Neptune and Ligea. They’d enchanted themselves to have legs, the Triton in Neptune’s hand. “They returned our trident, and the crown my brother wears.”

“We have Arcadia’s Spell Book.” Mavilla reminded them.

“Not to mention the Mask of Iris.” Queen Luna spoke up.  “And all those scrolls from the other realms. We’re currently trying to rehome them.”

Faragonda and Marion stood now. “We think they should join the Company of Light.” Faragonda spoke out.

“You said it yourself, she’s a skilled strategist. And was one of the top members of the Coven. If she works with us, we’ll have all the inside knowledge needed to take the Coven down once and for all.” Queen Marion spoke.

Saladin stood. “Her brother’s an amazing potionologist. Granted, we have Ophelia and Palladium, but it never hurts to have more. Especially in a war were injuries are normal.”

Clacae looked to Salvador and Griffin. “What do the two of you say? A probation period, working with the Company?”

Griffin looked to Salvador. He gave a smile. “We agree to the terms.”

Giveallian and Yeerka growled. “What?!”

“Sir you can’t be serious!?”

“I am.” He looked to the younger members. “We made a mistake in how we treated our darker counterparts, and now we’re reaping those consequences. And unless we wish for those consequences to include our deaths, we need to start doing better. Including giving a second chance to the former Coven members.”

He turned to Griffin and Salvador. “Don’t make us regret this.” He clicked his gavel and the Council and Headmasters disappeared. The Company remained, and Faragonda was practically glowing.

“Come on… We need to get you to your rooms and… Oh Ophelia’s going to want to check you both out…”

Griffin sighed, looking to her brother. “Is it too late to ask for an execution?” She muttered. He snickered.

“I think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap on this section of the Balance world. Time to work on the Company of Light portion.


End file.
